The Book of Sharpay Evans
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: She got hurt very badly. And after that love is the thing she loves to hate. And no one knows why she acts mean, but the little girl with her has to do with this. Can he make her love again? Old Pen Name: NaMeFoQFz.
1. Trailer

**I have a secret...**

_Shows Sharpay walking through the school halls, head high_

**No one knows it, except from Ryan**

_Shows Sharpay walking home and a little girl run to her arms_

**They don't know what I went through**

_Shows Sharpay crying in her room_

**I got hurt very badly**

Shows Sharpay walking down the streets looking at the ground

**And after that, love is the thing I love to hate**

_Shows Sharpay ignoring all the guys in the hall_

**I guess it's time for you guys to know**

**Staring Ashley Tisdale **

**_In Life is Not A Book_**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

As she entered the house after a long time in detention, she could finally breathe in relief. She was tired and all, but arriving home all she wanted was to throw herself in her bed and sleep. That day was terribly tiring and she just couldn't keep her eyes opened for too long. She knew she'd sleep in the second she was laying on her bed.

"Finally! You came home! Are you tired?" Her mother asked. She couldn't believe her mother was still awaked.

"Yes, why are you up so late?"

"She said she wouldn't sleep until you came."

"What?! Is she still awake?!"

Like in response, they both saw a little blond girl running down the stairs and to her mother's lap.

"That answers me. Goodnight mom." She said to her mother and went upstairs with the girl in her arms. She went to her room, put her pajamas, lied down on her bed with the girl beside; she even had time to tell her a story.

Sharpay leaned towards her daughter's forehead, gave her a kiss and said:

"Goodnight, honey."

After a long day, Sharpay could finally close her eyes, hug her daughter and sleep. She felt great in that moment.


	3. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The next day, almost the entire family was up early. Except from Sharpay and Mary, who were still sleeping. Mrs. Evans didn't mind it, they've woken up early the other day, and besides, Sharpay had stayed up late and so did Mary.

"Seriously mom, aren't you mad at Shar for raising a child alone?" Ryan suddenly asked. He's asked this question many times, but Mrs. Evans never really gave him the answer.

"Please Ryan, we've talked about this." Mrs. Evans said and got out of the kitchen.

"No, we didn't! All you'd do is… never mind!" Ryan said to his mother. He looked at his father, who was reading the paper like he didn't hear anything. "What about you, dad?"

Without saying anything, Mr. Evans smiled at his son and got out of the kitchen as well. Ryan rolled his eyes and thought his day already started crazy. He finished the rest of his orange juice and went upstairs, in time to see his sister holding Mary, going to the kitchen.

"Morning, sis. Morning Mary." Ryan said in a smile.

"Morning Ry." Sharpay said in a smile as well and headed downstairs. Quickly, she made breakfast for both her and her daughter. They ate quickly and Sharpay went upstairs to get ready for school. She put skinny jeans, a white top and her pink ballerina shoes. For Mary, she chose a jeans dress and a baby pink shirt under it.

"Shar! We're going to be late!" Ryan said from the front door.

"Okay! I'm going!" Sharpay yelled from her room. She quickly picked Mary up and asked her mother:

"Mom, can you stay with Mary in the afternoon today?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can call you during the lunch and tell you. But who will she stay with during the morning?"

"Grandma." Sharpay said. She quickly went to the front door and followed her brother towards her pink car.

"So, Shar, how was detention yesterday?" Ryan asked.

"Tiring, Mr. Bryans already told me we're going to do a History project about the World War II and the world we're living in." Sharpay said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he didn't explain." Sharpay said and noticed they arrived in their grandmother's house. "We're here." Sharpay got out by her door, and opened Mary's door to pick her up. And when she knocked on the door, Mary hugged her tight and didn't want to let go of her mother.

"Oh, not now, Mary." Sharpay said, she could hear light sobs and a light crying from her daughter. Sharpay sighed:

"Honey, you'll be okay. Mommy will come as soon as possible, okay?"

"Hi, Shar!" Sharpay's grandmother, Genevieve said smiling as she opened the door.

"Hi, Grandma! Can I leave Mary with you? Again?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, I'll love it." Genevieve said. Sharpay tried to put Mary down, but she didn't want to let go of her. She kept shaking her head, saying 'no'.

"Sweetie, it's time to go. I'll be back soon, okay?" Sharpay kept saying. Mary kept shaking her head and saying no. "Mary, I know mommy is always away, but this afternoon I'll be all the time with you, okay?" Mary stopped crying for a moment and looked at her mother.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. I promise you, okay?" Mary nodded. Sharpay kissed her forehead and said: "Now, go with Genevieve, I'm late." Mary went with her great-grandmother. Genevieve waved at her granddaughter and Sharpay was gone.

--

As the twins got in school, Ryan was humming happily after his sister. She had her head high, and she didn't look at anybody. She also didn't talk to anybody. The students stopped what they were doing to look at her. If there was someone on her way, it quickly moved away, afraid she could 'lift her arms', or stop her walking.

Troy Bolton and his friends were talking, not really paying attention to Sharpay and Ryan. Zeke Baylor quickly looked at her and stopped laughing. He moved to the side and said:

"Guys, she's coming, you better move."

"Huh?" Chad asked. "Your dreams were a little far today, Zeke." The boys laughed. Chad loved to make jokes about almost everything. Actually, the Ice Princess was his favorite topic. Zeke looked at Sharpay's direction again, and he saw her forearm moving up. His eyes grew a little bigger and he said:

"Guys, she's lifting her arm, move guys."

"What?" Chad asked and looked at Sharpay. Her forearms were up in her stomach's level, like she was saying 'get out of my way'. Chad saw that and his eyes grew wide in the moment he moved and grabbed his best friend's arm, but he wasn't fast enough.

Sharpay's feet stopped moving. All the students in the hall mouthed 'ooooow'. They knew it was gonna happen. She just looked at the boys with an angry look, not really wanting to hear what they had to say. Troy turned around and his face turned worried.

"Sorry, Sharpay…" He began.

"And you tell me you're a good player." She said icily.

"Excuse me?"

"_If_ you're the so-called 'Basketball Guy', then _move FASTER_!" Sharpay yelled the last word and walked off.

Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder, like he had just been told he would die. And so did the other guys. Troy rolled his eyes and they walked to homeroom.

"Seriously, I don't understand why she is mean?" Zeke said, thinking about earlier.

"Neither do I, friend." Troy said looking ahead. They entered the room and took their seats. After some seconds, Mrs. Darbus entered the class and put her stuff on the table. She sighed happily and looked at the students there. She started talking, even though most of the students weren't paying attention.

Sharpay was worried. She couldn't stop looking at the watch, nervously, trying to hide her inquietude. Since she was a great actress, no teacher noticed anything so far. Actually, she was just writing what she had to write, doing everything normally, but her concentration wasn't good. In History class, she didn't hear anything, she only started at the watch, thinking about going home or calling her mother to ask about Mary.

"Ms. Evans? Ms. Evans?!" Mr. Bryans said waving his hand in front of Sharpay. She blinked and slowly asked:

"What?"

"Will you please bless us with your attention?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, she forgot no one knew what Mr. Bryans talked about. She rolled her eyes and tried not do be irritated with her teacher.

"Your project, your partners are waiting for you." Just then, Sharpay realized there was only her, Zeke and Troy in the room. She sighed when she saw they were her partners. She didn't want to work with them. Letting out another sigh, she turned to them.

"Listen Sharpay, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today…" Troy started.

"Great, that's how you're supposed to be." Sharpay cut him off icily.

"But… why are you mean?" Troy asked. "I mean, you could talk to us nicely, you won't get anything by acting mean with us."

"Right." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I may not get anything." Sharpay said. "But I may not lose anything." She whispered alone. She sighed again and remembered it was the last period before lunch. "Right let's get it started. Where is everybody else?"

"You don't pay attention to class, do you?" Zeke asked smiling. Sharpay looked at him with an evil look. "They're in the library, just don't kill me."

"Okay, Zeke and I can read the books, since there are only two, and Sharpay can you write what we ask you to?" Troy suggested.

"No, let me read. I can read fast." Sharpay said with her arms crossed. She actually didn't move anything but her head.

"Okay, here." Zeke said and handed her the book he had in his hand. It had more than 300 pages, but they wouldn't read it all. The book Sharpay was reading was about the World War II, and the book Troy was reading was about today's world. Zeke was writing very fast as Troy and Sharpay told him stuff about each book.

When History was almost finishing, Zeke's head was almost exploding, and he couldn't write anything more.

"That's all for today, guys. If I work any harder my brain will melt." Zeke said.

"What brain?" Sharpay asked. Troy giggled alone, but he coughed falsely and crossed his arms, looking at the table. That made Sharpay giggle and the boys looked at her with a strange look, and the three started laughing. After minutes laughing, the three sighed. Looking at the tables, they thought about that moment. Neither Troy nor Zeke had seen Sharpay giggle or laugh before, only laugh at a 'loser'. But this time, it was honest, and they didn't see her like an Ice Princess, but as a real human being.

"How will we finish this, guys?" Zeke asked.

"When you fix your brain." Sharpay said icily. This time, no one laughed.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Sharpay said.

"Okay, you guys can come to mine today after school?" Troy suggested.

"Actually, Bolton, I believe I have something else to take care of." Sharpay said nervously. She picked up her phone, and since the teacher wasn't in the room, she looked at a photo of her and Mary in Christmas. She was wearing a red dress, and Mary was wearing a pink dress. Mary was on her lap, opening a gift. Sharpay smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay said.

"Then why are you crying?" Troy asked pointing a single tear rolling down Sharpay's cheek.

"I'm not crying, and this is none of your business." Sharpay said and wiped her tear away. She put her phone on the table and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Guys, you're free to go." Mr. Bryans said entering the classroom with all the other students. Sharpay quickly grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the room. She dialed her mother's number and waited for her to answer as she walked down the halls waiting for Ryan.

"Hello?" Mrs. Evans said.

"Mother! I need to talk to you. Will you be able to stay with her?" Sharpay refused to say Mary's name in school. They would ask themselves what the Ice Princess was talking about. If she said 'her' they'd thought the girl may be a dog.

"I'm sorry honey, but everything is crazy right now. I'm really sorry, but when you decided to raise her, I told you many times things would be hard." Mrs. Evans said while Sharpay rolled her eyes and mouthed the words alone. "Talk to your teachers, remember I've talked to Mr. Matsui, when you were a freshman, about Mary, and he said it was okay to bring her to class, in condition she didn't interrupt the class?"

"Mother, I can't bring her to class, you know it'd ruin my reputation!" Sharpay said.

"I don't care about your reputation, Sharpay! The most important is _your daughter_!" Mrs. Evans said. "And you know that." Sharpay rolled her eyes in the first moment, but when she looked around, she felt afraid of bringing Mary there, first because of what people would think about her, and second because Mary would suffer a lot.

"Sorry, Mother." Sharpay sighed. "Actually, I think she would be really afraid here, and besides, it'd be dangerous to stay here."

"Well, you must decide what you'll do with her." Sharpay looked ahead for a minute, knowing exactly what she could do. She smiled alone and said:

"Yeah, I know the solution. Bye Mother!" She hung up and turned to Ryan. "Ry, tell the teachers I had to go home, okay? Tell them I got something to take care of."

"Okay." Ryan said. Sharpay smiled and walked to the front doors smiling and humming happily. She went to her pink car and drove around the city, going to her grandmother's house. In that moment, the school didn't matter for her. She found out things would be very hard if she stayed away from Mary most of the time, it'd be very bad for both her and Mary.

Sharpay got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She was feeling worried for leaving school like this, but Mary was more important in that moment. She knocked on the door and Genevieve quickly opened the door. She was with a worried look in her face.

"Hi, grandma!" Sharpay said smiling.

"Hi, Shar, I was about to leave, but first of course I'd call you." Genevieve said. She turned her head into her house and said: "Mary honey, your mother is here!"

The little Mary came with the biggest smile and jumped on her mother's lap. Sharpay hugged her tight and sighed in relief. Sharpay stroked Mary's hair for some moment and smiled again.

"Thank you grandma for staying with her." Sharpay said smiling. "Now, I think it'd be good for us to have some lunch, and all the afternoon is ours, right Mary?" Mary nodded. Sharpay thanked her grandmother again and went back to her car. She put Mary on her seat and started the car. She didn't know where to go, but she was hungry. And she was sure her brother was asking himself where his sister could possibly go with Mary. Sure he was worried with his niece, but nothing bad, after all Mary was with his mother, right?

--

"Ryan?"

"Ryan!"

"Okay: RYAN!" Chad yelled at his friend, who wasn't clearly paying attention to what was happening. But even with Chad yelling at him, Ryan was still 'vegetating', like they liked to call. Ryan was staring at the ground, with his eyes wide while he was deep in his thoughts.

"I give up, something _is_ wrong with him." Chad said and crossed his arms. The others nodded.

"Ryan, where's your sister?" Troy tried, maybe bringing Sharpay topic would bring Ryan back to reality.

"Huh?" Ryan said blinking a few times. "What's wrong?"

"No, that's our question." Chad said. "You were like… dead for minutes?"

"I'm sorry, something is wrong, but I can't actually tell." Ryan said. "Is something my sister would have to tell you."

"And where's she?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, she was gone after History class. Something seemed to be upsetting her." Zeke said.

"Well, that's all a part of something she may tell you guys someday. But I don't really know where she is." Ryan said. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. "Shar? Hi, where are you?"

"At the mall." Sharpay said. There was a noise of another people talking around her, and it let Ryan sure his sister wasn't lying.

"Are you okay? Is she okay?" Ryan asked, the whole gang paying attention to him. He sighed and didn't let any wrong word go out of him mouth.

"Yes, Ry, she's great. Listen, I'm going to have lunch here, go to the park in the afternoon, okay? Maybe we can talk at night when we get home?"

"Yes, that'd be good." Ryan said smiling. He looked at his friends and Troy whispered, not to interrupt his conversation:

"Tell her about the History project." Zeke nodded and Ryan rolled his eyes and spoke:

"Shar, Troy and Zeke told me to ask you about the History project."

"Oh." Sharpay sighed and thought for a while. "I can't go, unless you stay with Mary after school, can you do that?"

"Sure, I'll do that for you." Ryan said smiling. He was about to hung up when his sister's voice interrupted him:

"Wait, Ry, Mary wants to talk to you!" After a second, he heard a child's breathing and he smiled.

"Uncle _Wyan?"_ He heard Mary's voice through the phone. He smiled alone, knowing Mary couldn't actually say 'Ryan', she'd change the R for W. No matter what word, if it had 'r', Mary wouldn't be able to say it right.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?"

_"Gweat!"_ Mary said again.

"Having fun with Shar?"

"Yeah."

"Will you stay with your uncle tonight?"

"Yay!" Ryan smiled again, almost letting tears roll down his face. Thinking that cute voice was his niece talking. He thought Mary would be able to make it through when she was a baby, because he thought Sharpay was too young (actually she was) to have a child, and that the child would die during Sharpay's pregnancy, or even birth.

"Great." He said in a sigh. "Can I talk to Shar again, please?"

"Yes, bye Uncle _Wyan."_ Mary said and handed the phone to her mother.

"You just made your niece's whole day, Ryan." Sharpay said stroking her daughter's hair. She smiled at Mary and let a single tear roll down her face. "Can you believe I'm actually crying right now?"

"I can imagine, Shar. This is wonderful, I thought she'd die." Ryan said.

"Me too." Sharpay said in a whisper. "Listen, I better hung up before your class starts."

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Bye Shar, see you." Ryan said and hung up. He let out a sigh, thinking about the past 3 years in his life. Mary's birth was a miracle for the family, except for the fact Sharpay and Ryan's parents didn't talk about Mary that much, and that having Mary hurt Sharpay a lot, because she didn't have any relationship with any guy after that, and she became the Ice Princess she was. And only Ryan knew her reason for that. Ryan sighed again.

"Is this a part of this… secret as well?" Taylor asked, about Ryan's sighing frequently.

"Yes, I'm sure you guys would understand it." Ryan said. "I wished I could tell you, but Shar wants to do it herself."

"Okay." Taylor said.

"So, let's go before we're late?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep." They all said and stood up. The guys handed to the gym, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi went to chemistry class and Ryan went to Algebra class. He didn't forget he had to explain his teachers why Sharpay wasn't there. He was sure they would all understand, because he'd made something up in his mind, very convincible by the way. Gosh, that would be a long year.


	4. Chapter II

Chapter II

Driving to Troy's house, Sharpay was humming happily. She was listening to a song in the radio, but singing another. That was something she loved about herself. And sometimes, when her sugar was high, she started laughing about it.

When she parked her car, she took about 3 minutes to get out of it. When she finally did, she hummed walking towards the front door and knocked. She continued singing until Troy's mother opened the door.

"Oh, hey, you must be Sharpay. Come in, Troy's in the shower, and Zeke said he'd be a bit late." The woman said letting Sharpay in. "i'm Lucy Bolton, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said smiling.

"You can call me Lucy." Mrs Bolton said smiling back. "Oh, come in the kitchen, I've made some cookies, and you can wait until Troy comes."

"Thank you." Sharpay said following Lucy towards the kitchen. Lucy sat down and invited Sharpay to sit as well. Sharpay did it happily and they stood quiet for some minutes while they ate the cookies.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jack, my sister, her husband and I are going out for dinner, and my sister will leave Troy's 3 years-old cousin here. I hope you guys don't mind."

"No, not actually." Sharpay said took a bite at her cookie. "Actually, I lvoe kids. Mother always told me I'm good with kids." Sharpay sighed, thinking about Mary. She missed her, and a lot. She never knew what a mother felt when she was away from its daughter. Now she knew.

"That's good." Lucy said and Troy entered the kitchen with a towel around his neck. He walked to the back of the house and came back without his towel. Finally, he saw Sharpay there and got confused:

"Where's Zeke?" He asked.

"He called and told he'd be a bit late." Lucy said. "And he said he didn't even know if he could make it in time."

"Okay." Troy said and sighed.

"But he is with our notes!" Sharpay said remembering. Troy sighed again and sat down, thinking.

"Well, I have the books here with me. I think we could read ourselves and write down what's important." Troy suggested. Sharpay seemed to think for a while and she nodded. "Okay, so mom, we'll be upstairs. I'd like you to let me know when you and dad are going, okay?"

"Well, I wouldn't leave and don't tell you." Lucy said. Troy giggled and he and Sharpay went upstairs. They got in Troy's room, and for Sharpay's surprise, it was all cleaned up, different from Ryan's room.

"Wow, your room is very different than I thought it was." Sharpay said.

"I can imagine that. I think a guy's room would be a total mess." Troy said. "But I like to keep my things clean."

"I can see that." Troy searched in his backpack for the two books and his History notebook. Sharpay took one book, grabbed her notebook and they started reading.

During the next two hours, the silence in the room was comfortable, though sometimes one or the other let out a sigh. They changed their position; in a minute, Troy was laying on his stomach in his bed, in the other he sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. Sharpay in a minute was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading. In the other, she was laying on her back.

"Okay! I'm sick of this silence!" Sharpay said sitting up again. She looked at her notes and noticed she's filled two pages. "Wow."

"Yeah, I think we have enough notes." Troy said and looked at the book, returning to the page he's started. "Wow, guess how many pages I've read."

"52?"

"122." Troy said. "I normally read this in two days, if I'm up to it."

"Wow!" Sharpay said giggling. "What do we do now with these notes?" "We can see each other's notes, and see the consequences if World War II for our world today." Troy said. He looked at Sharpay for some minutes, not really _looking_ at her, but thinking. "And I honestly don't know how to do that." Sharpay giggled.

"Let's try." Sharpay said and grabbed Troy's notebook. They looked at their notes for a while and discussed about it. They didn't know how they could do this, and they both agreed it would be awesome if Zeke was there too. There was a knock on the door and they both lifted their heads.

"Hey guys, Troy we're going. Stephanie is downstairs waiting for you to go there and give her a hug." Lucy said. Troy nodded and he stood up. Lucy went on before Troy had a chance to leave: "And Sharpay, your brother called. He said someone called Mary hurt her arm, and she wants you and he asked you to call him back."

Sharpay's eyes grew bigger. She got worried about her daughter, but she didn't want Troy to find out about Mary. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Unable to speak, but she tried hard to say:

"Thanks, Lucy." Sharpay said. As Troy got out of the room followed by his mother, Sharpay grabbed her phone and dialed Ryan's number. He quickly picked it up, and a childish crying was heard. "Ryan?"

"Hey Shar, I can see you got my message." Ryan said.

"Yeah, so how's Mary?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"I think you can hear, but she's crying right now. Her arm is better, I think she's crying because she misses you."

"Aww, I miss her too. And a lot." Sharpay said. "I can't actually leave right now, 'cause Troy and I didn't finish the project yet."

"Then why don't you guys do it tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Sharpay said. "I think that if we finish today, I'll be able to spend more time with Mary the rest of the week."

"That makes sense." Ryan said. He looked down at his niece and she was slowly calming down. "Shar, she's calming down now, I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye Ry." Sharpay said and hung up. She wiped a few tears away from her face and sighed. Soon, she was feeling a little better. She closed her eyes and Troy came in, with a little boy on his shoulders. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like Troy a lot.

"Sharpay, this is Anthony, my cousin." Troy said. "He'll stay with us for a while. I don't know if you wanna leave, or finish the project, it's not late yet."

"I think we can finish the project." Sharpay said.

"Who's her?" Anthony asked, putting his head in front of Troy's, in a way Anthony was uspide down.

"She's my friend, Anty, and I want you to be kind, okay?" Troy asked. Anthony nodded. "Okay, so now get down, little monkey." Troy put Anthony on his bed and sighed. "So, let's start?"

"Yep, that'd be good." Sharpay said. Troy grabbed his notebook and he and Sharpay read everything. Soon, they understood what they were supposed to do, and after an hour, they'd finished. Actually, they only wrote in their notebooks, and they agreed on letting Zeke write that in the computer and print it.

"Okay, that's it." Troy said. "I'll tell Zeke tomorrow what he's supposed to do."

"I think that'll be fine." Sharpay said. She sighed and looked at Anthony, he had a pile of clothes around and on him. They could see the clothes moving, and Anthony saying something.

"God, Anty, how did you do that?" Troy said picking up clothes and taking Anthony out of there. "Okay, I'll clean this mess here, and Anty you better stay quiet, okay?"

Anthony sat down on Troy's bed beside Sharpay and they both kept looking at Troy, until Sharpay got bored and sighed, looking at Anthony.

"So, how old are you, Anthony?"

"Almost four!" Anthony said happily. "And you, Sharpay?"

"I'm 18." Sharpay said. "You remember me of someone..." Sharpay thought about Mary.

"Really? Who?" Anthony asked.

"My cousin." Sharpay quickly lied. Anthony sighed and asked his cousin:

"Troy, can I watch TV?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Troy said. He turned to face Anthony and said: "Are you leaving now, Sharpay?"

"I think so, I have something to take care at home." Sharpay said.

"No, stay a little more, Sharpay!" Anthony said. "Watch 'Dora' with me!" Sharpay smiled at the little boy, she wanted to stay a little, only for his cute face, but she had Mary waiting for her at home.

"Okay, _then _I'll go."

"Yeah!" Anthony said and jumped off the bed. He ran towards the staircase and Sharpay followed him. As they were going down the stairs, Anthony turned to look at Sharpay and asked:

"Can I call you _Sharpie_?"

"Sure, and how can I call you?"

"Anty." Anthony said. They went to the living room, Sharpay turned on the TV and they kept watching it. After long minutes, Anthony had fallen asleep in Sharpay's lap, and she was so tired and worried about Mary.

"Hey guys..." Troy cut himself off as soon as he saw Anthony was asleep. He quickly walked there. "I can see you're good with kids."

'Yes, I guess I can say that." Sharpay said. She looked down at Anthony and he looked so peaceful. "I have to leave now."

"Okay, let me help you with Anty." Troy said and tried to get Anthony, but in that moment the little boy woke up and didn't want to leave Sharpay. Sharpay giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Anty, Sharpay has to leave now." Troy said.

"No, she doesn't." Anthony said.

"Yes, she does. Maybe someday you'll be able to talk to her. Now, she has to leave."

"No." Anthonys said.

"Anty, please let go of her."

"No!" Anthony said. Troy sighed and thought about a way to let Anthony go of Sharpay.

Suddenly, Sharpay's phone started ringing and she reached it in her pocked. It was her brother. Gosh, something must be up with Mary. She got worried and answered it:

"Hey Ry, what's up?"

"Shar, when are you coming? Mary is desperate, she barely has tears to cry!" Ryan said. Sharpay let a few tears roll down her face. "Oh, wait, she wants to talk to you." Sharpay waited a little and heard her daughter's voice:

"Mommy?" Sharpay started crying harder and louder. But she covered her mouth.

"Mary! Sweetie!"

"Mommy, I miss you." Mary spoke slowly.

"I miss you too, I promise I'll be home soon, okay honey? Just don't cry."

"You _pwomise?" _Mary asked.

"Yes, I swear, I promise. I'll be home soon, okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay." Mary said. Sharpay sighed and she didn't hear any more sound from the other line. She thought Mary must have hung up.

"Who were you talking to, _Sharpie?" _Anthony asked.

"Anty, that's private, you shouldn't go around and ask people about it." Troy explained.

"No, that's no problem." Sharpay said smiling. "I was just talking to my cousin, Mary. She'll spend two weeks with us, and she misses me."

"Oh." Anthony said.

"See Anty? That's why Sharpay has to leave." Troy said. Anthony looked at Sharpay with tears in his blue eyes. Sharpay smiled at him and said:

"Listen Anty: you love your cousin right?" Anthony nodded. "So, would you want someone to keep you away from his when you miss him?"

"No." Anthony said.

"So, that's how I feel." Sharpay siad. Anthony thought for a while and finally said:

"Oh." Anthony said. "I'm sorry, _Sharpie, _I'll let you go now." He smiled.

"Thank you." Sharpay said smiling. The moment when she was gonna stand up, the bell rang and troy went there to answer it. Sharpay sighed and slowly stood up.

"Hey Troy, is my sister still there? There's someone who wants to talk to her." Sharpay heard her brother's voice.

"Yes, she is." Troy was about to call Sharpay, but she appeared on the living room door. She was with a confused face as she saw her brother there. When he saw her, he smiled and said:

"Someone wants to talk to you." He whispered something in the little girl's ear and Mary turned her head around with a curious face. Sharpay let more tears run down her face and she covered her mouth.

"Mommy!" Mary exclaimed and Ryan let her go. Sharpay picked her up and hugged her tight. She sighed in relief and remembered she wasn't home yet, and one person knew her secret. She felt terrified, even knowing Troy wouldn't tell anyone.

"Sharpay? What's happening?" Troy asked confused. "Is this your _cousin?" _

"Well, I guess I can't keep my secret anymore." Sharpay said wiping her tears away with her right hand. She took a deep breath, looked at Mary, then at Troy. "Troy, this is Mary, my daughter."

"You...you have a daughter?" Troy asked, shocked. It was shocking hear those words come out Sharpay Evans' mouth, the Ice Queen of East High.

"Yeah, I do. It's kind of a long story, maybe someday I can tell you." Sharpay said. "After that I hope you understand why I cam what I am." Sharpay sighed. "But please don't tell anybody."

Troy slowly nodded and Sharpay walked towards the door. She waved at him and walked to the car. She could understand his surprise, because it was shocking for her also when she found out she would be a mother.

Inside her car, Sharpay was looking at the road, thinking about what Troy could be thinking about it. She hoped he didn't tell anyboy, otherwise her reputation would be ruined.

Troy was standing in front of the window, in the living room. His eyes were wide opened as he was deep in thoughts. Never in his life he had thought Sharpay had a daughter, only 18 years old. And now, he didn't know anything anymore, he didn't know what to think. He was interested in that story, it seemed to be very dramatic, and he felt like he'd find out why Sharpay's never been interested in any guy in school.


	5. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

The next day in school, Troy went straight to Zeke, to give him his notebook so Zeke could finish the project. The scene Troy had seen last night couldn't leave his head. He was thinking about telling his friends, but Sharpay asked him not to tell, and he wouldn't do this; telling other people's secrets wasn't his hobby.

"Hey Troy. Sorry again for not being able to go yesterday." Zeke said as soon as he saw his friend coming. Troy just sighed nodding and said:

"No problem, we actually finished everything, but you have to print it." Troy said handing him his notebook.

"I can't believe you finished this already." Zeke said. "Did things go fine?"

"Yeah, but after some time my little cousin went there and it became harder to work." Troy said.

"Hmm. So I guess it's okay." Zeke said. "Let's go to class before we're late."

The guys nodded and walked to class. As soon as they got in the classroom, Troy looked at Sharpay, talking to her brother. She was laughing like an ordinary teenage girl, but he couldn't leave the image of the little girl he'd seen that night. Troy soon shook his head, thinking about something else.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Darbus said, smiley. "I think you guys already know, but today is the auditions to our newest musical." Sharpay turned to her brother, pale, eyes wide in a dramatic way.

"Ryan! The audition! I totally forgot!"

"Something wrong, Ms. Evans?" Mrs. Darbus asked her student.

"No, Mrs. Darbus, I just forgot about the audition." Sharpay said and smiled.

"Oh, right." Mrs. Darbus said. "As you know, people…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and stopped listening. Mrs. Darbus spent the rest of the class talking and talking about the play. Sharpay looked out the window and saw a tree and the sun brightly illuminating it. She remembered Mary's smile when she saw her. Sharpay smiled and her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. In the morning, Sharpay liked to think about Mary. Just like a slap on the face, Sharpay thought about the day she had to tell her parents she was pregnant, and the past years. Neither her mother, nor her father had spoken to her mentioning Mary without getting angry. Sharpay let one tear roll when she noticed Ryan was getting the whole attention, and neither her nor Mary didn't receive love from Sharpay's parents anymore.

--

Sharpay was by her locker, grabbing her books for the next class before free period. She didn't know what song she could sing, until Mary came to her mind again. She smiled and turned around, but she quickly bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Troy there.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"You forgot your notebook yesterday." Troy said and handed her notebook to her. He looked at his watch and remembered they had History now. Nothing to do.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. "So, how did things go with Anty after I left?"

"Not that good, because he was sad and all, but after some minutes, he finally fell asleep." Troy said. "And he can't wait to see you soon."

"I guess I can say the same, he's really nice." Sharpay said. "Let's go? History, _boring_, class." Troy giggled and he walked to class. Sharpay closed her locker and walked after her classmate. Not really wanting to get in the classroom.

When they did, the two of them took their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive. As soon as he did, Mr. Bryans looked at the three students there and said:

"Guys, the rest of the class is on the library, with Mrs. Elizabeth, and if you guys want, you can join them."

"Actually, Mr. Bryans, our project is finished." Troy said.

"Oh, so I guess you guys will stay here." Mr. Bryans said. The room stood quiet for some minutes, until Mr. Bryans walked out, going nowhere the three students knew. Troy looked across the room to find Zeke's head on his arms, sleeping. He giggled, trying to keep his laughter, but his mouth opened and he laughed like crazy. Sharpay looked at him, then at Zeke and just giggled.

"Mr. Bryans didn't see him? How come?" Troy asked after he finished laughing.

"Because he is weird. See, he went to I-don't-know-where and didn't come back yet." Sharpay said. She sighed.

"Sharpay, I was thinking, what's that story about her you said you'd tell me?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked away for some minutes and first thought. She then smiled and told him:

"I think it's time for you to know. You know about her, after all. But I can't tell you in school." Sharpay said. "Hey, you could come to mine today after school, Ryan is in dance class and my parents aren't home."

"Okay. I think I can do that." Troy said. "Oh, and Anty wants me to invite you to his birthday party. He's turning four years old, now officially." Troy said and they both giggled.

"Okay, tell him I'll go." Sharpay said. The three of them stood quiet until the bell rang. Sharpay and Troy made their way out of the room. Before they could notice, Zeke slowly lifted his head, with a curious evil look. _So, Sharpay hides something from all of us. I want to know that. _

--

"Okay, okay. That was interesting, miss." Mrs. Darbus said. She looked at her list and saw the next name. Her smile grew wide.

"Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay smiled and walked to the stage, alone. It was the first time she sang along, without Ryan beside her, and she wasn't nervous. Because he was there, watching her, giving her thumbs up, excided.

As the song started, Sharpay started singing:

_"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be In my daughter's eyes _

_In my daughter's eyes Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes _

_When she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what love is all about _

_It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes _

_In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there...  
In my daughter's eyes"_

Everybody's eyes were wide, and the students were in shock. They started clapping widely and every single person in the room was standing on their feet. Sharpay watched it and smiled. She got a standing ovation! She was happy, and all she could think about was Mary smiling at her. She was crying as she left the stage.

"You did great, sis. This song was for her, wasn't it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan." Sharpay smiled. "It was for her."

"It was beautiful." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said in a sigh. "Just like her."

--

Sharpay was in the living room, drawing with Mary. The both of them were alone in the house, but Sharpay was okay with it. Suddenly, the bell rang. Sharpay stood up and went there to answer it.

"Hey, you're here!" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Hey." Troy said smiling.

"Come in." Sharpay said getting in the house. After Troy was in, she closed the door. They both walked into the living room and Mary extended her arms in her mother's direction. Sharpay smiled and picked her up, playing with her. "My little princess. We finally have some time together." She sighed and looked at Troy. "Mary, this is Troy, my… friend." Mary smiled brightly.

"Hey there, Mary." Troy said.

"Hello." Mary said smiling.

"Sit down, Troy." Sharpay said. She sat on the couch and Troy sat in an armchair in front of her.

"Where are your parents?" Troy asked.

"This is part of the story. Well, where do I start?" Sharpay asked. Mary sat by the table and started drawing again. Sharpay smiled at that and sighed. "Well, I first ask you to please not tell anyone, and don't speak Mary's name loud in school." Troy nodded.

"Okay, well, I was 15 years old, having a relationship for one year with my, now ex-boyfriend, Aaron. He was one year older than me, but I loved him a lot. My father didn't like him since he first saw him, but mother convinced him to let me date him. So, one night, we went too far with our relationship. Weeks later, I found out I was pregnant; the first thing I did was tell him. And he broke up with me in the moment I told him; my heart broke, but I told my parents anyways." Sharpay started crying in the first moment in that conversation. She felt two hands on her shoulders. She first thought it was Troy, but it was both him and Mary. Sharpay took a deep breath and went on:

"You needed to see their face, they got really mad at me." Sharpay took another deep breath. "Well, I said I wanted to keep the baby, so they said 'if that's your choice, there will be consequences.' Then, after Mary was born, only Ryan talked to me like… like family does, my father never talks to me, he works later and later everyday. Sometimes he even doesn't come home. And Mother only talks to me to yell at me." Sharpay said.

"I'm so sorry." Troy said. He looked at Mary and he wondered where Aaron could be, why did he gave up on that cute little girl.

"And Aaron left to Europe, to study. And he never talked to me anymore, not even wanted to meet his daughter. And I know someday Mary will ask about her father." Sharpay said looking at Mary. "I confess now that Aaron is the reason for everything. He made me what I am, I only act mean because I'm afraid people will leave me if they ever get close to me."

"Why? Sharpay, listen: no one can hurt you like Aaron did. I think no other person would do it to a human being." Troy said.

"I know, but I'm also afraid for Mary. She's lucky she couldn't be considered a human being when Aaron left us, but I'm afraid. What if a man pretends to love her, and leave her? She's young, but she has a heart beating in her chest, she has eyes, arms, legs, and I don't want her to suffer that age." Sharpay said.

"I understand you. But you have to believe it." Troy said. He looked away for some minutes, looking sad. Something was wrong in his life also.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, I'm just upset. Gabriella said she was in love with someone else. It was about a month ago, but…" Troy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sharpay said. She looked at Mary, thinking about all her past. God, she was lucky Mary didn't suffer the things she did.

"Seriously, you should move to a hotel if no one talks to you here." Troy said.

"I can't." Sharpay said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have enough money for two people, and…" Sharpay said sighing. "Here, I'm home."

"I understand." Troy said. The tension invaded the room and stayed there for the next minutes. Mary was drawing happily and she didn't make any sound.

"Mary, let's do something." Sharpay said. Mary looked up. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

"Yay!" Mary said happily and ran to her mother.

"Yay! Troy do you wanna join us? The park is a few blocks away." Sharpay said.

"Sure." Troy said smiling. Sharpay put the shoes back in Mary's feet and they walked out the door. Mary was jumping and singing alone, holding her mother's hand tight. Sharpay was talking to Troy about school stuff. As they got in the park, Mary ran to the swings happily and Sharpay followed her, to push her.

Mary was giggling happily. Troy couldn't help but notice her giggle was similar to Sharpay's. He smiled with himself as he watched Mary's blond hair fly in the air. He really loved to watch it, no matter what girl it was, he loved to watch how their hair flew.

"She's beautiful." Troy commented suddenly.

"Yeah, she is." Sharpay said. Mary turned to her mother, smiling brightly. It was the brightest smile Sharpay's ever seen, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Go down." Mary said.

"You wanna go down? Okay." Sharpay said and stopped the swing to help Mary out of it. Mary stood there, looking at her mother then at Troy, with curious eyes and happy face.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Mary?" Sharpay asked. Mary turned her head to the side, just like a dog and smiled. She was happy, and all she wanted to do was run, laugh or do anything to let all her energy go out.

"Aww, how cute." Sharpay said. Mary extended her arms in Sharpay's direction, and she picked her up. Sharpay carried Mary on her hip and said:

"You don't wanna do anything?" Mary looked around and sighed. She looked at the other kids there in the sandbox and pointed there. Sharpay let her go and both her and Troy walked to a bench closer to Mary.

"Have you ever thought that… we're graduating this year?" Troy said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about this for a while." Sharpay sighed. "I don't wanna be the Ice Queen anymore. I want people to know about me."

"Wow, that's a huge decision." Troy said.

"I know, but I don't want to act mean because I got hurt. I know I'll find someone who will love me through everything." Sharpay looked at Mary then back at Troy. He looked thoughtful and he seemed to understand.

"But I don't wanna do it once for all, but little by little."

"Yeah, I can imagine why." Troy said. "I mean, people in school think you're mean, and you suddenly change would look strange."

"And they wouldn't believe me in the first place." Sharpay said giggling. She looked at Mary again and smiled, almost letting tears run down her face.

"My little miracle; my little doll." She said in a sigh.

Troy looked at Mary, she was playing happily, looking innocent. Luckily she didn't know about the drama her mother had been through. Troy also smiled and suddenly Mary came running, giggling.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Sharpay asked. Mary smiled at her mother and turned to Troy. She grabbed his hand and said:

"Come." Troy looked at Sharpay like he was in doubt, she smiled at him and said:

"Go, she doesn't bite." Troy giggled and walked after Mary, who soon let go of his hand and started running.

When they got in the sandbox, Troy saw a draw, of a boy, a girl and a little girl together. He smiled even though it was drawn in the sand.

"That's beautiful." Troy said. Mary touched his leg and started running, like she said 'you catch!'. Troy smiled and ran after her.


	6. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Sharpay watched Troy playing with her daughter and she couldn't help but smile. There were tears rolling down her face; she couldn't help but think Mary would need a father someday. She soon wiped her tears away and watched as Troy tickled Mary in a way she cried laughing. Sharpay sighed and walked over there.

Mary was laughing hard; her childish laughter filled the air. And she shook her arms and legs, saying stop. When Troy stopped, she breathed a little and Troy started all over. In one moment, while Mary was laughing, Troy lifted her, in a way her feet almost reached Troy's shoulders and she looked around.

"You're grounded." Troy said playfully.

"Get down." Mary said giggling. She saw her mother getting over there. She smiled and said: "Mommy, help me."

"Oh, Troy get her down!" Sharpay said smiling.

"Say please." Troy said.

"_Pwease."_ Mary said. Troy got her down and carried her on his hip. Mary looked up at him. "Tickle."

"Oh, you liked it." Troy said tickling her like he did before. Mary laughed really hard as she didn't ask him to stop. When Troy actually stopped, Mary rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"So, guys is almost time for dinner, let's go back?" Sharpay asked. "Troy, will you stay for dinner?"

"Do you girls want me to stay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mary said.

"Okay, then. I guess I can stay for a while." Troy said. Mary clapped her hands and they started walking back to the house. In the way, Mary didn't wanna leave Troy. Sharpay watched it and she just smiled and kept talking to Troy.

In one moment, they both stayed quiet and Mary sighed. She was a little tired, but she wasn't sleepy.

A white car passed by them, stopped in one moment and then went on, slowly. Like the person inside was watching the three of them.

"That was strange." Sharpay said. The car stopped in the corner, and didn't leave too soon. But the couple wasn't watching anymore. Suddenly, Mary started crying, her arm was a little red and she was looking at it.

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" Sharpay asked as Troy gave Mary to her. "Let's go home, and we'll see what is that."

"Don't worry Mary, it's okay." Troy said. He walked after Sharpay, so Mary was staring at him. He made funny faces, tickled her neck and made her laugh.

"What's Troy doing there that makes you laugh so hard, Mary?" Sharpay asked as she opened the door with her free hand. When the door opened, it revealed an empty house as it always was. Sharpay sighed and walked in.

"So, what happened there, Mary?" Sharpay asked and looked at Mary's arm, it was a little red, but no big deal.

"Bug." Mary said.

"Oh, do you want me to clean this up?" Sharpay asked. Mary shook her head and pointed Troy. Sharpay giggled.

"Okay, if he doesn't mind."

"No problem." Troy said and carried Mary to the nearest bathroom. Sharpay smiled and walked to the kitchen, thinking what she should cook for dinner. She wasn't that hungry and she didn't know if she should wait Ryan to ask him what he wanted.

"Guys?" Sharpay said. She walked to the bathroom and stood on the door. "Listen, Ryan is not home yet, and I don't know if I should wait him to cook dinner. Are you guys that hungry?"

"Nope, I can wait, or go home." Troy said.

"Wait!" Mary said.

"Yes, I'm staying." Troy said.

--

During dinner, the four of them were talking, happily, about many things. Mary was happy as there was a man who wasn't Ryan playing with her. And Sharpay noticed that.

When they finished eating, Ryan went to his room, to finish his homework and Sharpay, Troy and Mary went to the living room to watch TV.

"Listen Sharpay; you really should forget Aaron." Troy said. "If it makes you sad."

"I forgot about him, a long time ago." Sharpay said and sighed. "Thank you Troy, for this afternoon and for everything."

"You girls are welcome." Troy said. "I always knew you weren't mean because you wanted. And I see Mary playing innocently and I see there is an amazing girl behind that Ice Queen mask."

"Thanks. You're an amazing guy too. I don't know how Gabriella could change you for someone else." Sharpay said. They both smiled and hugged each other, until they felt something moving between them. They broke apart and saw Mary asleep. Sharpay smiled and turned back to Troy.

"I should go back home now." Troy said. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take you to the door." Sharpay said. She picked Mary up, with her little head resting on Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay opened the door and waved at Troy with her free hand and watched him leave.

As Troy went to his house, Sharpay walked upstairs thinking about telling her classmates about Mary. First, she would have to change the way she talked to everyone.

--

The next day at school everything was the same. Sharpay seemed to be in a good mood today. She couldn't deny last day let her happy. She didn't think about Aaron anymore, and Troy let her feel like her family hasn't done in the last three years: she felt loved, like she shouldn't give up life.

"Hey." Troy said from beside her.

"Hey." Sharpay said smiling. "Mary asked about you this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes. Today Grandma is coming here. She'll bring Mary here, because she'll travel, and I'll take her home, so we can celebrate her birthday." Sharpay said and sighed sadly. "Just the two of us, in that damn empty house."

"Why don't you come to mine? My parents won't mind, I know it. We could celebrate it there." Troy said.

"Don't you think it'd be a little… abusive?" Sharpay asked.

"No way. We'd love to have you girls there. And besides, spending Mary's birthday in an empty house isn't very good." Troy said.

"Yeah, if it doesn't bother anyone, then I guess it's okay." Sharpay said. "But I don't want to arrive there and feel out of place."

"You won't. Now, come on, let's go to class before we're late." Troy said and they started walking. They were talking nicely, but when they went into the classroom, the two of them stopped talking, waiting for the teacher to come in.

--

"Don't you wanna sit with us?" Troy asked Sharpay. She was sitting in a table, alone. Ryan was with the rest of the gang. Actually, Sharpay didn't seem to be unhappy, she was humming and thinking about the musical.

"I don't know." She said. "Don't you think they don't want me to be there?"

"Come on, no one is a child anymore." Troy said. "Come on, it's better than eat alone."

"I'm always alone. Nothing's different." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but today you'll have a different routine." Troy said. "Come on, it'll be fun." Sharpay sighed and stood up. She followed Troy until they reached the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said and sat down. Troy sat down as well and continued eating. After some time in silence, Sharpay finally remembered something she had to tell Troy:

"Oh, Troy, about Anty's birthday, I can't go unless I bring Mary with me." She said.

"Uh, Shar, you just said her name out loud." Ryan said. Sharpay didn't seem surprised. She just looked at her brother and didn't change her expression.

"It's okay, no one is blind, someday they'll see right?" Sharpay said. "Guys there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Well, I act mean since my first year in East High." Sharpay said. "And there's a reason for that. I've been hiding a secret from all the students here. I wanna tell you guys, but I can't do this here in school." Sharpay looked around. "Why don't you all go to my house tomorrow after school? I'm sure I can tell you."

"I think that's okay." Taylor said. The others nodded. Sharpay smiled and said:

"Okay, so that's it." Sharpay sighed. "And Troy, I'll arrive a little late because I have to do my homework, take a shower, etc."

"Okay. I'll talk to my parents as soon as I'm home. Maybe we could do a special dinner." Troy smiled.

"Okay, thank you. But call me first, so I know that it's okay." Troy nodded and the bell rang. The gang stood up and walked in different directions.

Sharpay now felt great, she didn't know what the gang was thinking about her, but she hoped they changed their way after she told them her secret. She was feeling happier now. Now, the only thing she had to think about was Mary's birthday.

When the classes ended, most of the students left early. Sharpay was grabbing her books in her locker. She was late because she had to talk to her Math teacher. Sharpay wasn't going bad in school that year, but she just couldn't understand the new subject.

Sharpay closed her locker and walked down the halls going to the front door. She was looking around and humming, thinking about that night, she could imagine how happy Mary would be when she found out she would have a birthday party, for the first time in her life. Sharpay's never been able to do a party for Mary, since Ryan and she were the only ones who cared about Mary in her family.

Sharpay's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her brother holding Mary's hand walking down the halls in her direction. As soon as Mary saw her mother, her smile grew bigger and she looked up at her uncle. Ryan smiled and let her go.

"Hey, happy birthday sweetie!" Sharpay said hugging Mary and picking her up. "Mommy will tell you something that you will love. But first, we have to go home." Sharpay said as she walked next to Ryan.

--

Sharpay parked her car in front of Troy's house. She was feeling a little awkward about that. Mary didn't know about anything, Sharpay said it'd be a surprise, so it let Mary more excited about it.

Sharpay was wearing a white blouse, with blue skinny jeans and an orange belt. And May was wearing a pink dress, a baby pink tiara and gold shoes. Both them had taken a shower and Sharpay had washed Mary's hair.

Finally, Sharpay knocked on the door, holding her daughter's hand. Troy had called her and told her everything was okay, he had explained his parents everything, and they understood. Sharpay hoped she didn't feel out of place there.

"Hey!" Troy opened the door smiley. Mary looked at him and her smile grew even bigger. She ran and hugged him and he picked her up. "Happy birthday, Mary."

"Thank you, _Twoy_." Mary said. "Come in girls." Troy said and let Sharpay in. She walked in and looked around, feeling fine. Something inside her was telling her she wouldn't feel out of place.

"Sharpay!" It was Lucy. She hugged Sharpay and Jack soon appeared.

"Hey girls. Troy told us this would be an important event." Jack said. He looked around to talk to his son, but he was gone. "And where's he?"

Sharpay looked around looking for him. Soon, Troy showed up from the living room with Mary on his shoulders. She was giggling and he was looking up at her.

"Here I am." He said.

"Oh, guys, this little princess here is Mary, my daughter." Sharpay said pointing Mary. Troy got her down and carried her on his hip so his parents could see her.

"Happy birthday, Mary." Lucy and Jack said at the same time.

"She is beautiful." Lucy said. "Congratulations, Sharpay."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled. "Listen guys, I want you guys to tell me if I'm not welcome here, or anything like this."

"Oh, don't be stupid, you're always welcome here. And spending an important day alone at home is cruel." Lucy said. "Troy did the right thing inviting you."

"Thanks." Sharpay said. She sighed and Troy told her in a whisper:

"Listen, we were planning on doing a surprise for Mary. So, we better go upstairs and keep her there until the surprise time, okay?"

"Okay, and thank you again for doing this." Sharpay said.

"You're welcome." Troy said. "So, let's go?"

"Yep." Sharpay said. She, Troy and Mary went upstairs to wait until dinner was ready. Lucy and Jack were getting things ready for the dinner.

"I wanna do something to you." Mary said slowly and pointed Troy. "A draw."

"Okay, let me see if I have paper and color pencils." Troy said. He searched in his drawers. He found some papers and went to another room, then he came back with a box full of color pencils. Troy let Mary drawing and asked Sharpay:

"Sharpay, are you ready to tell the whole gang tomorrow?"

"More than ready. Mary will be there to meet them, and I'd like you to be there, if possible." Sharpay said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Troy smiled. He looked at Mary and she was looking for some pencil in the box. He sighed and kept talking to Sharpay.

"Do you think the guys will… stop thinking the way they used to think about me?"

"Of course; I, for example, changed completely the way I used to think about you."

"And what did you think of me before?" Sharpay asked.

"I prefer not to tell." Troy said. "It'll hurt you."

"Okay." Sharpay said. "I can ima-"

"I'm done." Mary interrupted her mother. She handed the draw to Troy and he looked at it.

"Aww, she loves you!" Sharpay said seeing the draw.

"What? But, how do you know?" Troy asked confused.

"She is always doing this kind of draw to me; with a big heart and a girl in it." Sharpay said. "And then, she says 'you're in my heart, mommy.'."

"Oh, Mary, the birthday is yours and I still get gifts?" Troy said. "Thank you."

"You're in my heart,_ Twoy_." Mary said smiling. Troy pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek many times.

"You're in mine too." Troy said. "And you don't have a way to escape." Mary giggled. She sighed and looked at her hand, kind of smiling. Some one knocked on the door and then opened it. It was Lucy, she was smiling, like she was hiding something and said:

"Let's go, it's time for dinner."

"Yeah." Sharpay stood up. She grabbed Mary's hand, but she let go of it and hugged Troy.

"I want _Twoy_." She said.

"Okay, okay." Sharpay said and put her hands in the air, smiling. She walked towards the door and Troy followed her with Mary in his arms.

"Oh, Mary close your eyes." Lucy said. Mary covered her eyes with her hands, smiling. "Oh, she's so cute." Mary took one hand from her eye and looked at Lucy, still smiling, then she covered her eye again. They got in the dinning room and it was beautiful: it had pink balloons all over the ceiling and there was a pink tablecloth, just like a posh dinner, but for a child's birthday.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Mary." Lucy said. Mary put her hands down slowly and looked around.

"Guys…" Sharpay said.

"This was Troy's idea." Lucy said. "Don't blame me."

"Troy… I told you it was nothing big." Sharpay said.

"Now, something you must learn about Troy: he doesn't listen to us." Lucy said kidding.

"Well, thank you Troy, but you could…" Sharpay said, but Troy put his free hand on her mouth and said, smiling:

"I could shut you up." Mary imitated Troy and put her hand on Troy's hand, giggling. "Yes, that's the way you do it, Mary. Mary's birthday is a big thing to celebrate." Troy said. Sharpay sighed and gave up. She waited for Troy and Mary to take their hands from her mouth, but they took long.

"Anything else to say?" Troy asked kidding. Sharpay rolled her eyes and shook her hand, saying no. "Okay." Troy and Mary took their hands from Sharpay's mouth and the family sat down.

"Can I at least say 'thank you very much'?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, this you can say." Troy smiled.

"And I agree with Troy, Mary's birthday is something huge to celebrate." Jack said.

"Did he… tell you guys the whole story?" Sharpay asked, fearing Troy did.

"Nope, he just said you had a daughter and that today was her birthday." Jack said.

"He said it would be your decision to say or not." Lucy said.

"Thank you, Troy. I thought you would have told them." Sharpay said. "Well, all I can say, now, is that it… it was horrible. And he didn't even love me."

"I'm sorry." Lucy said and touched Sharpay's hand.

"It's okay. Today is not a sad day;" Sharpay looked at Mary and smiled at her, saying: "I think God was confused when He gave me Mary."

"Why?" Troy asked, confused. "Because He gave me an angel, and the angels belong to Heaven." Sharpay said stroking Mary's hair. Mary looked at her mother and said:

"I love you, mommy."

"Awww." Sharpay said and hugged Mary tight. She was crying, but this time, not because she was sad, but because she was happy, and really happy.


	7. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

The next day, during the afternoon, almost the entire gang was in Sharpay's house, they were waiting for Taylor, Gabriella and Troy. Sharpay didn't show them Mary yet, because she was drawing in her room, and she still didn't come down.

"So, Shar, what's going on between you and Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, he's just coming here and spending a little time with me." Sharpay said.

"Just this?" Ryan asked.

"Come on, Ry. Aaron didn't do that, never. 3 years ago, I'd spend every single day alone." Sharpay said. "Nothing is going on between Troy and I."

"Okay, if you say so." Ryan said. He felt sorry for his sister: their parents never talked to her anymore, they never looked at her anymore, and she was always alone. He must admit Troy was doing a big favor for her.

Sharpay sighed and the doorbell rang. She stood up and walked towards the door, when she opened it, it was Troy, Taylor and Gabriella. They've came in two different cars, and Taylor and Gabriella were giggling.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said smiling. "Come in."

The three of them got in and went straight to the living room. Sharpay went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and went to the living room. She drank a sip of the water, sat down, put the glass on the table and took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started years ago, when I was 15 years old. I was in a relationship with a guy called Aaron. He… he never loved me if you guys wanna know. My father didn't like him, my mother convinced him that I was in love with him, so he calmed down." Sharpay sighed. "And one night, one beautiful and innocent night, things changed. We went too far with our relationship and… I ended up pregnant, and when I told him, he ran away. And when I told my parents, they said I could have the baby, but it would have consequences." Sharpay looked down and thought how she could go on.

"Well, then, I decided to have the baby. But the doctors told me that the chances of the baby survive during the pregnancy were minimum, because I was young and because in a first pregnancy there's chances of spontaneous miscarriage happen are huge. So, I didn't have any hopes." Sharpay said. "But, God heard my prayers, and my baby was born healthy and beautiful. I became all protective and such a broken hearted girl. But when I entered the school, I didn't want anything like Aaron happen to me again, so I 'pushed' people away by acting mean. And… until now I don't know what love is, because what my parents have with me is not love, what Aaron had with me is not love."

The entire gang was speechless, shocked and ashamed of themselves. They didn't know what to tell Sharpay, because of everything they've done to her, she's done to them, everything. Even Ryan hearing that, he felt sorry. He's never heard his sister talking like that.

"And… I'm not allowed to appear in the family portrait anymore or even celebrate Christmas. I have a picture of Mary on my lap opening a gift in Christmas, but it was from when I spent Christmas alone with my Uncle and Aunt." Sharpay said starring at the family portrait from the last year. "It's like I'm dead."

"That… hurts…" Taylor said.

"Yeah, it does." Sharpay said.

"But… to hear you tell us that… hurts." Taylor explained.

"We're sorry…" Chad said.

"Yeah, I think that's the least we have to say." Zeke said.

"It's okay, I understand you guys." Sharpay said. "You don't need to worry about anything. Just understand why I act mean."

"We do." Gabriella said. "We're sorry for you."

"It's okay." Sharpay said. "I forgot about Aaron, and now the only thing I have to think about is that little girl upstairs. And talking about her, I'm gonna bring her here, so you guys can meet her." Sharpay smiled and stood up, heading upstairs. She went to Mary's room and found her drawing on a little white table.

"Mary, sweetie, I have a surprise for you downstairs." Sharpay said. "Do you wanna come? You can bring your pencils and papers with you."

"Yay!" Mary said happily. Sharpay grabbed some papers and some color pencils. Mary extended her arms in Sharpay's direction and she picked her up and headed downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot your birthday present in the car." Sharpay said. "I'll take it."

When Sharpay entered the living room, the gang was discussing about Sharpay's story. When she showed up, they all looked at her and at Mary. They had faces like 'awww' or 'how cute'. Mary was with an unexpressed face and looked at all them. When she saw Troy her smile grew wide and she said:

_"Twoy!"_ Sharpay put her down and she ran to Troy's arms. He sat her on his lap and hugged her.

"How are you, Mary?" He asked.

"_Gweat."_ Mary said.

"So, this is Mary?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded. "Oh, my God, Sharpay! She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

"Tickle." Mary said to Troy. He started tickling her like he used to do. She laughed hard and didn't ask him to stop.

"Do you remember that draw you gave me, Mary?" Troy asked stopping tickling Mary. She laid down in his lap and giggled a little.

"Yeah." She said.

"I put it in a picture frame." Troy said.

"_Weally?"_ Mary asked.

"Yeah, I loved that draw." Troy said.

"And I love you." Mary said.

"Awww, me too." Troy said kissing her cheek. There was silence in the room for moments, except for Mary's giggles and laughter.

"So, guys what do you guys want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, maybe-" Chad said but he was cut off by Mary:

"Your hair is funny." Mary said slowly. Chad smiled at her and was about to continue, but Mary extended her arm and touched his hair. Chad couldn't help but giggle.

"You are funny." Mary said pointing Chad.

"And you are cute." Chad said imitating Mary. She giggled and walked towards Taylor and Gabriella.

"You are beaful." Mary said pointing Taylor. "And you are too."

"No, you're more." Gabriella said. Mary walked around the room, saying things about everyone, until she went to her mother and said, slowly:

"You are 'a' angel." Sharpay started crying watching her say that and hugged her daughter, tight. She let tears roll down her face and didn't let go of Mary soon.

"How a child can bring happiness, it's impressing." Gabriella commented.

"Yeah, it does." Taylor said.

"So… guys what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked wiping her tears away.

"First, you have to stop crying." Ryan said. Sharpay giggled and wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

"I wanna _dwaw_." Mary said.

"You do?" Sharpay asked, tickling.

"Yes." Mary said.

"Okay." Sharpay said. Mary looked around, but she didn't find her papers and pencils, so she ran upstairs and came back with a paper and some color pencils.

"Oh, meanwhile, I'll go to the car and get your gift, Mary." Sharpay said. She stood up and left by the front door. She went straight to her pink car, opened the driver's door and searched for the gift. When she found it, she grabbed it, and when she was going to take her hand out of the car, her father was passing by her, as the space between the two cars was small, and the door closed in her wrist. Sharpay felt her wrist break and she let out a loud scream.

Mary was showing her draw to Troy, and she was on his lap, talking about things. They were quiet as they heard the loud scream coming from outside. Mary got scared and she looked at the window.

"Mommy?" She jumped out of Troy's lap and ran to the door. The others ran after her to the door. Sharpay was trying to take her broken wrist out of the car, as she tried to make her father look at her and apologize. She was already crying, and the pain was only getting worse.

"Dad! Dad, please help me!" Sharpay said. Robert just looked at his daughter and entered the house, without saying anything.

"Dad! You broke my wrist!" Sharpay tried one more time, but the door closed and she just stayed there crying.

"Shar, are you okay?" Ryan asked getting out of the door.

"No, I can't… take my hand out of the car." Sharpay said. She tried to open the door, but it was kind of locked, and it was making her more nervous. Ryan and Chad were trying to open the door while the others were taking care of Mary, so she wouldn't cry. When the guys finally opened the door, Sharpay's wrist was totally purple, and she was crying a lot.

"It must be hurting." Chad said.

"My wrist? Nothing comparing to my heart." Sharpay said. "Did you guys see the way dad ignored me?"

"Yes, I can't believe he did this." Ryan said.

"Me neither." Sharpay said. She looked at her wrist and it was totally purple.

"We better go to a doctor to check this out." Ryan said.

"Wait a little. I'm going to talk to dad." Sharpay said and walked angrily to the front door. She walked straight upstairs and went to her parents' room. Her father was never home, and now that he was home for one day, she was going to ask him why she never got love from him, or from her mother.

"Dad, I wanna talk to you." Sharpay said on the door. She didn't bother wait for an answer, because Robert ignored her and entered the bathroom. Sharpay entered the room and waited for her father to get out of the bathroom.

When Robert opened the bathroom's door, he saw his daughter there, but he shrugged it off and started walking towards the door. But Sharpay grabbed his arm and tried to make him look at her.

"Dad, look at me, for one second." Sharpay said. "You just broke my wrist, and I won't let you get away with it."

Robert looked at his daughter like he was looking at nothing.

"I've been ignored since Mary was born. I waited to tell you this for 3 years, and now I'm gonna say it:" Sharpay said. "I'm tired, okay? I'm tired of being ignored, it's like I make the biggest and the worst mistake ever! The only thing I've done is have a daughter, for God's sake!"

Robert didn't change his expression. He looked irritated, like he didn't want to hear that never. He looked at his watch and then back at his daughter.

"You think you and mother have done a good job, but… this is not a family!" Sharpay said. "This is just a group of people who live together, but not a family."

"Done?" Robert asked, irritated.

"No. One last thing:" Sharpay said. "you are not a real father; you never were. And mother, she is-"

"Listen Sharpay: I don't care about your problems! Tell this to someone who cares!" Robert cut Sharpay off. He just pushed her out of the way and walked out of the house.

Sharpay sat down, thinking about her life. She was shocked, and she was afraid; everything at the same time. She was afraid she would never find true love, and she was shocked her father didn't love her.

"Shar? Shar, are you okay?" Ryan asked. Chad, Troy and he were there to see how Sharpay was. Ryan saw his sister kneeled on the ground and got worried, he kneeled on her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't stand this, Ryan." Sharpay said. She turned her head to face her brother. "I just can't."

"Oh my God, come on." Ryan said and helped his sister standing up. He grabbed her right wrist, but forgot it was broken, and she yelled in pain.

"Sorry sis. Come on, we have to go to a doctor to see this." They helped her standing up and took her outside. It looked like Sharpay was in shock, because she didn't look anywhere but the ground, and she didn't say anything. Mary was scared, watching her mother hurt like this. She was holding her cry, because she knew Sharpay would get better.

--

When Sharpay came back from the hospital, she looked angry. The rest of the gang was there with her, to comfort her. They went straight to the living room and waited some moments, for Sharpay to recover.

"This is… horrible." Sharpay said, starring at the ground. "He… he broke my wrist and said he didn't care."

"Who?" Mary asked.

"No one, sweetie. Come here, I think you're the only one who can make me better." Sharpay said. Mary sat on her mother's lap and looked up at her. "Listen up here, Mary: I will never ever let anything bad happen to you, or let your life be like my life." Mary nodded.

"Mommy, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Sharpay said. She looked in Mary's eyes and saw her fear. For some minutes, she wanted to make that fear go away, she didn't want her 3-year-old daughter feel that.

"We're leaving." Sharpay said standing up. She went to her room and her brother went after her. She grabbed a bag and starting looking for her clothes.

"Shar, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting my stuff to leave this house." Sharpay said and walked across the room, to find Mary's clothes.

"What? Why?" Ryan asked.

"Do you want to leave your home?!"

"This is a house, is not a home." Sharpay said.

"You can't do this, think about Mary!"

"I_ am_ thinking about Mary. Ryan, listen: I've seen how Mary feel, I saw the fear in her eyes, I know I have to do this." Sharpay said. "I don't want to live here anymore."

"And where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, anywhere! Even under a bridge is better than here." Sharpay said. Ryan was about to say something, but Troy knocked on the door, holding Mary's hand.

"Excuse me, guys, but Mary wanted me to come with her." He said. Mary walked towards her mother and looked at her like she was asking 'what's wrong?'. Sharpay kneeled in her level and started, just when Ryan left the room, upset.

"Mary, you're small to understand this, but we can't stay here." Sharpay said. "I'll call Aunt Lilly, and maybe we can stay over there." Mary looked down and seemed sad. Troy felt sad about that, he sighed and was about to leave, but Mary grabbed his hand again.

_"Twoy,_ stay." Mary said.

"I think your mother wants to be alone for some moments." Troy said. He looked at Mary again and she was with a sad face.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay in my house for a while?"

"Troy, you are being very nice to us, but don't you think this is too much?" Sharpay asked putting Mary's clothes in a pink bag.

"No, this is not." Troy said.

"What will your parents think? A teenage girl with a 3-year-old daughter moving there?" Sharpay asked.

"You know they like Mary, and they won't mind if you tell them what happened." Troy said. "And your wrist is a part of this."

"I… I can't do this, they'll think I don't have parents who taught me how to behave." Sharpay said. She put one last dress in the bag, closed it and turned to face Troy.

"I can't, I won't feel good with it."

"Oh, please, I'm gonna call them now." Troy said. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his mother's cell phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom, it's me. I wanna ask you something." Troy said.

"_Okay, ask it."_

"Listen, it's a long story, when I get home I'll tell you, but do you mind if Sharpay and Mary stayed over there for some time? Sharpay's having some problems at home." Troy said. Sharpay just watched him, with tears in her eyes. She didn't even know why they were there.

_"Of course I don't mind! It would love to have them here."_ Troy looked at Sharpay with a smile, like he was saying 'told you.' Sharpay just sighed and wiped her tears away. She looked at Mary and she had a smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks mom. See you." Troy said and hung up. He was still looking at Sharpay with his smile.

"See?"

"Troy… I don't know what to say." Sharpay said still wiping the tears away.

"You don't need to say anything." Troy said.

"At least 'thank you'. But even though, this is not even close to what I should say." Sharpay said.

"You're welcome." Troy said.

"Let's go downstairs?" Sharpay nodded and grabbed the bigger bag with her left hand. Troy took it from her, nicely and she grabbed the small bag. They went downstairs and found the gang around an upset Ryan.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ryan asked standing up and walking towards his sister.

"Why are you complaining? I'm not happy here anyway. Not even you, Ryan… not even you talk to me like before."

"Oh, cut the crap, I talk to you!" Ryan said.

"Not like brother and sister!" Sharpay yelled. "You talk to me like you were my classmate doing me a favor! And everyday I'm alone, but these days I've been feeling much better, not thanks to you!" Sharpay said and she walked towards the front door.

"Sorry guys, but today's been a bad day for me. I hope another day when I'm feeling better we can talk." Sharpay said to the rest of the gang. "Sorry I've invited you guys and leave like this, but I can't stay here any longer."

"It's okay, we understand." Taylor said. "We'll have a lot of time to talk." Taylor smiled. Sharpay smiled back and she, Mary and Troy walked towards his truck.


	8. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"Here we are!" Troy exclaimed as they entered his house. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Lucy said. Troy and Sharpay walked over there and she was cooking dinner. "Sharpay, we're happy to have you here!" Lucy said and smiled at the two teenagers and the child.

"Thanks, Lucy. Please, please, tell me if something's wrong, or if you guys want me to leave." Sharpay said.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it, okay?" Lucy said. "But what happened?"

"Well, it's a long story, I'm gonna make it shorter." Sharpay said. "My parents don't love me, and my father broke my wrist in the car's door."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, as long as I'm away from that place, I'm fine." Sharpay said. "And thanks a lot for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome." Lucy said. "Both you and Mary."

Sharpay smiled and looked down at Mary, who had an unexpressed face and holding Troy's hand, looking around.

"I'm doing macaroni and cheese, I hope you girls like it." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we do. Thanks." Sharpay said.

"Come on, guys. I'm gonna show you girls your room." Troy said. He took the two girls upstairs in the guest's room and then went to his room. Mary looked tired, and confused. Sharpay noticed that and she sighed, looking at her. That was how she felt too.

"Mommy, can I _dwaw?"_ Mary asked.

"I'll ask Troy if he has paper and color pencils." Sharpay said. She walked over Troy's room and knocked on the door. He was sitting on his bed looking for something in his backpack.

"Yep?" Troy looked up.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Troy, but Mary wants to draw. Do you have any paper or color pencil?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, right here." Troy grabbed a big box under a few clothes and handed it to Sharpay.

"Thanks." She said. She looked at the box and sighed.

"Don't worry, Sharpay. Things will get better." Troy said. Sharpay looked at him and he stood up and walked towards her. "I know how you're feeling, and I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can imagine your situation, and I understand." Troy said. "Listen, we should hang out sometime."

"I'm sure Mary will-" Sharpay started.

"That's amazing, you know that?" Troy said, cutting her off, smiling.

"What is amazing?" Sharpay asked, now looking more 'alive'.

"You always put Mary in the first place, that's amazing." Troy said. "But I wasn't thinking about Mary going. I meant just the two of us."

"Just… the two of us?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it could be cool." Troy said. "I mean, no big deal, just go out and drink a cup of coffee, talk a little. What do you think?"

"I… I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be good for you." Troy said. "I just wanna talk to you."

"I… I guess it's okay." Sharpay tried to smile. Troy returned. He looked at her, smiling, unsure about things. Way different than she was in school, and he felt strange. Like he wanted to hug her and make her sadness and pain go away, like he needed to stop her pain.

Sharpay looked up at Troy and she sighed. She was tired of her life, she was tired of being unsure and pretend to be so sure and mean. She looked at those beautiful blue eyes and felt a different feeling. Different than she felt when she met Aaron. It was like she couldn't control herself and she started to lean in, and for her surprise, he seemed to be in the same way. They were getting closer and closer fast, and it felt strange, but they didn't care. Their lips were just a couple of inches away from each other's, and the strange feeling was going away.

"Mommy?" Mary said in the door. Troy and Sharpay pulled apart and looked at Mary. Sharpay felt her cheeks hot and she blushed a little.

"What, sweetie?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sleepy." Mary said rubbing her eye.

"Really? Now? Okay, I'm gonna put your pajamas and tuck you in." Sharpay said. Mary nodded still rubbing her eye. "So, thanks for the pencils anyway Troy, but I think Mary won't use it today." Sharpay said and smiled. She grabbed Mary's hand, smiled at Troy and walked out the room.

--

"Mommy?" Mary woke up in a fright. She was almost crying and she was looking for her mother. She looked at where Sharpay should be sleeping, but she wasn't there. Mary started crying, but she looked at the corridor and got out of the bed. She walked out of the room, looking for her mother. "Mommy?"

Mary was scared, walking in the dark 2 o'clock in the morning. She kept calling her mother, but no one answered her. She started crying, since she didn't know how to come back, or where she could turn the lights on, she didn't know that house.

"Mary?" It was a male voice, coming from inside a room. Mary looked around, trying to see the person. "Mary, what happened?"

"Bad _dweam."_ Mary said, wiping her tears away.

"You had a bad dream?" Mary nodded.

"I'm afraid." Mary said.

"Come here." The person picked her up and took her inside the room. Mary recognized the person.

"Thank you, _Twoy."_ Mary said.

"You and your mother have something in common. You girls don't need to thank me that much." Troy said and laid down on the bed and put Mary on his side. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks_ Twoy."_ Mary said. She'd already stopped crying and she started feeling much better.

"You're welcome." Troy said and smiled. Mary smiled back and slowly closed her eyes.

--

The next morning, Sharpay woke up early. It was a Friday morning, and there were reasons for her to feel good. She looked around and remembered she wasn't in that hell called 'home'. She smiled even giggled with herself when she remembered what happened last night. _Oh my God, I almost kissed Troy Bolton!_ She thought to herself.

"Mary, sweetie-" Sharpay looked at Mary's bed and she wasn't there. Sharpay stood up and got worried. "Mary?" She walked out of the room and kept calling her daughter. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Lucy in there.

"Hey, Lucy have you seen-" Lucy closed the refrigerator's door and Sharpay could see Mary there. She looked happy. "Mary? Where were you?"

"_Twoy's woom_." Mary said. Sharpay giggled listening her speak.

"She told me she had a bad dream, and she didn't see you." Lucy said.

"Yes." Mary said.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I think I went to the bathroom around 2 AM and that's why you didn't see me." Sharpay said and hugged Mary. "Are you okay now?" Mary nodded happily.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sharpay said. "I won't be able to go to school today."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well, my parents don't talk to me, Ryan is mad at me and my grandmother is traveling. I don't have anyone to take care of Mary, so I'll have to stay." Sharpay explained. She felt terrible for saying that, and for hating her family. But it was true, and it seemed like she would never feel good.

"Sharpay, this is the most important year, you're graduating." Lucy said. "You haven't gone to school this week."

"I know but… wait; how do you know?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"Troy told me." Lucy said. "You go to school, I can take care of Mary for you."

"But… don't you have to go to work?"

"I work at home. And besides today my sister will have lunch here and she'll bring Anthony. I think he and Mary would love to play together." Lucy said and looked at Mary.

"Well, if there isn't any problem, honestly, then okay." Sharpay said.

"Okay, you can sit down, Jack and Troy are the last ones to wake up." Lucy giggled and so did Sharpay. Sharpay sat down and Mary sat beside her.

"Mommy, do you like _Twoy?"_ Mary asked slowly. Sharpay giggled, but still blushed.

"He and I are friends." Sharpay said.

"Who's _Aawon?"_ Mary asked.

"Wow, so many questions, you're only 3 years old." Sharpay said tickling her. "When you grow up I'll tell you."

"Good morning guys. Or should I say 'girls'?" Jack said entering the kitchen. He was the only morning person in the family.

"Good morning." Sharpay and Lucy said at the same time. Jack sat down and looked around, looking for his son.

"Where's Troy?"

"You know him, he's sleeping." Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot this detail." Jack said. Lucy put a few things on the table and Troy appeared in the room, not looking sleepy. Lucy thought that was strange, he was always sleepy in the morning.

"Good morning everyone." He said and sat down.

"Good morning." Lucy said. "It looks like someone is in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah, I had a great night." He said smiling.

"Really? Who was there with you?" Jack asked, kidding. The others laughed, but Sharpay reminded them:

"Guys, kids in the room!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jack said. He took a bite on his toast and received a playful hit in the arm. He looked at his side and saw Troy.

The family finished breakfast and Troy and Sharpay went upstairs to get ready to school as Jack got ready to go to work. Sharpay was feeling better that morning. She didn't have to face anyone who didn't love her, and she didn't have to face her family. And besides, Troy's family seemed to be very welcoming, and much better than her own family.

Sharpay walked downstairs towards the front door. She got ready first, and she wanted to see if everything was okay about Mary. She held Mary's hand and looked for Lucy, who was in the living room reading the newspaper. "Excuse me." Sharpay said knocking on the door. Lucy looked up at her and took her glasses.

"Sharpay, come in." Lucy said smiling. Sharpay walked in the room and seemed nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm, Lucy, about Mary, are you sure there isn't any problem?" Lucy sighed and looked at the table.

"Sit here, Sharpay." Sharpay did it and Lucy still looked at the table, thinking how she could begin. "You know Sharpay, sad things happen to everyone." Lucy said and looked into Sharpay's brown eyes.

"When I was a teenager, I was in the same situation as you are." Sharpay seemed surprise to hear that. "Yeah, I know. I was 17 years old, and I had a 1-year-old son." Lucy said. Sharpay still didn't say anything. She didn't know that about Lucy, and she never imagined. "When senior year started, the doctors found out he had a malignant tumor, and that even a surgery would put his life in risk. So, all I could do was wait and pray."

"Oh, Lucy, I'm sorry." Sharpay said.

"It's okay." Lucy said. "So, my son died after one month, and… my world went down. I could barely study, and I couldn't focus on anything, until Jack appeared in the picture." Lucy smiled thinking about it. "He reminded me that life should go on. And you know what? He was right."

"I… I don't… I don't know what to say." Sharpay said, really surprised.

"You don't need to say anything, this was years ago." Lucy smiled. "What I want you to know is: life goes on, we have to find a way out. I know you're hurt, but you'll find someone who loves you."

"Thank you Lucy." Sharpay smiled.

"You're very welcome." Lucy said. "Now, you better hurry up, or you'll be late for school."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." Sharpay waved at her, grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door.

Jack took Troy and Sharpay to school in his car and they soon left to the school.

When they walked into the corridors, Sharpay quickly put her 'mask' on and headed to her locker. But when she opened it, a group of girls passed by her laughing.

"Who would imagine?" One girl said. Sharpay looked at them with an evil look.

"You don't need to pretend anymore, Ice Mother." The girls laughed. Sharpay got confused and she saw the rest of the students laughing at her. She looked at the wall where the notes should be and saw a photo of Troy giving Mary to her when they were coming back home and Mary was crying. Sharpay's jaw dropped and she looked around, thinking of someone who could have done this.

"Do you know who's the father or you're in doubt?" A guy said and everyone laughed. "'Cause I know Troy isn't."

Sharpay ignored that and closed her locker, heading to the theater. She was angry, all she wanted to do was cry, and find out who did this. She entered the empty theater and walked towards the stage. She wanted to leave the school, and be with her daughter. Sharpay sat on the edge of the stage and cried. She couldn't, and she never cried in school before. She couldn't let anyone see her tears, but now it didn't matter, the whole school found out about Mary, so it didn't matter what she did. It was all ruined.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay looked up and saw Troy walking over there. She sighed and said:

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." Troy said and sat by her side.

"How can I be okay?! The whole school found out I'm a farce and I can't pretend anymore!" Sharpay said crying. Troy hugged her and sighed. They stood quiet for some minutes, until Sharpay sighed and spoke:

"Troy, just tell me something." He pulled apart from her to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me someday I'll be worth it." Sharpay said, trying to hold more crying.

"Don't say this, you _are_ worth it. All you have to do is stop letting yourself down, okay?" Troy said. Sharpay wasn't sure if she should nod or stay quiet. She chose the second option though. She looked down at her things and saw her pink small notebook there, where she used to write things, poems, when she was sad. Most of those poems were about her life, the pain she went through and the fight for her space.

"What are you writing?" Troy suddenly asked, seeing her write.

"It's a poem. It's not done yet, but it'll be." Sharpay said wiping her tears away.

"Can you read it for me? Or it'll make you cry even more?" Troy said.

"It's okay." Sharpay said. "_In my life, there's been hurting and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life."_

"Wow, that's good. Actually, very deep." Troy said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said smiling. "You know, always when I'm sad, I just go home and hug my daughter. I don't wanna do this anymore, it seems like… I don't know, I have to face my problems."

"You have to, but you have to learn how to do this." Troy said.

"Well, I'm learning in the way there." Sharpay said.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this… 'school-finding-out-about-Mary' thing?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, sure?" Troy said.

"Come on, take your poem, and let's go." Sharpay put her notebook back in her purse and wiped one last tear away. She looked down at her phone, the picture of her and Mary, in Christmas was showing in the screen. She smiled, sighed and looked up.

"We can call my mom during the lunch to see how she and Mary are getting along." Troy suggested seeing the photo.

"That would be great." Sharpay said. Troy just smiled and they got out of the room. The two of them tried to ignore all the students staring at them, actually, it was more at Sharpay, but she tried to ignore. She's never felt that vulnerable before, imagine in school. Her mask just fell down.

--

"Sharpay, we're sorry for what happened." Gabriella said.

"No problem. I'm sure someday they'll forget." Sharpay said, but she was still sad.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just ignore them. And… where's Ryan?" Chad asked looking around.

"He said he needed to go home, he forgot something." Jason said.

"Did he say what?" Troy asked.

"No." Zeke said.

"Let's change the subject: we'll call my mother and see how Mary's doing, right Shar?" Troy said. Sharpay nodded smiling. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his mother's cell phone number.

"Hi, honey!" Lucy said.

"Hey mom. How are you and Mary?" Troy asked.

"Mary's not here. I thought Ryan's told Sharpay." Lucy said. Troy made a confused face and looked at Sharpay, but she didn't understand.

"Told what, mom?"

"He's taken Mary with him." Lucy said. "He didn't tell me where, but he came here and said Sharpay asked him to take Mary to school."

"Sharpay didn't said anything, mom." Troy said worried.

"What happened?!" Sharpay asked.

"Wait a little." Troy said to his mom. "Ryan went there and took Mary with him."

"What?!" Sharpay asked.

"Troy, let me talk to her." Lucy asked on the phone.

"Okay, bye." Troy said and handed the phone to Sharpay.

"Hey Lucy." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, didn't you ask your brother to bring Mary to school?" Lucy asked.

"No, I didn't. He and I had a fight when I decided to leave home." Sharpay said. "Don't worry about anything, I'll call him, and pray he doesn't do anything against Mary."

"Okay, but I'm sorry anyways." Lucy said.

"No problem. Bye." Sharpay said and handed the phone back to Troy. She grabbed her phone and dialed Ryan's number. _Please, pick up, Ryan._ She thought to herself.


	9. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

"Hello?" Ryan spoke on the phone. He was smiling with himself, after all, he knew what he was doing wasn't right.

"Ryan, where do you think you're going with my daughter?!" Sharpay almost yelled in the phone.

"Don't worry, it's nowhere far from you. I'll give her back to you, with one condition." Ryan said.

"What is your condition?" Sharpay asked.

"First, turn around." Ryan said. Sharpay did it and saw his brother carrying Mary on the cafeteria's door. She hung up and stood up. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care.

"Mommy!" Mary screamed and extended her arms. But Ryan didn't let her go.

"Come here sis, we'll have a talk." Ryan said. Sharpay walked slowly in Ryan's direction and Troy was right after her.

"Ryan, if you're trying to humiliate me, then thanks it's working. But Mary isn't a part of it, so please let her go and no one will get hurt." Sharpay asked starting to cry.

"No! You left home, now you'll pay!" Ryan yelled.

"Pay for what? What did I do?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan, please stop that, you know your sister doesn't deserve any of this." Chad said beside Sharpay.

"Yes, she does." Ryan said. He turned to his sister again, with an angry face and said:

"Catch me if you can." Ryan started running out of the cafeteria. Sharpay quickly took off her shoes and started running after him, just like the rest of the gang. They followed Ryan listening to Mary's crying and screaming. The teachers noticed almost the entire school was running after something, and they called Mr. Matsui. All the teachers followed the students until they got in the roof.

Now, the crowd didn't move, because Ryan was saying he would throw Mary out there if one of them moved forward.

"No one move! Or Mary will be down there in a second!" Ryan yelled. "Sharpay, come here."

Sharpay shook her head, crying, saying no.

"I said come here!" Ryan yelled with all his strength. Sharpay walked slowly over her brother.

"Ryan, what are you doing? You used to be a great brother, what happened? Just because I have a daughter and I'm trying to protect her you changed?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I want you to be home again." Ryan said. "Did you hear all those things you said to me?!"

"I was saying the truth! Dad _did_ break my wrist and he already hit me once, in front of everyone, I won't let it happen to Mary." Sharpay yelled.

"It doesn't matter. You could have discussed it with me before deciding." Ryan said. He didn't notice, but Mary was saying she needed to go to the bathroom, and she was getting angry. Sharpay looked at her daughter and she was starting to pull Ryan's hair so he would pay attention to her.

"Ryan, please let her go." Sharpay asked, seeing that.

"Never, only if you come back home!" Ryan said.

"I wouldn't humiliate myself like that if I were you." Sharpay said raising an eyebrow. Ryan didn't understand how she could be calm.

"Oops!" Mary said looking down.

"Mary!" Ryan said seeing what she's done. "You stupid child!"

Mary made an angry face and hit Ryan's cheek. She was wearing a ring she always wore since she was 1 year old, and it cut Ryan's cheek.

"I hate you!" Mary said and pulled his hair harder. Ryan put her down, she hit him once more and run to her mother. Ryan grabbed his sister's neck and said to her:

"I promise I'll make your life a living hell from now on." Mary saw that and kept hitting her uncle's leg, angry. Ryan let Sharpay go and she ran to where the rest of the crowd was.

"I'll call the police." Troy said.

"There's no reason for that, Bolton!" Ryan said.

"No, really? You just kidnapped Mary!" Troy said putting his phone near his ear. Ryan sighed angrily and looked down while Troy was calling the police.

"Mr. Evans, come to my office now." Mr. Matsui said. Ryan followed his principal and the whole school clapped. Sharpay ignored them and kneeled in her daughter's level, hugged her and kissed her many times, crying.

"Mary, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Mary said crying as well. She hugged her mother tight and didn't want to let go.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sharpay asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked with her hand on Mary's cheek.

"Yes." Mary said.

"I have to take you back to Troy's house to change your clothes, okay?" Sharpay said.

"Okay, mommy." Mary said.

"Can you wait until get home with your clothes wet?" Sharpay asked and tickled Mary. Mary giggled and answered:

"Yes, I can."

"Okay, then let's go." Sharpay grabbed her hand and walked through the crowd down the stairs and to the front door. But when she got there, she remembered she didn't have her car there. She turned around and walked into the school again.

"Troy? I…"

"Forgot you didn't have your car?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Sharpay said.

"I thought you would say that." Troy smiled. "Don't worry, I can take you home."

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"What about you, Mary? Are you okay?" Troy asked looking down at Mary. She rolled her eyes and said:

"Yes, _Twoy."_

"Okay, then." Troy said. "Let's go."

--

"Guys! You're here! And Mary, how are you?" Lucy said worried when the three of them arrived.

"Yes." Mary said.

"Now, let's change these clothes, and I'll go back to school." Sharpay said.

"Auntie Lucy, when is-" Anthony started walking out of the living room, but he smiled brightly when he saw who was there. _"Sharpie!"_

"Anty!" Sharpay said hugging him. "How are you, buddy?"

"I'm great." Anty said. "Will you go to my birthday party?"

"Yes, of course." Sharpay said. "I think someone here lied to me when he said he was four years old." Anthony giggled as Sharpay tickled his stomach.

"Yes, I lied." Anthony looked at Sharpay's right wrist. "What happened?"

"An accident with the car's door. It wasn't too bad, I'll be able to take this out in a few weeks." Sharpay said. She was kneeled in Anthony's level and she felt someone pulling her shirt, she looked at the side and saw Mary.

"Who's that?" Anthony asked.

"I think we both lied. This is Mary, my daughter." Sharpay said.

"You have a daughter?" Anthony asked. Sharpay nodded. "But you're young!"

"Thanks, but yeah, I do." Sharpay said. "Excuse me Anty, I have to change Mary's clothes."

"Okay." Anthony said. Sharpay stood up, grabbed Mary's hand and they walked upstairs. Sharpay quickly bathed Mary and put another clothes on her. She combed Mary's hair and put her shoes on her, and then walked downstairs.

"Better now, Mary?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. I hate Uncle _Wyan."_ Mary said angry.

"From now on, you stay away from him, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Sharpay said kneeling and looking into Mary's blue eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay away _fwom_ him, mommy." Mary said slowly.

"Away from who, _Sharpie?"_ Anty asked. Sharpay giggled.

"You're a very curious boy, aren't you?" Sharpay asked and Anthony nodded smiley.

"My brother."

"Yes, he is bad." Mary said.

"What did he do?" Anthony asked Mary and she started to tell Anthony. Sharpay smiled and stood up again, sighing.

"Okay, I'm going then. Will you two be okay here?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Mary and Anthony said at the same time.

"Okay, I want a kiss." Sharpay said and kneeled again in the two children's level. Both Mary and Anthony kissed Sharpay's cheek and she said:

"You guys are wonderful kissers! Now, I'm going." Sharpay said and stood up. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Anthony said.

"Bye mommy. Be safe." Mary said. Sharpay giggled and nodded and turned to Troy.

"Let's go?" she asked.

"Yes, but we're late for class anyway." Troy said.

"It doesn't matter. It was either class or Mary getting a cold." Sharpay said. "And Mary is way more important for me."

Troy nodded and they walked out of the house and went back to school. When they got there, Ryan wasn't there anymore.

--

At night, Sharpay and Troy arrived back home in Jack's car. They were both a little tired. Troy noticed his aunt's car was still there. The three of them got out of the car and walked towards the house. "Hey guys! We're here again!" Troy said opening the door.

"Hi." Lucy said.

"Hi mommy!" Mary said smiling and hugged her mother.

"Hi _Sharpie."_ Anthony said and also hugged Sharpay.

"Hey little guys, how are you?" Sharpay said.

"We're great!" Anthony said.

"We did chocolate cake!" Mary said slowly.

"Really? I bet it's very good." Sharpay said.

"It is." Anthony said. "You will eat a piece after dinner."

"Okay." Sharpay said. "Now, I'm going upstairs leave my stuff."

"Can we go with you?" Anthony asked.

"Of course, come on." Sharpay said. She grabbed Mary and Anthony's hand and they walked upstairs. Sharpay put her purse on her bed, sat down and thought for a while.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. Monday we have a presentation in History class, and I'm kinda nervous." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Because I'll have to talk in front of my whole class." Sharpay said.

"But why are you nervous about that?" Anthony asked.

"That's easy." Sharpay looked at him and thought about it. Anty was right, presenting a work was very easy, comparing to all the things she's been through. She nodded alone and said:

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call myself down, okay?"

"Yeah!" Mary and Anthony said at the same time.

"So, what did you guys do the whole afternoon?" Sharpay asked.

"We did chocolate cake!" Anthony said.

"I already know that, what else did you do?" Sharpay asked.

"We played hide and seek, we watched TV." Anthony said. "And we had lunch… I think that's it."

"We did a _dwaw _for you, mommy." Mary said. She searched in the room, both her and Anthony, and when they found the drawing, Mary handed it to her mother. Sharpay saw it and she smiled. It was a big blond smiley girl, a small blond smiley girl and a brown haired boy. And it was written 'we love you' in the 'sky'.

"Aww, thank you guys." Sharpay said.

"You're welcome." Anthony said. "Auntie Lucy helped us writing."

"Anty, come on, we have to go." Stephanie said on the door. "Oh, hi Sharpay."

"Hi." Sharpay smiled. "Anty keeps talking about you." Stephanie said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, will you go to my birthday party?" Anthony asked.

"I already told you. Yes." Sharpay said. Anthony jumped up and down.

"Okay, champion, say bye to your friend and let's go." Stephanie said.

"Bye _Sharpie_." Anthony hugged Sharpay and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Bye Anty, see you." Sharpay said. Anthony waved at her and he and his mother went downstairs. Sharpay looked at Mary and she was looking for something. Sharpay smiled at her and sighed. Her life was getting a little better those days.


	10. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII **

The next day, Sharpay woke up early, by a little blond person calling her. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes and looked at Mary. Mary was smiling happily and she sat on her mother's lap.

"Good morning, honey. What do you want?"

"I want to say 'good morning, mommy'." Mary said.

"Good morning for you too, sweetie." Sharpay said. "Let's get dressed?"

"Yes." Mary said. Sharpay got up and looked for some clothes, dressed Mary up and then when she was going to get dressed, Mary asked her:

"Mommy, can I go with Twoy?"

"Sure, where is he?" Sharpay asked. Mary pointed the window, Sharpay looked through it and saw Troy and Jack playing basketball. Sharpay just thought, how could the basketball guy, the most popular boy in the school, help the heartless Ice Princess?

"Bye mommy." Mary said getting out of the room. Sharpay watched her leave and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Mary went downstairs, entered the kitchen and she saw Lucy there. Lucy smiled at her and said:

"Good morning Mary. Where is your mother?"

"Getting _dwessed_." Mary said.

"Do you want breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." Mary said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucy said and watched the little girl get out of the house and head to the backyard.

Troy was trying to pass his dad, but Jack looked like a wall. In one moment, Troy jumped, and Jack put his hand in front of the ball, but he ended up hitting Troy across the face and he fell down.

"Sorry, champion, are you okay?" Jack asked helping Troy standing up.

"Yeah, no problem." Troy said and finally noticed Mary there. "Oh, good morning Mary."

"Good morning, _Twoy_." Mary said and walked over there. "And _Twoy's _daddy."

"You can call me Jack." Jack said giggling.

"Okay." Mary said smiling. Jack entered the kitchen, sat down and kept talking to his wife while he drank a glass of water.

"How are you going, little girl?" Troy said picking Mary up.

"_Gweat_." Mary said. "_Twoy_, do you like mommy?"

"Your mother is a very nice person, she and I are great friends." Troy said. "Why Mary?"

"Nothing." Mary said smiling.

"Guys! It's time for breakfast!" Jack called from the kitchen door. Troy tickled Mary and walked towards the kitchen. There, they found Lucy sitting next to her husband, drinking a glass of orange juice, Jack reading the newspaper and Sharpay with Mary's milk on her hand looking away, thinking.

"Good morning Shar." Troy said smiling. Sharpay took about some seconds to notice someone talked to her. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, what?" Sharpay asked.

"Good morning." Troy said smiling.

"Good morning." Sharpay smiled back.

"Do you feel better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, way better. Ryan may be arrested, but this way he'll be out of my and Mary's life." Sharpay said and sighed.

"Are you sad about that?" Troy asked.

"No. He can't describe himself as a brother." Sharpay said. "I feel even good for him." Sharpay looked at Mary and she smiled at her mother. Sharpay smiled back at her and turned to Troy:

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk in the mall. Do you wanna go?" Troy asked like that wasn't a big deal.

"Okay, I have to buy a new dress and new shoes for Mary." Sharpay said.

"Will I stay with Lucy again?" Mary asked slowly. Everyday she was speaking better and she was happier everyday. A week ago, she wouldn't say anything during breakfast or afternoon, because it was only her mother and her in the house, and Mary knew Sharpay didn't talk too much about Mary at night because her parents were home, and she didn't want to make them angry.

"With Lucy and Jack." Lucy answered. Mary smiled brightly and jumped, saying:

"Weeeee!"

"Wow, that's all excitement?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, I love Lucy." Mary got out of Troy's lap and walked towards Lucy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And I love Jack." She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and walked back to Troy. "And I love _Twoy_." She hugged him and gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

"I love the way she says my name, it's so cute." Troy said.

"Thanks, _Twoy_." Mary said and turned to Sharpay. "And I love mommy." And gave her mother a long kiss on the cheek as well.

"Thanks Mary, I can see someone is in a good mood today." Sharpay said and both her and Troy tickled Mary.

The family soon finished breakfast, it was way different than in Sharpay's house. Jack and Lucy were awesome parents and people, and Troy was being really nice to her since he found out her secret. Sharpay smiled and sighed, she was starting to know what true love is.

--

In the mall, Sharpay and Troy were talking like great friends, and Sharpay was searching for a new dress for Mary. They were in the store, and Troy was asking Sharpay about her, he only knew the sad things she told about her life, and he was asking the good things. Most of them involved Mary.

"…yeah, Mary really is a good kid, and you're a great mother." Troy said. Sharpay wasn't actually looking at him, she was seeing the dresses, but after he said that, she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. And you're family is being very good to me since I 'moved'." Sharpay said and looked back at the dress. "Troy, what do you think of this one?"

"It's beautiful, and this will look great on Mary." Troy said. The dress was green, pink and white and it didn't have anything drawn on it but a pink flower on the white part.

"Yes, I think it'll be this one." Sharpay grabbed one in Mary's size and started looking for shoes which matched the dress. "What color do you think? Pink or white, for the shoes?"

"I don't know, I think white is better. You can wear it with everything." Troy said.

"Yeah, white is better, even though Mary loves pink." Sharpay said giggling.

"Just like her mother." Troy said and Sharpay smiled.

"She got that from me." Sharpay said and smiled. "And nothing from her father, except from his blue eyes."

"That's a good thing?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Ummmm, let's see…" Sharpay said. "This one or this one?" She showed two shoes which were almost the same, but one had a flower and the other didn't.

"I think the one without the flower." Troy said.

"Yeah, me too. It'd be too much flowers." Sharpay said. "Now, a tiara."

"Wow, brand new outfit for Mary." Troy said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said smiling.

"We can drink something after we go out of here, what do you think?" Troy suggested.

"Sure." Sharpay said. She paid for the dress, tiara and the shoes and the two of them walked towards the food court. Troy chose a Coke and Sharpay an orange juice. They sat down on a table and kept talking.

"…okay, enough about me." Sharpay said. "My life is the opposite of what people think. What about your life?"

"Well, my life is exactly what people think: I'm the basketball guy in East High." Troy said and they both giggled.

"I already know that, tell me something you think I don't know about your life." Sharpay said.

"Do you know that I had a brother?" Troy asked.

"The one who your mother had when she was in high school? Yes, she told me." Sharpay said.

"Really? When?" Troy asked.

"When she said she could stay with Mary, I went there very insecure, and asked her about that. She told me this story." Sharpay said. "I'm sorry for you, I couldn't believe this would happen in your family."

"Yeah, but do you know what is the most important in this story?" Troy asked. Sharpay didn't say anything. "Life moves on, we don't have to forget those we loved, but who loved us back. And you, Miss Sharpay Evans, is someone who has to learn that. Don't think about people who didn't love you or don't love you, think about the ones who actually do."

"Thanks, this is something I'm starting to do." Sharpay said. "Your family is very lovely." Troy nodded and thought for a while, looking at Sharpay. She just looked at him like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Sharpay, can I tell you something?" Troy asked, finally.

"Sure."

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Yes, go on."

"Sharpay, I like you. I don't want you to be scared, but I just want you to know that I'll be there for you." Troy said, serious.

"Thanks. I like you too, you're doing things to me that Aaron never did. Buying clothes for Mary, for example, is something he couldn't do." Sharpay said and smiled. "Thanks for that, Troy."

"You're welcome." Troy said. When they were in silence, the two of them kept looking at each other smiling. They didn't notice, but they started to lean in, their smiled started disappearing as they didn't feel strange this time: they felt great. Finally, their kiss happened, with no one to interrupt. It was a passionate, innocent kiss, different from Aaron kisses (_when _he kissed Sharpay). Nothing seemed to be going on around the couple.

Taylor and Gabriella were passing by and they took some minutes to recognize the blond girl and the brown haired boy. Gabriella was looking at her phone, searching for some number, until Taylor started pulling her arm and she couldn't see anything.

"What?!" Gabriella asked, irritated.

"Look." Taylor said pointing the couple.

"Wow, that's cute. Can I go back to my phone now?" Gabriella asked and looked back at her phone.

"You didn't recognize who are they, did you?" Taylor said.

"No, and I don't care. My mother called me, it may be something important." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, those are Troy and Sharpay!" Taylor said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, look." Taylor said.

"They look cute together."

"Yeah, they do." Gabriella said. "Come on, leave them alone."

"Okay, but we can come back later." Taylor said.

"Or talk to them in school." Gabriella suggested. "Don't do anything for now." Taylor just nodded and they walked out of the mall. Gabriella was still looking for her phone. Taylor rolled her eyes and just walked.

When their kiss ended, Sharpay and Troy pulled apart and just looked at each other. It was the first time Sharpay didn't feel awkward in front of a guy she kissed in three years.

"I think I have the rest of the poem." Sharpay said with a small smile.

"I'm curios to know that." Troy said. Sharpay just smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"11:45. We should go back home." Troy said. "Oh, did I tell you I had a sister?"

"Really?" Sharpay asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she was traveling with her boyfriend. And I think today she's coming back, if she didn't come back yet." Troy said.

"Nice, what's her name?"

"Julie. She is already in college, that's why nobody, except from Chad and the guys on the basketball team, knows her." Troy explained. "But she's really nice."

"Okay, if you say so." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, so let's go?" Troy asked and stood up. Sharpay also stood up and the two of them walked towards the parking lot. Both them weren't hungry, they were just thinking. Sharpay was fearing the could feel awkward, but she didn't. Troy was fearing either he or Sharpay would feel awkward or embarrassed with that kiss, but he didn't feel, and neither Sharpay. Even though they were feeling great, the tension in the air was still a little strong.

When they got there, it was 12:10, and Jack was only starting with the barbecue he would do for Julie. Julie wasn't there yet, but she was on her way. Troy was excited to see his sister again. Julie did college in Paris, and she finally finished and was able to come home. It's been almost four years since she barely came home, only in some weekends and holydays. But she used to send letters everyday and call sometimes. But Julie was also excited to come back home.

The family was at the backyard, talking, waiting for Julie to arrive and for Troy to come back from the bathroom. Mary was telling jokes and telling Lucy and Jack about her life. It sounded really happy for the bad life Sharpay's been going through. Sharpay, in the other hand, was smiling and happy to see her daughter this excited.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I'll go get the drinks." Lucy said.

"Oh, let me help you." Sharpay said and followed Lucy into the kitchen. Sharpay's been smiling and humming happily she came back, both her and Troy, and Lucy noticed that. Lucy handed the water to Sharpay and watched her a little. She drew two hearts on the pitcher and smiling at them. Lucy raised both her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, what happened there, lovebird?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Sharpay asked, finally without her smile.

"You and Troy went out, and then you guys come back smiley, humming, drawing hearts, what happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was awesome, Lucy." Sharpay said smiling again and drawing more hearts. "Troy and I were talking, it was about me at first, but then I asked him to talk about himself. And he started telling why you told me that story about your son, and he told me he liked me, that he would be there for me, and I told him I liked him too, and we were in silence, and then we kissed! With passion, love and all, and it was a long kiss. We both didn't feel strange this time, we just let our tongues dance and then…"

"Okay, enough details. I'm happy that you're happy." Lucy said, honestly.

"Thanks. It felt way different than when Aaron kissed me. It felt… right, special, you know?" Sharpay said, this time serious.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "Now, come on, take your hearts and let's go back there." Sharpay grabbed the water pitcher and walked humming and smiling back to the backyard.

Troy was walking downstairs, going to the backyard, but in that moment, the doorbell rang. He lifted his eyes and looked at the door. He quickly ran there and opened the door. He found a smiley brunette girl outside.

"Julie!" He said and hugged her.

"Hey bro! How are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine. Come in." Troy let his sister in and she looked around.

"Thanks, this place hasn't changed." Julie said.

"It never does." Troy said. "Come on, we're all at the backyard." Troy and Julie walked towards the kitchen, and he noticed she had no bags, just her purse.

"Let me guess: you'll live with your boyfriend?" Troy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Julie said and clapped her hands. When they were about to go out, Julie saw a blond girl with a cast in her wrist and a little girl on her lap waving at Troy. Julie quickly took a deep breath, looked at Troy and said:

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but-" Troy was cut off by Julie pulling him inside the kitchen where the rest of the family didn't see them.

"What happened? I mean, sorry for asking you this like the World War III is happening, but what happened?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, Sharpay is a friend of mine." Troy said smiling.

"Please, don't… did you… I can't even ask this, but… did you get her pregnant?" Julie said.

"No! It wasn't me, it was some other stupid and terribly arrogant guy." Troy said.

"Really? 'Cause it's strange I go to Paris for four years, come back and there's a girl and little girl here." Julie said.

"Sharpay's been having some problems at home." Troy explained.

"Okay." Julie said sighing. "Sorry, I'm stressed about the flight and all, and this scared the hell out of me. Oh, I need to talk to mom and dad. It's important."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I can't tell only to you. They need to know first." Julie said nervous. "Let's just… eat with no stress, can we do that?"

"Wow, you arrive and it seems like you never moved." Troy said. Julie looked at him with a strange look. He laughed while they both walked out of the door and said:

"Don't worry, I love you."

"I know that." Julie smiled.

"Julie!" Lucy said and hugged her daughter. After her, it was Jack's turn to give Julie a big hug.

"Lucy, this is Sharpay, Troy's friend, she'll stay here for a while." Lucy said. Sharpay smiled at Julie. "And this is Mary, her daughter."

"Hello girls, I think you already know but I'm Julie, Troy's brother." Julie said and smiled.

"Hi Julie." Mary said smiling. When she said some word with 'j', it would sound more like a 'z' mixed with a 'd'. It was very cute.

"Hey Mary." Julie said. She was the only one in the family with brown eyes.

"Julie sit down, tell us about your last days in Paris?" Lucy said. Julie took a deep breath and started telling her parents about Paris. They found out she looked a lot like Sharpay (when she wasn't insecure and sad).


	11. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX **

In the afternoon, Sharpay was in the guest's room with Mary, doing her homework. Mary was sitting on her bed, drawing like always. Sometimes, Sharpay would lift her eyes from the homework to look how Mary was doing. When Sharpay finished, she sighed and just looked at Mary, thinking. She was feeling great, but she didn't know how Troy was feeling. She smiled with herself and told Mary:

"Mary, sweetie, stay here, mommy is going downstairs and I'll be right back." Sharpay stood up and walked towards the door, when she stepped out, she looked down and hit her head on someone else's head. She looked up and saw Troy giggling with his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, Troy." Sharpay said.

"No problem, who thought we were going to see each other at the same time?" Troy asked. They both giggled and heard someone else's giggling. They looked inside the room and saw Mary looking at them and laughing.

"Mommy and _Twoy_ hit head!" Mary said and laughed again. Sharpay and Troy giggled and looked back at each other.

"What were you going to ask me?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to ask you about the kissing thing? You seemed tense in the car." Sharpay asked.

"It was because I thought you were tense." Troy said.

"I also thought so!" Sharpay said.

"So… we're okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we are." Sharpay said.

"Great." Troy said. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Yeah, me too." Sharpay said. Sharpay just smiled and Mary called her:

"Mommy, _Twoy_, look." Sharpay walked towards her and Mary handed her the drawing she did. Sharpay looked, she made a confused face and showed it to Troy.

"That's beautiful, but where are you Mary?" Troy asked.

"I'm not there." Mary said. "It's only you."

"Okay." Sharpay said. The drawing showed a blond girl with brown eyes and a brown haired guy with blue eyes holding hands. And something on them, maybe Mary tried to write their names.

"Thanks, Mary." Sharpay said smiling. Mary just smiled.

"I love you." Mary said to both Troy and Sharpay. Troy smiled, ran towards her and started tickling her. Mary laughed hard and shook her little arms and legs. Sharpay laughed seeing that and joined Troy tickling Mary. When they stopped, Mary kept laughing for some time.

"Oh, Anty's birthday party is tomorrow by the way." Troy said.

"Really? I thought it was only a couple of weeks away." Sharpay said.

"Why do you think Anty was all excited and kept asking you if you would go to his birthday party?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Sharpay said giggling. She sat on her bed and thought for a while. "Your sister seems nice." She grabbed the notebook where her poems and songs were, opened in the page where the poem she read to Troy was and she started writing.

"Yeah, but today she looked nervous, thought. She said she had something important to tell our parents." Troy said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "She must have asked you about me."

"Yeah, she did." Troy said giggling. "She thought I was as irresponsible as she thought and got you pregnant while she wasn't here, but I told her she was wrong." Troy said and tickled Mary.

"Well, you can't blame her, Aaron looked like you a little." Sharpay said while writing. "Besides, Mary has blue eyes and you as well, she looks like you."

"Yeah…" Troy seemed thoughtful as he picked Mary up and looked at her like he was thinking about what he should buy. He sat her on his shoulders and Mary kept giggling.

"I can bet that in the end of the day, Mary is gonna be tired as hell." Sharpay said finally looking up.

"Well, what can I do if I like to play with her?" Troy asked. "Do you wanna join us playing outside?"

"Sure." Sharpay put her notebook down and followed Troy and Mary.

Troy went to the backyard still with Mary on his shoulders, and when he stepped outside, he started walking in a way that Mary jumped a little.

"What should we play?" Troy asked.

"Put her down and let's play catch." Sharpay suggested.

"What do you think Mary?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" Mary said. Troy put her down and Mary started running giggling.

"At least she will sleep all night." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." They started running after Mary and they played with her. Troy picked her up and put her stomach on his shoulder and he Mary started laughing really hard. Sharpay watched it and tried to reach them, but Troy was faster.

Lucy was watching the three of them play from inside the kitchen and sometimes she took some photos. She couldn't deny they looked like a family and that there was some chemistry between them, including Mary. Lucy just sighed and walked into the house.

--

At night, the family was watching TV in the living room. Mary was with them, but as soon as they noticed she was asleep, they changed the channel. Jack, Lucy and Troy were discussing about the news. Troy was wondering why Sharpay was so quiet, but he only thought she was tired.

"… no, this was stupid, he could have killed her!" Jack said.

"I know, but Sharpay tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen! _He_ was crazy!" Troy said. "Shar-"

Troy looked at Sharpay and found her laying on the couch with Mary on her stomach and they both hugging each other, sleeping. With Sharpay's breathing, Mary went up and down and she looked peaceful.

"Awww, look how cute." Lucy said in a low voice.

"Yeah, they look beautiful." Troy said.

"I can imagine they are tired." Jack said.

"Let them there, when I go upstairs I'll call them." Troy said.

"Okay, oh, I'll take a picture." Lucy said and grabbed her camera. She took a picture and she and Jack went upstairs. They were also tired. Troy watched a little more TV and decided to go up to his room and sleep. He woke Sharpay up and said she needed to go to her room, tuck Mary in and sleep. After all, the next day would be Anty's birthday party and she needed to have energy.

--

"Shar! Troy! You came!" Anthony said and hugged Sharpay and Troy, and then Lucy and Jack.

"Hey Anty, happy birthday, now officially." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Anthony said. "Oh, hey Mary."

"Hi Anty." Mary said. She was wearing the dress, shoes and tiara Sharpay bought for her. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Anthony said. _"Sharpie_, I want you to meet someone!"

"Okay, I'll-" Sharpay was cut off by her phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it and answered it:

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Shar, it's your aunt talking!" _

"Hi, Aunt Jamie, how are you?" Sharpay asked, happy.

_"I'm great, I have news. I'm going there to spend the weekend with Tommy, Rachel, Gabriel and Rafael." _

"Really?! But what about Uncle Michael?" Sharpay asked.

_"Oh, he needs to work. But maybe he can come." _Jamie said. _"Tommy, Rachel, Gabriel and Rafael are very excited to see you and Mary again." _

"And I'm excited to see them." Sharpay said.

_"We'll be there soon." _Jamie stopped talking and heard the loud noise. _"Shar, where are you?" _

"I'm in a birthday party. Can I call you when I get home?" Sharpay asked.

_"Sure, do it."_ Jamie said. _"Tommy and Rachel want to talk to you. Just call me later, bye." _

"Bye." Sharpay said and hung up.

During the next hours, Sharpay kept talking to Anthony, Anthony's parents, Lucy, Jack, Julie while they all watched Troy play with Mary. Sharpay was paying attention to Troy and Mary, and she wasn't hearing what other people were saying. She was smiling, as she felt something come on her lap and she yelled and saw Anthony smiling at her. She laid her elbow on the table and covered her face with her hands.

_"Sharpie? _Did I scare you? Are you okay?" Anthony asked, but Sharpay didn't answer. He saw her face was getting red and red. "Sorry, _Sharpie_, answer me."

"Mommy!" Mary said when she looked at her mother. Troy saw that, let Mary go and she ran to see how her mother was doing, and so did Troy. He was worried something could have happened, as he didn't see anything.

"Shar, are you alright?" Troy asked as he heard light sobs coming from Sharpay and he turned to Anthony. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Anthony said with tears in his eyes. "I just said 'hi'." Anthony looked down and started crying.

"I...I'm sorry, Anty, I didn't mean that. Shar, are you okay? Please answer?" Troy said. Sharpay took one of her hands of her face and people were able to see she was crying. Troy was really confused, he didn't understand what could Anthony have done for Sharpay to be crying.

"Mommy?" Mary asked. Sharpay finally lifted her head to reveal she was laughing very hard. Troy just giggled, and so did the adults, but Mary and Anthony just looked at them confused. Anthony had tears streaming down his face as he seemed hurt.

"Anty…." Sharpay tried to say. She took a deep breath and said:

"Anty, this is not your fault, okay? You didn't do anything, I'm okay."

"Really?" Anthony asked.

"Yes!" Sharpay said wiping her tears away.

"Okay." Anthony said.

"Anty, you need to laugh at that, I just… I nearly peed on my pants! I mean, skirt." Sharpay said.

"Okay, then." Anthony said, but he still seemed insecure.

"Anty, don't worry about anything! I'm fine! I swear!" Sharpay said. "If I had both of my hands, I'd tickle you until you didn't have tears anymore!" Sharpay said tickling Anthony only with one hand, and trying to tickle with the other. Anthony just laughed and enjoyed the rest of his party. Sharpay didn't stand up the whole party, she was tired and happy at the same time.

--

By the end of the day, Sharpay went straight up to her room as Troy took Mary, he put her on her bed and then headed to his room.

Lucy walked with a worried expression to Troy's room, and Sharpay noticed that. She lifted her eyes from her book to try to understand what they were talking about.

"Troy, your sister has something important to tell us." Lucy said. "She said it's urgent."

"Okay." Troy said confused. Troy just walked after his mom, in time to see Sharpay putting something in her purse and then walking towards the door. She closed it and sat on Mary's bed. Lucy entered the living room followed by Troy. They were both with confused looks as they just sat down and faced Julie.

"Okay, what did you have to tell us, Julie?" Jack asked, he was already in the living room.

"Well, that's not easy." Julie said.

"Come on, we're your family." Troy said, trying to help his sister.

"I know, but…" Julie said. "Okay, I'm gonna say it: I'm pregnant."

Lucy, Jack and Troy took some minutes to understand what Julie just said. Lucy and Jack just looked at each other as Troy thought.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us that soon?" Lucy asked.

"Because I thought you'd tell me I'm not responsible enough to have kids, and that you'd be mad at me." Julie said.

"We'd never do these things. You're big enough, and you _are_ responsible enough." Jack said. "We've known you since you were born, and you've been always very responsible with everything."

"Thanks." Julie said and smiled. "I was just to nervous, and…. Oh, Dave and I are getting married."

"I thought so." Lucy said. "At least you finished college."

"Yeah." Julie said. "I'm not like….. that poor irresponsible 18 years old girl with a 3 years old daughter." Julie looked at Troy.

"Why did you mention her?! She's not even here!" Troy said.

"It's the _truth_!" Julie said.

"She is _not _here! She is_ not _irresponsible! And maybe she's way more intelligent than you, just because she knows what life can be."

"Like I didn't know." Julie said. Jack opened his mouth, but Troy was faster.

"You love to do this to me, don't you? Make me angry just because you're the older. But let me say this: the day this child is born, you'll say 'I'm sorry'." Troy stood up and left. He was angry, he couldn't believe Julie had mentioned Sharpay into the story! Troy just walked into the room and slammed the other with all his strength, and just then he realized Mary was sleeping. He just sighed and threw himself on the bed, thinking. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ceiling. Someone knocked on the door, he just said 'come in' and didn't mind who it was. He felt in the air it was Julie coming to apologize and he sat up, sarting:

"Don't even start.... Oh, hey." Troy said when he noticed it was Mary. "Sorry Mary." Mary smiled and walked towards him.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, you're too small to understand." Troy said.

"_Twoy_," Mary started as Troy picked her up and sat her by his side.

"I love the way you say my name." Troy said tickling her.

"Thanks." Mary said giggling.

"Go on."

"_Twoy_, do you know daddy?" Mary asked.

"No, Mary. I don't know, and I don't want to know." Troy said.

"Why?"

"Because he was a mean guy, I'm thankful he is not your daddy." Troy said.

"_Twoy_." Mary said and hugged him. "I want you to be my daddy." Mary closed her eyes as she didn't let go of Troy. He just hugged her back and thought about that. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Well sweetie, I want it as well, but we don't know what you mom wants, so... let's stay quiet, okay?" Mary nodded and still didn't go of him. The door opened again and this time, it was Sharpay.

"Hey." Sharpay said.

"Hey." Troy said and smiled. "Your daughter loves me."

"I noticed that." Sharpay smiled and sat beside Mary. "What happened? Why did you slam the door?"

"Well, Julie is pregnant, and she mentioned you in the conversation. She called you irresponsible and.... if I didn't leave the room, she would go on." Troy said.

"I have to talk to her." Sharpay stood up. Mary just watched the two of them in Troy's arms as she didn't understand anything.

"I don't think you should do this, she-" Troy started.

"We'll have to break the ice sometime, won't we?" Sharpay asked and left.

Sharpay walked down the stairs, she was a little angry, but she seemed nice. It was her acting skills that didn't let her true feelings show. As she went to the living room, she found Julie sitting in the couch looking at nothing.

"Excuse me." Sharpay said. Julie looked up at her.

"I need to talk to you." Sharpay said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Julie said.

"Well, I need to, it's important." Sharpay said and walked into the room.

"So, I can guess Troy told you." Julie said.

"Yeah, and I'm here to tell you my feelings." Sharpay said. "You can be true to me, 'cause I know you think I'm irresponsible."

"Well, you're 18 and you have a 3 years old daughter, what do you want me to think?" Julie said.

"I just want you to know that being 18 and having a 3 years old daughter it's not irresponsibility." Sharpay said.

"Okay, so it is what?" Julie asked giggling.

"Responsibility." Sharpay answered as Julie got confused. "Because if I were irresponsible Mary would never be here, alive."

Julie just stayed staring at Sharpay, thinking, trying to understand what she's just heard.

"You probably don't know what we, mother, do for our children. We sacrifices everyday." Sharpay said. "When you're a mother, you'll understand what I'm saying."

Julie just looked down at her belly, and when she looked up to face Sharpay, she's already gone. Julie felt bad for saying those things about her. She sighed and sat down.

Sharpay walked up the stairs and into her room. She found Mary sleeping on her bed and Troy sitting beside her with a book in his hand.

"Hey." Sharpay smiled.

"Hey." Troy said in a low voice.

"How is she?" Sharpay sat on her bed, which was in front of the bed where Troy was sitting.

"She's great." Troy said. "Gosh, she looks so much like you."

"You think so?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. She has the same face, same nose, same chin…"

"You… you noticed my chin?" Sharpay giggled.

"Sure, I noticed everything on you." Troy said and Sharpay blushed.

"That's something Aaron never did." Sharpay said.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a gentleman." Troy said smiling. Sharpay just giggled at that and kept looking at him. They kept looking at each other until they kissed each other again. Right now, the two of them just enjoyed the kiss and they almost forgot about Mary sleeping there.


	12. Chapter X

**Chapter X **

Minutes later, they finally broke their long kiss. Sharpay smiled at Troy and looked at Mary, she was still sleeping in the same position. When Sharpay was going to look back at Troy, he started tickling her stomach. At first, Sharpay just giggled, but the giggles turned into a loud laughter in matter of minutes.

"Shut up, my parents are going to listen, and you'll wake Mary up!" Troy said.

"Stop…." Sharpay tried to say. "Then."

"Never!" Troy said and continued. Sharpay tried to let go of him by rolling off the bed, but she stopped and Troy stopped on top of her. She was still laughing as he still tickled her.

"See? You won't get rid of me never!" Troy said.

"How… Avril Lavigne of you." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Troy finally stopped. He just smiled at her as Sharpay said:

"Get off me!"

"You're such a screaming girl." Troy said and finally got off of her. Sharpay sat up and took two deep breaths. The two of them were impressed by Mary being still asleep. They just looked at each other and just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Troy said. "Or watch TV, or do anything."

"Okay. I'm gonna write my poem." Sharpay smiled and grabbed her notebook.

--

On Monday, the family woke up all early. Lucy was the first one and she went straight to the kitchen, she always was there. Sharpay and Mary were the second and third to wake up. Jack and Troy didn't wake up yet, they were always the last ones.

"Today I feel awesome!" Sharpay said and sat down.

"Wow, and what's the reason to all this happiness?" Lucy asked.

"I think there's no reason, Lucy." Sharpay said. "Today I woke up by this beautiful little princess calling me, and I already felt awesome."

"That's very cute." Lucy smiled and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, Lucy do you want some help?" Sharpay stood up and helped Lucy putting everything on the table as Mary watched them saying some things, like she was 'writing' on the table.

"Thank you for helping, Sharpay." Lucy said. "Now if you girls want, you can start eating, we don't have to wait the boys. If we do, you girls will die here waiting."

Sharpay giggled and looked down at Mary. She was playing with her fingers, like they were two people.

"Oh, Sharpay, I have something to tell you." Lucy said. "I don't want you to stay home today, but I won't be able to stay with Mary. Do you have anyone to look after her?"

"That's no problem, Lucy." Sharpay said. "Mary can come with me to school."

"Wait… is it allowed?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, when I was 15 and I was entering the school, when Mary was months old, my mother talked to Mr. Matsui, and he said there was okay bringing Mary to class in condition she didn't scream or interrupted the class." Sharpay explained. "I will talk to him again to be sure of it."

"Hmm, I didn't know it was possible." Lucy said. "But are you sure? I mean, the school is a little dangerous for Mary."

"I know but Ryan is not there anymore, and people can't do anything against me because I'm an 'Ice Queen'." Sharpay said and turned to Mary. "Did you hear it, Mary? You're going with mommy to the school for the first time!"

"Is it cool?" Mary asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait there and listen to a couple of people talk and all, but beside this, there's nothing bad I guess. Troy will be there as well."

"_Twoy_?" Mary asked, now excited.

"Yes, honey. He will be there."

Mary clapped her hands and looked back at her fingers, smiling as Sharpay kissed her head. She sat Mary on her lap and watched her play, smiling.

After the breakfast, everyone got ready and everyone left the house, even Lucy. Jack, Troy, Sharpay and Mary went to school. This time, they were about half an hour earlier, because Sharpay wanted to talk to Mr. Matsui to be sure everything was fine. Troy followed Sharpay until Mr. Matsui's office, and there, he stayed with Mary outside as Sharpay talked to them. After some minutes, Sharpay came back with a sheet of paper in her hand and a smile on her face. She looked down at Mary and then at Troy and said:

"He said it was okay, but I had to show this to the teachers." Sharpay said and handed Troy the paper.

"What's this?" Troy asked, just looking at the paper.

"It is Mr. Matsui's note. If I show this to all of our teachers, then Mary can stay with me." Sharpay smiled.

"This is great!" Troy said and hugged her. "You know what is great too, Shar?"

"What?" Sharpay asked. Troy giggled seeing she was way better than the day she first got in the house.

"See you smiling, excited, all sure of yourself."

"Thanks." Sharpay said smiling.

"So, let's go? We can walk a little." Troy asked.

"Sure." Sharpay said. She looked at her wrist and sighed. "I just can't wait to take this out of my arm!"

"I can imagine." Troy said. He picked Mary up and they started walking in the halls, talking. They had a lot of time until class started, so it was okay. In one moment, Sharpay stopped by her locker to grab her History and Math book. Troy was tickling Mary, but in one moment, he stopped and just looked at her.

"Mary, your hair is beautiful, you know that?" He said.

"Thanks." Mary said.

"I really love her hair." Troy said.

"Yeah, I do too." Sharpay said. "But Mary has my hair so…"

Troy giggled. Sharpay stopped what she was doing, she looked at him and said, with a funny look and tone:

"And she also has my _chin_, right?"

Troy couldn't help but laugh. Mary just giggled. They walked straight to their first class. Sharpay remembered they had the History presentation that day, and she was happy Mary was there to watch her.

After some minutes, the students were starting to arrive, and most of them still talking about Mary and looked at Sharpay and Troy like they were aliens. Sharpay didn't mind though, she was feeling okay just paying attention to Mary and Troy.

--

"…okay, that was fine. Let's see… Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Bryans said pointing Troy. "Your group now, please."

"Okay." Troy said. He stood up and walked towards the front of the class, and he looked behind to see Zeke doing the same with the three sheets of papers and Sharpay following him while Mary sat on Gabriella's lap to watch her mother.

While the group was talking, Mary stayed quiet, just staring at her mother smiling a little. She had stayed quiet for the whole classes and she didn't disturb or interrupted in any minute.

Mr. Bryans liked the presentation, he was even smiling a little. When the three finished, all the class clapped and Mary was all excited and jumping up and down. Sharpay sat down and soon Mary run to her and said to her:

"Mommy, you are great!"

"Thanks! Hey, you said 'great' right!" Sharpay said. Suddenly, she had that feeling that everybody was staring at her.

"Yes." Mary said.

"That's awesome, sweetie." Sharpay kissed her forehead. "Now stay quiet okay, sweetie? Mr. Bryans is gonna talk."

"Okay." Mary said.

Mr. Bryans walked towards the front of the class with an unexpressed face. He looked a little happy though, 'cause when he wasn't happy he would be completely happy to show it to the class.

"This last presentation was excellent, guys." He said.

"Thanks." Zeke, Troy and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Well, I expect all the other groups to be as good as the last one. I'll see you next class." Mr. Bryans said and the bell rang. Sharpay grabbed her stuff and she exited the room.

Finally she was free to go. Sharpay, Troy, Mary, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were walking towards the front door of school. Gabriella invited them in Saturday to go to her house Monday to have dinner and meet Gabriella's new boyfriend.

"Seriously Gabs, I always thought you were dating Ryan." Taylor said and the others agreed.

"Nope, I never dated him. I noticed he was starting to act different, though." Gabriella said.

"Different? What does it mean?" Sharpay asked.

"You know, not talking to you, ignoring you sometimes at home, and… when I asked him about the musical he just looked at me with an angry face and walked away, without even answering me. And it was before you guys fought." Gabriella said.

"Hmmm, so he's always been a jerk." Sharpay said.

"I thought so." Gabriella said. "Changing the subject, guys-"

"Oh! I have to go to my house to grab something I forgot!" Sharpay suddenly said and the entire gang looked at her with a strange look. "It's an album, a family album. I want you guys to see, and it's very important for me."

"That we see your family album?" Chad asked, joking. Sharpay laughed.

"No, the family album is important for me." Sharpay said.

"I know, I was kidding." Chad said.

"Okay, so I'll go to my house to grab it and some more stuff I consider important and I'll go straight to your house, Gabby." Sharpay said.

"How will you go?" Troy asked.

"I can get a cab and then I come back using my car." Sharpay said. "Mary will you come with me or Troy?"

"_Twoy_." Mary said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Sharpay said.

--

After some time, Sharpay finally made her way to Gabriella's house. She noticed there was another car in front of the house. She thought Gabriella's new boyfriend should be there. She quickly knocked on the door, Gabriella opened it and she entered.

"Hey Shar, come in." Gabriella said. "Everyone is in the living room."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled and came in. She had the family album in her hands as she entered the room.

"Hey g-" Sharpay's eyes got wide as she saw.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is Julia (I loooooove my name)! I know things have been happening a little slow, but from this chapter on (which is very short I see) things will happen fast, and I think you'll get surprised by the next things to happen. Please, please, please review even if it's to say something bad about my story, 'cause I know it's not the best story in the world, so you're free to leave your opinions. **

**Love, **

**XD**

**XD**


	13. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI **

In the end of class, Sharpay and Troy walked out of the school and went to Troy's house and soon as they could.

When they got home, they still didn't find Troy's parents, so they just thought maybe they hadn't arrived from wherever they went. Sharpay went to her room, left Mary drawing there and told her before getting out of the room:

"Mary stay here, honey, I'll be right back." Mary nodded and stayed drawing.

Sharpay headed to Troy's room and found him laying on the ground with his eyes closed, like he was sleeping.

"Troy…? Are you… okay?" Sharpay asked. Troy didn't answer. Sharpay kneeled beside him with a confused look. Before she could do anything, Troy had pulled her on top of him and he broke out in laughter.

"Bolton, that wasn't funny!" Sharpay said.

"Yes, it was. You should see your face!" Troy said. "I'd never lie on my bedroom's floor, wake up!"

"You should stop doing this kind of jokes to me." Sharpay said.

"Nope. It's funny." Troy smiled. Sharpay looked at him with an evil, but still seductive look, and Troy just laughed.

"I love to see your face. You can't get mad at me, can you?" Troy asked.

"No, but I wished I could."

"No, you don't." Troy said. "I'm Troy Bolton. People can't get mad at me."

"Yes, Sharpay Evans can." Sharpay said.

"Not after this." Troy said and kissed her. Sharpay kissed him back, but soon she pulled apart and told him:

"Listen, we should get up. If your parents, or Mary, see us like that they'll-"

"Yeah, you're right." Troy said. Sharpay stood up and then Troy stood up and sat on his bed. Sharpay sat on his side.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about…?" Troy asked.

"It's kinda about us." Sharpay said. "I think I want to confess something."

"So do I, go ahead." Troy said.

"Well, I'd say we just had one date, but it wasn't officially a date, but… I think I love you." Sharpay said.

"Me too. I know we didn't have a date, but you live in my house!" Troy said and they both giggled. "But I love you too, and I wanted to go out with you. Now you're confident and even more beautiful."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled.

"Sharpay, I have something to tell you that Mary told me." Troy said, but thinking better, he just stayed quiet and left Sharpay thinking, curious.

"What? What did she tell you?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you some other day. Or maybe she tells you. It'll be cuter." Troy said.

"Okay." Sharpay said and smiled. They heard the front door open and Jack saying:

"Guys! We're here!"

"I'll be right back." Troy told Sharpay and walked out of the room. Sharpay looked down and sighed. She leaned her back against the wall and looked out of the window. She sighed again and walked out of the room, to her room, and she found Mary still sleeping. She smiled alone, thinking Aaron wasn't anyone for her anymore, the love of her life was Troy now, and she would work on this new love for a long time.

After what seemed seconds, Troy appeared again from behind Sharpay and almost gave her a fright. She looked at him and then back at Mary. They were both quiet watching Mary sleeping. In that moment, they didn't want to say anything, but Troy had to tell Sharpay something:

"Listen, Sharpay, I need to talk to you." He said. Sharpay turned to face him and asked:

"What is it?"

"My parents were at Julie's house, she was feeling really bad. She said she needed them to be there with her, and she didn't call me because it wasn't very bad. And she says she needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About all the things she said to you, I think." Troy said. "But she says she's feeling really bad about it."

"Okay, when can I talk to her?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, I think tomorrow she'll be better. I can call her and ask her when we can come over. After all, I wanna see how she is." Troy said.

"Okay." Sharpay said.

--

That weekend, Sharpay was waiting for her cousins to arrive. She knew they'd stay in a hotel, but she expected them to come and visit her. When Sharpay looked around the bedroom, she remembered she wasn't in her room. She giggled alone as she grabbed her phone and dialed her aunt's number.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi aunt Jamie, it's me, Sharpay." Sharpay said.

_"Oh, hi Sharpay. I was about to call you, when could we visit you and Ryan?"_ Jamie said.

"It's a long story, aunt, because I'm living in a friend's house, but we can meet at the mall, what do you think?" Sharpay suggested.

_"Sure, that will work." _Jamie said.

"Okay, Mary and I will be waiting in front of the food court." Sharpay said.

_"Okay, see you there." _Jamie said and hung up.

"See you." Sharpay said. She walked out of the room and looked for Mary and Troy. She found them in the living room watching TV. Mary was giggling as Troy tickled her sometimes.

"Troy, I'm going to the mall meet my aunt and cousins."

"Okay, is Mary going with you?"

"Yes." Sharpay said. Mary looked at her. "Let's go, sweetie? Tommy, Rachel, Rafael and Gabriel are waiting for us." Sharpay said.

As soon as Mary heard those names, she jumped happily and ran to the front door.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Troy smiled and stood up. He walked after them to the front door and closed it after they went out.

--

Sharpay walked into the mall, and from far away, she could see her aunt and four cousins. She smiled and walked towards them, Mary wanted to run there with all the energy she had.

"Aunt Jamie!" Sharpay exclaimed and hugged her aunt.

"Hi Shar, what happened to your wrist?" Jamie asked and pointed Sharpay's wrist.

"Well, cutting the details: an accident with the car's door." Sharpay said. Jamie looked at her wrist and then back at Sharpay.

"Your dad?" Sharpay just nodded. Jamie sighed sadly and then Rafael, a tall brown haired boy came and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Raf!" Sharpay said and hugged him back.

"Hey Shar, how are you?"

"I'm great. I hope we can have enough time to catch up, because I have a lot of things to tell you guys." Sharpay said.

"Hmm, that's great, last year you didn't have news to tell." Jamie said. Gabriel came to hug his cousin holding Mary and with two kids jumping around him.

"Hey Shar." Gabriel said.

"Hey Gabster." Sharpay said.

"Hey Shar, what happened?" Gabriel asked, referring to Sharpay's wrist.

"Accident with the car's door." Sharpay gave him a look and he understood.

"Shar, I asked Mary about your house, but she said you were living in '_Twoy's_ house'. Who is _Twoy_?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Sharpay giggled.

"Troy is my friend. It's a long story, he was the first one to help me and get to know me. After he saw what I really was, I told the rest of the gang, and now I think we're friends." Sharpay said.

"He seems to be really special." Jamie said.

"He is. After the accident, I ran to my room, packed not knowing where to go, so Troy offered his house, and I said okay. So, I went to his house, we went out together, we talked a lot… and I love him, he told me he loves me… he is really special to me." Sharpay said, thoughtful.

"I'm really happy for you, Shar." Jamie said smiling.

"Me too!" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Shar, where's Ryan?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, he…" Sharpay thought for a moment, she didn't know what to say and she didn't want her cousins to find out he was in jail for kidnapping or almost killing a child and threatening someone.

"He is with his friends." Sharpay finally answered.

"Why didn't he want to come?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, he… he's been a lot distant. He kinda stopped talking to me, he's like mom and dad now." Sharpay said. That part was true, and she didn't care now, 'cause Ryan and their parents made their choice, which was to ignore Sharpay, and Sharpay also did her choice, which was have Mary and live happy, and it was the best choice she could have made in her entire life.

--

After two months, Sharpay finally took the cast from her arm. She was able to do some things and she was even able to pick Mary up, but with her left arm, and she was really happy. The bone she broke wasn't a big one, and it wouldn't be like she would have to learn everything again.

Troy was happy with his and Sharpay's relationship; they were going strong and people in school noticed it. Gabriella seemed to be still mad at Sharpay, but not like a bitch. The two girls just didn't talk. But one day, Gabriella came to school with a long sweatshirt and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. The weather was hot, and everyone was staring at her like she was crazy.

Sharpay just passed by her like she was hurt by something Gabriella's done, and she thought Gabriella was jut trying to make a scene.

Sharpay walked towards her locker, opened it and soon two people came to her:

"Sharpay, I… I need to talk to you, it's important." Gabriella said and walked away. Sharpay turned to Troy with a confused look and she just shrugged. She would see what Gabriella wanted after class or during free period.

The classes went by very quickly and Troy and Sharpay were heading to Sharpay's car. They were laughing as they talked about the Drama class, when suddenly a very nervous and hurt Gabriella walked over them, saying:

"Sharpay, please, I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" Sharpay asked. Her tone wasn't mean, and she wasn't mean. She wouldn't act mean to Gabriella just because she didn't want to believe her.

Gabriella lifted her sleeves and showed the couple the purple bruises she had everywhere. She even cried softly, trying not to make a scene, but it wasn't possible, because people thought she wanted them to be sorry for her, or ever think Sharpay hit her.

"Damn, Gabby, that's bad! Who did this to you?" Troy asked.

"It was Aaron." Gabriella said. "He ran away, I don't know where he is, he says he's after you, and he'll find you."

"WHAT?!" Sharpay yelled, which caused some people to look at their direction.

"Yes, my mother will drive me to the hospital today after school. She hasn't seen it yet, but we'll tell the police and…" Gabriella started shaking hard and Sharpay pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"You… you were right about Aaron! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I understand you. Aaron also did this to me." Sharpay said. "Listen, Aaron won't get one inch near me or you again, okay? He can't do anything bad."

"But he's dangerous." Gabriella said.

"He won't. I don't care he's dangerous, I'll protect Mary with everything I have!" Sharpay said. "Come on, Troy, we better go before Aaron shows up in your house."

"Okay." Troy said. "You're right. My parents are leaving soon."

"So, bye Gabby, I really expect you to feel better." Sharpay said honestly.

"Thanks. And I'm really sorry." Gabriella said.

"I know, sorry I don't seem to feel the same way, but I'm really angry in this moment. He won't hurt you again I promise." Sharpay said and hugged Gabriella again.

"Thanks, bye." Gabriella waved at them and walked towards her mom's car.

Sharpay and Troy entered her car and Sharpay let out a deep breath. She didn't like driving nervous and she hated it when it was impossible for her to calm down.

"Let's think: Aaron is somewhere in this city, looking for me, and I don't know where he is… and… and-" Sharpay started crying nervously and Troy pulled into a hug, saying:

"Calm down, there's a lot of people by your side, Shar, no one can ever do something to you."

"I-I-I know, but… I'm just really afraid." Sharpay said.

"You don't need to be." Troy said.

"Listen, I need to grab some more clothes for Mary, I forgot. Do you wanna come with me?" Sharpay wiped her tears away and calmed down, slowly.

"Sure, but… what about Mary?"

"We'll pick her up and take her with us." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Troy said. The two of them quickly picked Mary up in Troy's house and then they headed to Sharpay's house. When they got there, they found Sharpay's father's car in front of the house. Sharpay knew her father was almost never home, he was never in the house that time, so what was he doing here?

Sharpay opened the door with her key and Troy followed her, Mary walking beside him, quiet. Even she hated that house, because no one was nice to her, and everyone seemed to hate her mother.

Sharpay walked towards her room, grabbed the clothes she needed and when she was going to go downstairs, she looked at the side and walked towards her parents' room and found her father organizing his stuff.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she asked. Robert just ignored her, like always. "Why do you guys ignore me? Is there a reason, or just because you really don't love me?" Sharpay asked, sincerely. "I promise, if you answer me, then I'll never ask again and I stop disturbing you."

Robert sighed sadly and sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead. He took a deep breath and said:

"Okay, I'll tell you. The reason why we ignore you it's because your mother and I had a daughter when we were 18 and we don't talk about this, never." When Robert said that, Sharpay's jaw dropped and her eyes were full of tears. "And after she was born, your mother's mom and my mom decided to take her away, to life with my parents in New York." Robert told. "And after that, neither mine nor your mother's parents talk to us anymore."

"What?!" Sharpay asked. "Dad… is this true?!"

"Yes, it is." Robert said. "So, she is 3 years older than you and Ryan, and she stills lives in New York."

"Really?! She never came here?" Sharpay asked.

"No, we don't know her." Robert said.

"But…. Why?!" Sharpay asked, really surprised.

"I don't know."

"Dad, call her, or Grandma, you will have to break the ice someday, like… you and I now."

"I know, but…"

"No 'buts', just call her and tell her you want to meet your daughter. One day it would happen anyway." Sharpay said.

"I… you know what? I will." Robert said. "Listen Shar, we never wanted to hurt you the way we did. I swear from the day Mary was born, I was happy, I really was, but then I saw the difficulties you had to go through, and it scared me. That's why I never talked to you anymore, I'm really sorry."

"I… I didn't know that, dad." Sharpay said. "Dad, I need to go now. I forgive you, and now I understand you. And… I'm sorry for the things I've done."

"No, it's okay." Robert said. Sharpay hugged him and sighed. Now, she felt better, way better. She finally understood the reason for everything, since three years ago. She finally was able to think that not just she was a victim of teenage pregnancy.


	14. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII **

Sharpay walked down the stairs shocked, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Now, she felt really sorry for her parents, and totally understood their situation.

When Troy saw her shocked face, he got worried.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, my…. My brain is full now." Sharpay answered. If it wasn't for her shocked face, Troy would laugh, but he didn't even think of this word right now. "I… I need a break, I just can't deal with all this right now." Sharpay said and she was starting to shake and cry. "I… I need a time out."

"Shar, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Troy asked.

"Mommy?!" Mary asked looking up at her mother. "I'm not… I'm not feeling very well." Sharpay said. "I… I'm…"

"Shar, is that all-" Troy didn't finish, Sharpay had ran away from there and entered a bathroom. Troy was confused, information overload would make a person lose her sanity, specially in Sharpay's case, but throwing up was a little strange. He just shrugged it off and thought it was only something about Sharpay he didn't know.

When Sharpay came back, Troy put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Shar? Are you okay?"

"I feel terrible. I don't even know why." Sharpay said. "Suddenly, this information of long lost sister left me shocked, but I didn't expect the throwing up thing."

"Neither did I. But I don't blame you, your life's been really complicated and I would totally freak out with any more information." Troy said. "If I were you, I'd really go out a bit, have a 'me and myself time', you know? It's good. I have a lot of it myself."

"Well, thanks Troy. I think I'll do this." Sharpay said. "I need to take a deep breath, I feel really tired everyday. And right now, I feel like… like staying sitting on the couch just looking at somewhere, not doing anything. I'm really tired."

"Okay, so let's go. I think you should sit a little, drink a cup of coffee or tea, calm down and sleep a little." Troy said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not feeling wonderful, but we should go." Sharpay said. She was still with her eyes closed, but feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"Okay, so let's go girls." Troy said. He grabbed Mary's hand, helped Sharpay to go to the car and then went back into the house to grab the bag with Mary's clothes. This time, he drove to his house, because both he and Sharpay agreed that she had no conditions to drive right now.

When the couple got in the house, Sharpay entered first trying not to fall. She really didn't know that feeling, she couldn't understand that. She just laid down on her bed and put both hands on her forehead. Soon, Troy's mother, father, Troy and Mary were on the door. Mary with her confused face, but she didn't say a word.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"No. I'm terrible." Sharpay said. "Beside the information overload and all, I have this nausea and I feel dizzy. It's horrible, I threw up at my house."

"Your life is really crazy right now I can guess." Jack said. Lucy entered the room and kneeled beside the bed.

"Do you need a glass of water? That would help." Lucy said.

"Yes, please." Sharpay said. Troy quickly got out of the room and headed to the kitchen. "I think I'll sleep a little, maybe this feeling will disappear in the morning."

"Yeah, do this." Lucy said. "Do you often have this feeling?"

"Nope, I don't… I don't remember having this." Sharpay said, but after she finished her sentence, she opened her eyes and realized. "Only three years ago, when I found out I was pregnant of Mary. With everything happening at the same time, and I felt even worse when Aaron left me."

"Poor girl." Lucy said. "The best for you now is sleep. Maybe in the morning you feel better."

"Okay, thank you guys. You're really nice to me." Sharpay said.

"Here I am." Troy said and handed Sharpay the glass of water. She grabbed it and drank quickly before laying back down.

"We'll leave you alone." Jack said. Troy and Lucy walked towards the door, but Mary walked towards her mother and hugged her tight, saying:

"Feel better, mommy."

"I will, sweetie, thanks." Sharpay kissed her forehead before the four got out of the room and closed the door.

Sharpay felt terrible, and she honestly hated that feeling, and she hated it when she was bad enough to lie. She didn't want to say this in front of Troy's family, but her nausea wasn't from now, it was form a couple of weeks ago, before the stress, when her life was great. And she didn't have that feeling only when she found out she was pregnant of Mary, she felt it before, before she found out she was pregnant. And right now, Sharpay had to confess she was really afraid.

--

The next morning, Sharpay woke up, first feeling good, but when she remembered all the things she's been through the last days. Hot tears streamed down her face as the nausea came back.

"Oh, no!" Sharpay exclaimed as she run out of the room to the closest bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and she threw up. The tears were still streaming down her face and her head was burning. She hated to feel nervous and full of information.

Sharpay took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It was almost 7 AM, it was early. Sharpay closed her eyes again and put her head in her hands, still crying. She didn't even know why she was crying. It wasn't hard to guess, though. Everything in her life was a mess right now: her parents were still ignoring her, and now she knew the reason, and she didn't know if they would talk to her now that she knew everything, her ex-boyfriend had beaten her friend badly and now he ran away and was looking for her, her brother was in jail and he might hate her. Besides, Sharpay was confused with all that, plus school, Mary and Troy, it let her even more worried. Sharpay closed her eyes harder and the headache started passing, but the nausea didn't go away and she threw up again.

Troy was asleep in his bed, having a nice sleep. Until someone started shaking him until he woke up.

"What? What happened?" Troy asked.

"Troy, stand up, I think Sharpay's throwing up again." Lucy said.

"Sharpay? Oh my God, is she okay?" Troy asked sitting up.

"I don't know, but you should go there and see if she really is. Maybe she shouldn't go to school today." Lucy said. "She's been having enough in her mind."

"Sure." Troy said. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He found the blond girl with almost all her head into the toilet, and he heard her throwing up and then her face showed up, to reveal she was crying.

"Shar?! Are you okay?!" Troy kneeled beside her and hugged her. Sharpay cried harder on his shoulder and said:

"No! I'm feeling worse than ever!" Sharpay said. "My head burns every time I throw up and… with all this happening I don't think I can handle anything more. And speaking about it, this is not the first time I wake up feeling nauseous, and I'm worried about that, Troy."

"Okay, okay. You can stay here today, you're having enough to think about." Troy said stroking her hair.

"No, I have to go to school, I have to go." Sharpay said.

"No, you can stay. I can explain everything to our teachers and you'll be fine. Stay here, relax, have a free day and in lunch time I call to see how you're doing, okay? What about that?" Troy asked.

"I… I don't know." Sharpay said. She slowly started to calm down, and her hard crying turned into sobs.

"Don't worry, just stay here." Troy said. "It'll be alright."

"No, it won't." Sharpay finally lifted her head and looked at Troy. "Can you stay here with me? Both you and Mary?"

"I'll ask my mom, I think that's possible." Troy said. "But for me, I'd totally stay here."

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"No problem." Troy said and kissed the top of her head. "Do you feel better? Need to throw up?"

"I don't think so." Sharpay said.

"Okay, so you can wash your mouth while I go ask my mom, okay? I'll be right back." Troy said and stood up. He walked out of the room and looked for his mom, probably she'd be in the kitchen, so that's where he first went. And there she was.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it? Is Sharpay better?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, she is. She said it's not the first time she wakes up nauseous." Troy said and frowned.

"So, I told her she could stay here today, and she asked if I could stay with her."

"Sure, that's okay." Lucy said.

"Thanks mom." Troy said.

"And Troy:" Lucy said looking at him. "it'd be nice if you made that girl feel better, calm her down. I know you're the right person to do this."

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm sure, about Aaron, that she has nothing to worry about." Troy said. "I guess she doesn't think about Ryan anymore. The only thing that might let her worried as hell is this 'long lost sister' thing. I didn't ask her about this yesterday because I didn't want to make her even more nervous."

"Yeah, I think the same. Maybe you should wait a little for her to calm down." Lucy said.

"I'm sure the police is after Aaron after what he did to Gabby, and after he is behind bars, Sharpay will finally relax and be able to breathe." Troy said.

"What did Aaron do to Gabby?" Lucy asked, worried.

"He beat her. Badly. Her mother even had to take her to the hospital after school." Troy told his mom.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?! This must have made Sharpay feel scared to death!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, all part of the breakdown. I don't blame her." Troy said. "But I think Gabby's fine. At least better."

"Yeah, poor girl." Lucy said. "Later I'll call her mother and ask how she's doing."

"Okay, and I'm going upstairs to see how Sharpay's doing. Excuse me." Troy said and went upstairs again. He went to the guest's room and only found Mary sleeping. He went back to the bathroom to find Sharpay throwing up one last time before standing up and washing her mouth and brushing her teeth.

"Shar, it seems bad!" Troy said. "Come on, let's go back to bed and you can rest a little."

"Sure." Sharpay said. She took a deep breath and went back to her room, following Troy.

Sharpay and Troy stood there on Sharpay's bed until Mary woke up. She looked at the side and went to where her mother and Troy were. Mary stood in the middle of them, sighed and asked:

"Are you better, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, not completely, but yes." Sharpay said. Mary nodded and laid her head down again. She slowly closed her eyes as Troy stroked her hair. Sharpay also closed her eyes and hoped she would feel better and forget her problems just for one day and let her mind fly, and think about not important things. Sharpay sighed and slowly started to fall asleep.

--

The next day, Sharpay woke up feeling a lot better. She was still feeling nauseous, but it wasn't as strong as the other day. Sharpay woke up and noticed that only Mary was by her side. She stood up, walked downstairs, looking for Troy. She didn't find him there, so she went back upstairs and found him entering her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Shar. How are you?" He asked smiling.

"Better than yesterday, but I'm still nauseous." Sharpay answered.

"That's great to hear." Troy said. "Do you think you can go to school today?"

"Sure, I can." Sharpay smiled.

"Great! That's awesome!" Troy said and smiled bigger. "It's great to know that you're better."

Sharpay smiled. She and Troy got ready, walked downstairs, had breakfast and finally Lucy and Jack showed up.

"Good morning guys." Jack said sitting down on the kitchen's table, looking worried.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Troy asked.

"We were… talking to Gabriella's mother." Lucy said.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. She was kidnapped last night, and left a few feet away from Sharpay's house." Jack said.

"Yes, the doctor said she was raped, punched, burned and that she had a head trauma, but they still didn't know if this will cause a big problem in the future, and she is in comma." Lucy said with eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, and even now that Sharpay just had this… breakdown, but you guys needed to know."

"Oh my God, this was so Aaron!" Sharpay said. "I can bet he did this."

"Yes, it was him. The police just found out he also did this with a couple of women in the last 2 years." Jack said.

Sharpay almost had a heart attack. She just took a deep breath and closed her eyes; Aaron was just past, now he didn't mean anything to her. Sharpay's thought were interrupted, thank God, by her phone ringing. She went upstairs, grabbed it and answered. Strange, it was her father calling.

"Hi Sharpay. I need you to come home, right now." Robert said worried.

"Why? What's happening? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, worried.

"Yes, your mom is not feeling well. Actually, she is horrible. Please come the fastest you can." Robert said.

"Sure, I'll go, dad. I'm on my way." Sharpay said.

"Okay, please be fast." Robert said. Sharpay hung up. That was weird. Sharpay went upstairs, dressed Mary up and went to the kitchen to tell everybody:

"Guys, it's strange, but my mom is feeling sick, and I gotta go." Sharpay said.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yes, my dad just called." Sharpay said and frowned. "I'm going, bye."

And then she was out of the house.

When Sharpay got in her house, Mary looked there and got confused.

"Mommy, are we coming back?" she asked.

"No, honey. Grandpa just said Grandma is not feeling well, we need to see if she's okay." Sharpay explained. She got out of the car, picked Mary up and then headed to the house. She opened the door and called for her father:

"Dad? Dad where are you and mom?" Sharpay asked.

"In the living room!" Robert answered. Sharpay put Mary down, grabbed her hand and walked all the way to the living room. When she got in, her eyes got wide, she saw her parents sitting on the sofa, looking at her with a sorry look, Robert holding the phone and Aaron standing on foot, looking at her with a nervous angry look. Sharpay quickly picked Mary up again and stood looking at him. Aaron had his hands back, but then he suddenly pointed a gun at Sharpay and she got even more nervous.

"Your parents are as stupid as you are." He said.

"Don't call them that." Sharpay said.

"Enough conversation, I'm here to ask you one thing." Aaron said. Sharpay just breathed heavily as Mary started to cry. "Give me the child."

Sharpay's heart started beating fast, she didn't know what to do. She looked at Mary and she saw her tears rolling down her face as she also looked at her mother. Sharpay felt a sadness in her heart she couldn't explain, even in a million years.

"I'll say this one more time:" Aaron repeated. "Sharpay, give me the child."

"No." Sharpay said.

"I want daddy." Mary suddenly exclaimed.

"Who?" Sharpay asked before Aaron could say anything.

"_Twoy_." Mary said.

"Sweetie, I can't do anything right now, but I'm sure 'daddy' would help us." Sharpay said. "Just close your eyes and this will end sooner than you know."

Mary nodded and laid her head on Sharpay's shoulder and closed her eyes, but she couldn't actually keep them closed.

"Yeah, do this, go for your new boyfriend, Troy." Aaron said. "I'll let you go, live your life and I'll never show up again. It's just give me the child."

Aaron walked towards Sharpay and stood in the front of her. Her heart started beating even faster.

"I'll never give her to you, not after what you did to Gabby." Sharpay answered. All she saw next was Aaron's hand coming right to her face and then her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to keep the drama. So, what will happen? Did Aaron take Mary with him? Will Troy come and save the girls? Save your 'oh my god's to the next chapter. It's a lot more comforting and there is special surprises ;)**


	15. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII **

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She didn't see anyone, and she noticed she was in a hospital room. She looked at herself and she was fine, she didn't feel pain in any part of her body, she felt fine. She was really confused, and didn't remember why she was there. But when she remembered what happened last, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

A doctor entered the room and walked towards the blond crying girl.

"Where is my daughter?" Sharpay asked, nervously. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"Calm down, Ms. Evans, I'm going to explain everything. First I wanna know how are you feeling." The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just really confused." Sharpay said. "And worried."

"I understand. In your place, I'd be worried as hell." The doctor said taking some notes. "Well, first of all: I'm Doctor Harry Montgomery and you were brought here by your family."

"My family? What happened? Where are they? Where's my daughter?" Sharpay asked.

"Calm down, everyone is here." he said. "The only thing I know is that you're okay, but you passed out after that man, Aaron, punched your cheek. Apparently, you're very lucky, you could have broken your teeth, but you just cut your lip."

"Yeah, but it doesn't answer my question, where is my daughter?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know about that, I'll let your family come in, your friends and then I'll explain." Dr. Montgomery said and walked towards the door.

"How much time will I stay here?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe just one day. A brunette kind woman told me you were really nervous, feeling dizzy and throwing up a lot, so after this we agreed that letting you here for one more day would let your head slow down. Oh, and you'll have a roommate, she must be coming." The doctor exited the room and Sharpay sighed, still crying. She looked at the window and just cried harder, she needed to know what was going on, where was her daughter, who was there to see her.

The door slowly opened and the doctor, Lucy, Jack, Robert, Laura, Troy and Mary entered the room. Sharpay smiled and felt a lot better.

"Hey Shar, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm confused." Sharpay confessed. "I'm so happy Mary is okay, I was afraid Aaron would have taken her away."

"No, everything is okay now, Shar." Troy said in a so soft voice that it made Sharpay want to sleep. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"But what really happened after I passed out?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, someone in the neighborhood called the police, and they took Aaron away before he could do anything against you or Mary or your parents. So, we went there when he first heard what Aaron did." Jack explained.

"Oh, thank God." Sharpay said.

"And we called 911 after all this to check if you were really okay." Laura said.

"Thanks mom." Sharpay smiled.

"You're welcome." Laura smiled back.

"Oh, Dr. Montgomery, I wanted to ask you, do you know if this dizzy and nauseous feeling is just because of this breakdown, because I've felt this before." Sharpay said.

"Well, it's a mix. It _is_ part of the breakdown. Everybody has some kind of bad feeling when it has a breakdown, your feelings are dizzy and nausea." Dr. Montgomery said.

"Wait… did you say 'a mix'? A mix of what?" Laura asked.

"Oh, the breakdown and the pregnancy." The doctor said reading his notes and taking some new.

"Wait… I-I'm pregnant?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." The doctor said without taking his eyes off the paper. "Excuse me, I gotta go. I'll come back in a minute."

Sharpay just nodded and looked at her hands, with an unexpressed face which soon turned into a funny face.

"Do you… need a moment?" Robert asked. Sharpay nodded still with her funny face and everyone was about to leave.

"Wait, Troy, Mary, I want you guys to stay." Sharpay said. Troy closed the door and walked towards Sharpay.

"Shar, are you okay?" Troy asked, carefully.

"Yes, I am." Sharpay said. "Now that Aaron is finally away, I'm great. But about this baby, I'm just… confused." Troy nodded and sat down, with Mary on his lap, on a chair next to Sharpay's bed.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Sharpay asked.

"Me? I'm… confused, a little lost." Troy said.

"Same here." Sharpay asked. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"Listen Shar, if you think it's too soon to have another baby, then I'm by your side, but if you want to keep this baby, I'm also by your side, I just want you to know that." Troy said softly again. Sharpay smiled at him.

"I love you." She said. "I can't explain to you how you make me feel comfortable in this situation." Troy smiled.

"It's really great to see you're feeling better." Troy said.

"Yes, I have all the reasons: Mary is okay, you're by my side on either decision I make, my parents are talking to me, Aaron and Ryan are in jail, and we're having another baby." Sharpay said.

"So… it means that you want to keep the baby?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about it, but yes, I do." Sharpay smiled.

"That's great, Shar!" Troy exclaimed.

"And this is all thanks to you. If you weren't courageous enough to talk to me and get to know me, I'd still be in that empty house and I'd never have asked my parents why they ignored me and they would never talk to grandma so they could meet their daughter." Sharpay said. "So, thank you Troy. So _very_ much." Troy stood up, walked towards her bed and kissed her softly. He couldn't be happier for hearing this.

When they finally pulled apart, Sharpay smiled at Troy and said to him:

"Mary called you daddy." Sharpay said.

"Really? I figured she'd tell you this somehow." Troy said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"The day Julie told us she was pregnant, Mary went to my room after all that, and she hugged me, saying she wanted me to be her daddy." Troy said and turned to Mary tickling her. "Right Mary?"

"Right." Mary said laughing.

"That's so cute." Sharpay smiled.

"So, is that okay for you? I mean... her calling me 'daddy'?" Troy asked.

"Sure!"

Troy started tickling Mary harder, if possible, and she started laughing harder. Sharpay just laughed and tried to say:

"Troy, Troy! This is a hospital, they'll think you're killing her." Sharpay laughed.

"How could I kill this princess?" Troy asked.

"Tickling her to death!" Sharpay said and the both giggled.

"Okay, I'll stop." Troy said. "We'll finish this at home, Mary." Mary laughed and smiled at him. Troy put her down and sat back on the chair.

After some seconds, the door opened and a few doctors were taking a girl into the room. Troy and Sharpay looked there to see Gabriella sleeping. Their jaws dropped and they watched as they placed her on the other bed. After the doctors were out, Mary looked at Troy, then at Sharpay and then walked towards Gabriella's bed.

"Mary, be careful, she's not that good." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Mary said. She looked at Gabriella, grabbed her hand and caressed it. Then, she said:

"Gabby, feel better." Mary just stayed there looking at her, then she turned to her mother and asked: "Mommy, when will she wake?"

"Soon, sweetie." Sharpay said. "But I'm sure she heard you talking to her."

Mary smiled. She turned back to Gabby and she started caressing her arm with her little hand. Actually, she was kind of playing, because she started singing a little.

"I don't know if it's really a girl or an angel here with us." Troy said.

"Yes, she's really an angel." Sharpay said and sighed. "I was scared to death the first minute I was here. I didn't know Mary was okay, I thought Aaron had taken her away."

"What did he say?"

"He pointed a gun at me, saying 'give me the child', like it was gold, not a human being. I said no, not after what he's done to Gabby, and then he punched me."

"Oh. Thank God someone called the police." Troy said and looked at Mary.

"Yes." Sharpay said. "Mary?" Mary turned to her mother. "Come here, sweetie, give me a hug." Sharpay said smiling. Mary smiled and ran to her mother's bed. Sharpay picked her up and hugged her tightly, and so did Mary. Sharpay even let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you're here, Mary." Sharpay said stroking Mary's hair.

"I love you _vewy _much, mommy." Mary said and kissed Sharpay's cheek.

"Me too. I love you both, guys." Sharpay turned to Troy then back to Mary. "You and Troy are the most important things for me, Mary, do you understand that?" Sharpay looked into Mary's blue eyes. She nodded. "I don't wanna lose you guys." Mary nodded and Sharpay kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. Troy smiled and also hugged them. Sharpay sighed and looked up, thanking God.

The hours went by, and Troy and his family had to go home. Robert and Laura also went home, but before they passed by Sharpay's room to give her a kiss before going. Sharpay took a deep breath as soon as she was alone. She felt just fine, and she didn't want that feeling to go away. She looked at the room and her looks stopped on Gabriella. She looked so vulnerable, and so hurt that Sharpay just wanted her to wake up so she could tell her it'd be okay.

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay _  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great _  
_Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed _  
_I think about the little things that make life great_" Sharpay started singing. She loved to sing that song, 'cause it made her feel great.

When Sharpay opened her mouth to say another word, she heard some noises from the side. She looked at Gabriella and she was moving slowly. Her moves became faster and faster until she slowly opened her eyes. Sharpay smiled at her as soon as Gabriella saw her there. Gabriella's eyes started tearing up and she soon started crying and she covered her eyes not even able to sit up. Sharpay stood up from her bed and walked over to Gabriella. She pulled her into a comfort hug hoping she wouldn't hurt her.

"Shh, Gabby, it's okay. Aaron is gone now. Everything is over." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, it was horrible!" Gabriella cried.

"I can imagine that, but this is past. Aaron is in jail now, and he will never hurt anyone again." Sharpay said.

"He is?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he is." Sharpay said.

"What…" Gabriella wiped her tears away. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, it was Aaron. He tried to take Mary away, I said 'no' and he punched me and I passed out. So I'm here just to rest a little after the breakdown." Sharpay said. "I'm fine now, and you will be as well."

"My head… my head hurts." Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to go to my bed?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope, it's good this way." Gabriella said.

"Okay." Sharpay said. "So, I think we both should rest a little, how about that?"

"Fine, I need it." Gabriella said. "And how is everyone? Is Mary okay?"

"Yes, she is. She is the cutest little angel ever." Sharpay smiled. "When she was here, she was caressing your arm and praying you would be good again."

"Really? That's so sweet!" Gabriella said.

"Yes, it is." Sharpay said.

"I can't wait to see her and tell her how sweet she is." Gabriella said. Sharpay sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm going to my bed." Sharpay said and walked back to her bed. "After all this, I have a reason to be happy after all."

"And what is that?"

"I'm pregnant with Troy's baby." Sharpay smiled.

"Really? Congratulations, I didn't even know your relationship was in this level, if you understand me."

"Yes, I know. It was one day, when we started kissing. I just can say that we 'lost the control'. But loosing the control that day was probably the best thing I've ever done." Sharpay said.

"Wow." Was all Gabriella could say. "I can't wait to get out of here and see everyone again."

"Yes, everyone is really worried about you." Sharpay looked at Gabriella and she looked in a lot of pain. "Gabby, I don't want you to think I don't like you or anything, but don't you think it's better for you if you stayed quiet if your head is hurting?"

"Okay, so I'll let you talk."

"Okay." Sharpay said. "Gabby? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, this afternoon, before you woke up, I was singing and thinking: I don't know if it's too early to have another baby. I mean, Mary is awesome, but I'm just 18, I'm too young to have 2 babies. And… I need a moment to think of this, but not the way I used to think when I found out I was pregnant of Mary. But just think. Go away for one day, leave everything behind for one day, and think."

"It seems like a good thing to do before your life becomes crazier." Gabriella commented.

"Yes, I think I'll do this while I'm here in the hospital. I don't know about anything, I just got out of a breakdown, I don't know if there will be another breakdowns during my pregnancy or anything. I'm just confused and unsure."

"Well, if it makes you scared, then think about it. You maybe should tell Troy about it too. He also will think. I know Troy is not a guy who does everything by impulse, and he sure will give you time to think and will stand by your side in either decision you make." Gabriella said.

"Yes, I'll do this." Sharpay said. "But now, I need some sleep. Finally after the war, I need some time of peace of mind."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella said. There were still tears rolling down her face the entire conversation.

"I don't… I can't get the image of Aaron angry out of my head."

"Gabby, don't think about him, he doesn't deserve this. He is a stupid guy, and he will never be Mary's father." Sharpay said. "Today Mary called Troy 'daddy'. If I wasn't scared to death, it'd be cute as hell." Gabriella smiled for the first time not thinking about Aaron. Sharpay was right: Aaron didn't deserve anything of that. And Troy was a way better father to Mary than Aaron.

"I'm happy for you three guys." Gabriella said.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and sighed, tiredly.

"I'll sleep now."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Great to see you awake." Sharpay smiled one last time before closing her eyes.

The next day, Sharpay was finally coming back home. Actually, she was going to Troy's house, even though she could go home. Sharpay didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay where she felt like people treated her better, even after the conversation.

"So, are you feeling better, Shar?" Troy asked entering Sharpay's room.

"Yes, way better." Sharpay said. Mary quickly ran into the room and gave her mother a big hug.

"Mommy is here!" Mary said.

"Yes, I am." Sharpay said smiling. "What about you, my princess? How are you?"

"Great." Mary said.

"That's good. Gabby woke up last night." Sharpay said to both Troy and Mary and sat down on her bed.

"She did? Is she okay?" Troy asked sitting down as well.

"Well, I could say she is really scared. When I first saw her, she started crying really hard." Sharpay said. "But after a long conversation, she calmed down."

"Oh, I can imagine. After all that happened to her." Troy said. Mary looked at him then she sat on her mother's lap and started playing with her fingers, sometimes clapping her and Sharpay's hands together and sometimes she pretended to be playing a piano.

"Yes. But now she'll rest." Sharpay said. "Today I think it's the best if we let her mother talk to her first, then we can visit her tomorrow."

"Yes, that's good." Troy said. Sharpay just smiled a little and watched Mary playing with her fingers.

"What are you doing, Mary?" Sharpay asked.

"Playing a song for you." Mary said slowly.

"Oh, I can hear it!" Sharpay said and they stood in silence, like Sharpay was really listening to the song. "That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Sharpay kissed the top of Mary's head.

"Shar, we have to go to school in 10 minutes." Troy said looking at his watch.

"Okay." Sharpay said. "I'm gonna ask your mom if Mary could stay here today."

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs." Troy said. Sharpay stood up and went to Troy's parents' room, where Lucy was, organizing her clothes.

"Hey Lucy, do you need help with anything?" Sharpay asked.

"No, it's okay." Lucy smiled. "Was it what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, I wanted to see if Mary could stay here today." Sharpay said.

"Sure, she can. Julie is coming here and Stephanie will bring Anty." Lucy said.

"Okay. Thank you again for everything you've done to me and Mary." Sharpay said and smiled at the older woman.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled back. "We're all really happy you're better. I know Jack doesn't show this too much, he's the quiet one in the family, but he's also happy." Sharpay smiled and looked at her hands.

"Well, thanks for staying with Mary, now I need to go." Sharpay said.

"Okay, bye." Lucy said smiling.

"Bye." Sharpay walked out of the room, into her room and found her daughter clapping her hands and humming.

"Mary, you'll stay with Lucy today. I want you to behave, okay?" Sharpay asked looking into Mary's eyes.

"Okay." Mary said and looked back at her hands. Sharpay kissed her forehead and walked downstairs, heading to Troy's truck. As Sharpay got in the truck, Troy started and they were gone.

That day, Sharpay was smiley and happy. She opened her mouth to say something, but her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sharpay said.

_"Hi, Shar. It's your dad."_ Robert spoke.

"Oh, hey dad!" Sharpay said.

_"How are you?"_ Robert asked.

"I'm fine, dad. Thanks for caring." Sharpay smiled.

_"No problem. I just called to let you know we're meeting our daughter today and we wanted you and Mary to come."_ Robert said trying not to cry. _"You can bring your boyfriend if you like." _

"Okay, sure I'll go. I'll ask Troy if he wants to go as well." Sharpay said.

_"Okay. We'll meet her after your school ends, in the mall."_ Robert said.

"Okay, we'll be there. Bye dad!" Sharpay said. Robert hung up and Sharpay as well. She put her phone back in her purse and turned to Troy.

"So? Where?" Troy asked.

"Meeting my older sister!" Sharpay said excited. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, meeting your sister would be great. After all, you know my sister." Troy said.

"Yes. After school in the mall, but we have to go to your house to pick Mary up." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Troy said as they arrived at the school. He could feel that that day would be really happy for Sharpay and her family, except from Ryan, who wouldn't be able to go to the meeting. But even though, it'd be a really excellent day for Sharpay.

Robert's mother and a blond young girl, really long hair, green eyes and soft skin were sitting on a table, on the food court, waiting for the girl's parents. The old woman seemed calm, but her granddaughter was nervous as hell. She was looking around, looking for someone.

"Grandma, when are they coming?" the girl asked, nervous.

"Soon, honey, just be patient." The old woman said. The girl sighed and looked at one of the doors, she saw a blond couple getting in, looking for someone. She smiled at them as the man looked at her, and smiled wildly. The two of them walked towards her and her grandmother, and the couple and the girl were crying. The girl turned smiling to her grandmother when the couple was close and asked:

"Is it them, Grandma? Are they my parents?" The old woman looked at the couple and said in a smile:

"Yes. It's them, honey. It's your parents." The girl looked at the couple, crying as she said:

"Mom, dad!" she stood up and walked towards them and hugged them tight. The three blond people stood there, hugging each other and crying for a long moment. The old woman was looking at them smiling. She never wanted to separate the girl from her parents, and she regretted it terribly now. When Robert, Laura and the girl pulled apart, the oldest couple looked at their daughter through tears.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful, and you look so much like your sister." Robert said and Laura nodded, caressing her daughter's skin.

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, she's coming." Laura said. "I still can't believe I'm going to ask this to my own daughter, but what's your name?"

"Julia." The girl smiled. "And yours?"

"I'm Laura and he's Robert." Laura said.

"I heard about you, guys. I saw you guys in photographs, but I never got the chance to meet you." Julia said, letting tears stream down her cheeks. She looked _exactly _like Sharpay, but with green eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Laura exclaimed looking at her daughter. She hugged her again and cried harder.

"Thanks. You guys are also beautiful parents." Julia said.

"Thank you, honey." Robert said.

"Guys, let's sit down so we can talk." Julia suggested. Robert and Laura nodded and they sat on the table with Robert's mother. Mother, daughter and father kept talking, knowing each other until Robert looked around and saw Sharpay walked there with Troy by her side and Mary on Troy's arms. Sharpay smiled at her father as she walked there. Since Julia's back was facing Sharpay, she suddenly didn't understand why her parents stood up and walked towards someone. Julia turned around she saw a blond girl, a brown haired boy and a 3 years old blond girl with beautiful blue eyes. Julia thought this might be her sister, but instead of standing up, she noticed they were walking towards the table, so she stood where she was.

"Hey honey, we're happy you're here." Robert said and hugged his daughter then he turned to Mary. "Hi Mary."

"Hi _Gwandpa_." Mary answered.

"Hi Troy." Robert said.

"Hello." Troy smiled.

"Shar, come here." Robert said. They walked back to the table. Julia looked at her sister and smiled, standing up. Sharpay also smiled, thinking Julia really looked like her, and that her eyes were the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen.

"Julia, this is your sister, Sharpay." Laura said.

"Hi. God, mom and dad were right, I do look like you." Julia said.

"Yes!" Sharpay said. The two sisters hugged each other and sighed. "And your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you." Julia said.

"Oh, Julia, these are Troy, my boyfriend, and Mary my daughter." Sharpay said.

"Hi there guys." Julia smiled at Troy. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, and you have a niece." Sharpay smiled and looked at Mary.

"Mary, say hi to your aunt, Julia."

"Hi Auntie Julia." Mary smiled.

"Hey Mary." Julia smiled. "It's so cute how she says my name, and she's really beautiful."

"How do you say, Mary?" Sharpay smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie." Mary smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Julia smiled. Mary smiled at her aunt and turned to her mother:

"Mommy, I wanna _dwaw_."

"I don't have anything here, sweetie. When we get home you can draw, okay?" Sharpay asked.

"No, it's for Auntie Julia." Mary said.

"Oh. Let's do this: you can draw when we get home, and then we'll meet Auntie Julia another day and we can give it to her. How about that?" Sharpay asked.

"Good." Mary said.

"Okay." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh, so you like to draw as well? I'll be an artist, do you know that? Someday we could draw together, what do you think Mary?" Julia said.

"Yeah!" Mary clapped her hands smiling. Julia giggled and said:

"Okay, so let's sit?" All the family sat down at the big table, and they talked the rest of the afternoon. In one moment, Mary jumped from Troy's lap and ran across the table to her aunt's lap. Julia laughed as the little girl sat down on her lap and played with her. Troy enjoyed the conversation and he was happy for Sharpay.

That day was going really well for her and she needed it. Both her and Mary deserved this kind of day more than anyone else he knew.

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is the end. It's 9:58 PM and I need to sleep, I have class all day tomorrow. Well, this is the chapter. I have to say that it's good, and it's the longest I've written, it's 12 pages =O. I really don't know what will happen in the end or next chapter, because even though I want and probably you guys as well, it's still a young age for Sharpay to have another baby, but I don't want her to have an abortion, I just… I don't know. I need some ideas and opinions, because if you guys want, then Sharpay and Troy will continue with their baby, but if not, then I'll come up with something. Review telling your ideas, please, I really need them! (: Love you all guys,**

**Julia**


	16. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV **

Sharpay entered the house carrying her daughter. Mary looked around with an unexpressed face. Troy was right behind them, looking happy. That day was being a really good day so far, there was no reason to feel tired.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sharpay said and turned to face Troy. "Tomorrow I need to show you something."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Surprise." Sharpay said smiling.

"Okay, mysterious girl." Troy said.

"Well, it is in school. And after we can visit Gabby."

"Yes, sure. Oh, my grandmother is coming tonight to have dinner with us if you wanna stay…" Troy said.

"Well, if there isn't any problem, then yeah."

"Of course there's no problem." Troy smiled.

"Okay then." Sharpay said. Troy just smiled at her and stood up. He walked towards the door, but his father came first.

"Hey guys, I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Both of us?" Troy asked, confused.

"Yes." Jack said. Troy got back in the room and he sat beside his girlfriend. Jack also got in and he sat on the bed in front of the couple with a serious look. "Two things. First: Troy, tonight when your grandmother comes, your cousin will also be here, so I want you to be polite with her, let's not repeat the same as in January." Jack raised an eyebrow and Troy nodded. "By the way, you're invited to stay, Sharpay."

"Okay, thanks." Sharpay smiled.

"Second: have you guys decided what you're going to do about the baby?" Jack asked, and when he did, he did not expect the exact answer, a fast answer just to leave the room. He knew his son and Sharpay needed time to think about this, but they could at least have their first idea.

"We'll think about it, discuss, and then we'll have our final decision, but we were thinking on having the baby." Sharpay answered and Troy nodded.

"Lucy and I just want you guys to know that we're by your side guys, and we'll be there if you guys need us." Jack smiled.

"We know that, dad. Thank you, a lot." Troy said.

"You guys are welcome." Jack said. "Oh, and one last thing:"

"But… you said it was only two things." Troy said confused.

"When I said 'two' I meant 'three'." Jack said. "Your aunt, Emily is coming as well after dinner, and… you know how she is, so…"

"Act like a nice boy I am." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." Jack said and exited the room. Troy just giggled and turned to Sharpay.

"So, I can see the whole situation with your family finally got better."

"Yes, thank God!" Sharpay said. "Mom and Dad are finally talking to me, but they still work a lot and they barely come home. And… if your family don't mind, I wanted to stay a little more."

"That would be a problem…" Troy said.

"Why?" Mary asked, scared. Troy giggled and just said to her:

"I'm kidding, Mary. You girls can stay for the time you want." Troy said and Mary smiled. She stood up from her mother's lap and hugged Troy very tight, and said:

"Thank you, 'daddy Troy'."

"Awww, how cute! She said your name correctly!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yes, she did." Troy said. "You're very welcome, sweetie." Troy smiled. Mary lifted her head and smiled at Troy and continued hugging him.

"I love you, 'daddy Troy'." Mary said.

"I love you too, Mary." Troy smiled softly and stroked her hair. He sighed and turned to Sharpay. She had a soft smile in her lips as she looked down at her daughter. Troy looked back at Mary for some seconds, then he and Sharpay looked at each other at the same time.

"You're good with kids, you know?" Sharpay said.

"You think so? Aunt Steph also tells me this." Troy said. "But I first thought it was because she is my aunt."

"No, she's right." Sharpay said. Troy smiled.

"Thanks, you're also very good. I didn't know Anty could like someone as fast as he liked you." Troy said. "He never does this, believe me." Sharpay giggled.

"Well, I have experience, you know?" Sharpay said and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I think we say we both have experience. I have Anty and you have Mary." Troy said.

"Yeah, right." Sharpay said and smiled.

"Well, I'll go get ready, I'll be right back." Troy said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go as well. Me and Mary, right Mary?" Sharpay looked down at Mary.

"Yes." Mary said and lifted her eyebrows. Sharpay giggled at that and Troy exited the room. Sharpay chose for herself skinny jeans, a beautiful pink top, and a jacket. For Mary, she chose her favorite pink dress, a white jacket, Mary's golden shoes and a tiara.

"Mommy, I want to see Auntie Julia." Mary said.

"We'll see her some other day, sweetie. I don't know when she's free." Sharpay explained. Troy walked into the room. His hair was still wet, and he was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey girls." He smiled.

"Oh, hi!" Sharpay smiled back at him. "You look great, did you take a shower?"

"Oh, no. I put my head under the sink and turned on the water." Troy said sarcastically. Sharpay lifted one eyebrow at him and he just laughed.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Troy said. Sharpay just giggled and looked at Mary, who was playing, saying some things in a low voice, in a language only she would understand. Sharpay looked back at Troy and smiled at him.

"You also look great. Both you and Mary." Troy said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. She sat down at Mary's bed and Troy sat by her side. They looked at each other for some seconds then they started kissing. The couple didn't know why, but their kissed felt just awesome, it was like the love for each other could be translated in a kiss. Their kisses felt right, and sweet.

When the two pulled apart, they both looked at Mary and Sharpay laid her head on Troy's shoulder. She sighed happily and just watched her daughter play alone. Mary looked so peaceful when she was playing. Sharpay never understood why, but she always referred to be in the middle of children and watch them play then to be in the middle of adults. Maybe it was because children like you for whom you are, and they always will take your hands and invite you to play. Adults don't, there are some people who don't like you, who hurt you and break your heart.

"Sharpay?" Troy said loudly, giggling. He was standing on the door, holding Mary's hand and giggling as he watched Sharpay look at the ground, dreaming of her own world.

"Uh? What?" Sharpay asked looking at him.

"I was calling you, my grandmother and cousin are here." Troy said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, were you calling me for so long?" Sharpay asked.

"Not too much." Troy said. "Come on." Sharpay stood up and followed Troy down the stairs. Mary was singing her song in her language, and sometimes Mary would jump according to the song. Sharpay loved to watch as her daughter did this; When the three got in the living room, Sharpay saw an old woman, looking happy and gentle talking to Troy's mother, and a girl about 14 years old, brunette and blue eyes beside the old woman, looking bored, but still listening to the conversation.

"Oh, he's here!" Lucy smiled at her son and stood up. Troy greeted his grandmother and his cousin and sat on the other couch with Mary on his lap. "Oh, mom, this is Sharpay, she's our guest for some time and this is Mary, her daughter."

"Hello, dear. I'm Janice, Lucy's mother and Troy's grandmother, and this is Kylie." The old woman stood up, greeted Sharpay with a smile and introduced the teenage girl sitting on the couch, who just smiled at her gently.

"Hi." Sharpay smiled.

"Well, let's sit down, I think Jack will be here in a few minutes." Lucy said. Sharpay sat beside Troy and Lucy and Janice also sat down. "So, Kylie, you're fourteen, you'll start high school next year. Are you nervous about it?" Lucy asked.

"No, I'm not. I think I'll do great, because I like to study and usually I don't get bad grades." Kylie smiled.

"That's great! Will you go to East High?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and I'll ask Troy for some advices, right Troy?" Kylie smiled at her cousin.

"Right. I bet you'll do well there." Troy said. Kylie smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"How about you? Do you also study in East High?"

"Yes, and now I'm graduating. Wow." Sharpay answered. "It looks like it was yesterday I entered those halls for the very first time."

"Yeah. Time flies so fast." Troy said. "You'll see Kylie, faster than you know you'll be in college."

"I don't think so, counting with this year, I have 5 years ahead." Kylie said.

"First thing: don't count on it, and second: the dinner is ready." Jack said from the door. The family stood up and went to the dinning room. Mary didn't seem to be shy that night, usually she was all shy and didn't do anything but hug her mother and don't look at anybody. Now, she was jumping and singing all the time, smiley.

"Mommy, bathroom." Mary said turning to her mother, who was right behind her and Troy.

"Okay, let's go quickly." Sharpay took Mary's hand and headed to the closest bathroom. Troy entered the dinning room and took his place, in front of his cousin as he suddenly realized someone was talking to him:

"Troy, is that your girlfriend?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, why?" Troy answered.

"She's pretty, and the child as well." Kylie said.

"Yes, they are." Troy and Lucy agreed.

"Can I ask why is she here?" Kylie's question wasn't rude, and Troy could see it by her voice, look and tone. Kylie was never mean or rude to nobody, she was always a smiley girl.

"Problems with her parents at home." Troy said. "It's complicated."

"She seems too young to have a daughter that age." Janice said.

"Well, technically she is, but nobody's perfect." Troy said.

"Look, Troy is blushing!" Kylie said. "I've never seen a guy blush." Troy just smiled at his cousin and Kylie giggled at him.

Sharpay and Mary came back and Sharpay sat beside Troy, with Mary on her lap. Mary sat down at her mother's lap and opened an album she had on her hands. Sharpay looked down to see what Mary had picked on her room and she noticed it was the album of since Sharpay's first months of pregnancy to Mary's last birthday.

"Mary, where did you get this?" Sharpay asked.

"Upstairs." Mary answered opening the big album.

"Sweetie, we can see this after dinner, and then everybody can see as well. Now it's time to eat, okay?"

"Okay." Mary put the album down.

"Have I told you that you're really good with kids?" Troy asked.

"No, I don't think you've mentioned this." Sharpay frowned as she tried to remember. Troy got confused by her tone.

"But… I told you this afternoon…?" Troy said confused.

"Gosh, Troy, I'm kidding!" Sharpay exclaimed and laughed. Troy just watched her laugh and shook his head, just trying not to seem so stupid.

"I… I know, I was just kidding." Troy said. Sharpay just laughed harder, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and just shrugged it off.

The family was united in the living room. Sharpay was sitting on the couch, beside Troy and to his right, Janice. Troy had an arm around Sharpay's shoulders as his hand stroked her hair. Mary was sitting on her mother's lap as the two of were looking the album.

"Mommy, who is this?" Mary asked, pointing at the 2 years-old Rachel in Sharpay's arms, both them smiling.

"This is Rachel when she was 2." Sharpay answered.

"She was little." Mary said and Sharpay giggled.

"Yes, she was." Sharpay said. "That was when I found out I was pregnant of you."

"What's this?" Mary asked.

"Well, it was when I found out you'd come to my life." Sharpay said.

"When did you find out daddy _Twoy _will come?" Mary asked, slowly. Sharpay giggled and looked at Troy.

"Well, this kind of thing we don't find out. They simply happen." Sharpay smiled.

"Just like the baby here?" Mary pointed Sharpay's belly. Sharpay hugged her.

"Yes, just like the baby here." Sharpay kissed the top of Mary's head. Mary just kept looking at the photos. When it was the photos when Sharpay's belly was already big, Mary giggled and exclaimed:

"Mommy is a ball!" Sharpay just laughed and continued the conversation with the adults. Troy was a little quiet, though. He was paying attention to Mary, watching her look at the photos and giggle. He smiled.

"… right Troy?" Lucy asked her son.

"Uh? What?" Troy asked.

"I was saying that you and Sharpay decided to have the baby." Lucy said.

"Oh, yes. That was our decision." Troy said. "Well, I'm by her side anyway, but for me this was the best decision Sharpay could have made." Troy smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled back.

"That's wonderful. See how you guys stand up for each other, and for your daughter, that's great." Janice said. Sharpay and Troy smiled at each other and they both stroked Mary's hair.

The family was quiet as they heard the doorbell ring. Jack stood and walked over there. Sharpay sighed and kept stroking Mary's hair, thinking that soon, she'd have another baby to think about. She just smiled, thinking how awesome this could be, and that this time, she would have a man by her side, who wasn't going to break her heart, but only fix it.

"Hello, guys!" a very happy brunette woman said on the living room door. "I'm sorry I couldn't come for dinner."

"Hi Aunt Emily!" Troy smiled and stood up to greet his aunt.

"How are you, Troy?" Emily asked.

"Great, how about you?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine, tired of course, but I'm fine." Emily smiled and sat beside her daughter, Kylie. The two were just equal to each other, the only difference was of course the age and that Kylie was thinner.

"Em, this is Sharpay, our guest and her daughter, Mary." Jack said. Emily turned smiling to the young blond teenager and the 3-years-old girl.

"Hello, Sharpay, nice to meet you." Emily said. Emily sat down again beside her daughter and sighed.

"So, how was it with your boss?" Jack asked, knowing his sister was tired. Emily sighed and turned to his brother. The others weren't paying attention to them, Troy and Sharpay were playing with Mary and Kylie was watching them while she giggled.

"It was fine. He said my text is very good, and that now he wants me to write about teenage pregnancy. He wants me to interview at least 3 teenage moms." Emily sighed, tiredly. "And that these interviews may be a part of a program."

"Oh, that's good!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, but you don't look so interested in that." Lucy said.

"I know, this report is interesting, but how do you expect me to find teenage moms?" Emily asked. "I don't know too many."

"Well…" Jack and Lucy looked at each other then at Sharpay and Mary.

"Did you see who our guest is?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she-" Emily looked at the blond girl playing with her daughter and thought. "Sharpay?" Emily asked. Sharpay turned to face the brunette woman.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"I was wondering. I'm a journalist, and I'm going to do a report about teenage pregnancy, and I was wondering if you would like to participate?" Emily asked.

"That sounds interesting, what do I have to do?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm just going to make you a few questions, and maybe this interview will show up on TV." Emily said. Sharpay smiled.

"Sure, I can do it." Sharpay said.

"You could bring your daughter as well." Emily said.

"Okay." Sharpay smiled again and looked at her daughter. She stroked her daughter's hair as Mary played alone with her fingers.

As Sharpay and Troy made their way to the theater, after class, Troy tried the hardest to guess what Sharpay was going to do for her 'surprise.' He was so curious to know it. The blond smiley girl walked into the theater with her daughter in her arms and walked towards the stage. She put Mary down and walked towards the piano on the stage.

"You guys stay there." She said. Mary took Troy's hand as the two of them stood on their foot, waiting to see what was going to happen. Sharpay started playing the piano softly, with a smile on her lips. Troy would watch her and think how could someone play something so amazing. Sometimes, Sharpay would turn to face Troy to see his face. Sharpay sighed and began:

_"I gotta take a little time _  
_A little time to think things over _  
_I better read between the lines _  
_In case I need it when I'm colder _

_In my life there's been hurting and pain _  
_I don't know if I can face it again _  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far _  
_To change this lonely life…" _

Troy smiled as he recognized her poem. Sharpay turned to him almost with eyes full of tears.

_"I wanna know what love is _  
_I want you to show me _  
_I wanna feel what love is _  
_I know you can show me _

_I'm gonna take a little time _  
_A little time to look around me _  
_I've got nowhere left to hide _  
_It looks like love has finally found me…"_

Sharpay played the piano as a smile and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Mary looked up at Troy with her cute face and smiled at him. He picked her up and continued listening to the song, also crying.

_"In my life there's been hurting and pain _  
_I don't know if I can face it again _  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far _  
_To change this lonely life…" _

The theater doors opened as a lot of people made their way into. Some of them amazed by the song, as they watched, tears started rolling down their cheeks as they stood there, amazed.

"I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
And I know you can show me  
I wanna know…"

Sharpay turned to face Troy with a huge smile on her lips and tears rolling down her face. They both knew she meant every word of her poem and that she was letting all her feelings and heart out with that song. As the theater was filled with people, they all started singing with her, and the teachers went in to see who was playing such a beautiful song. It was like a musical, the crowd sang like a choir, and they cried as the song was beautiful.

_"I wanna know what love is _  
_I want you to show me _  
_And I'm feeling so much love _  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_And I know you can show me _

_I wanna know what love is _  
_Let's talk about love" _

As Sharpay played the piano until she stopped, she smiled at Troy and stood up. He smiled back at her and pulled her into a big hug. Mary walked over them and Sharpay picked her up and hugged Troy one more time as the crowd clapped wildly.

"Shar, that was wonderful!" Troy said.

"Yeah, it was for you." Sharpay answered smiling. Troy smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. After some seconds, the two pulled apart and hugged again sighing.

"That was the poem you were writing, right?" Troy asked.

"Yes. But I added good parts on it, as you can see." Sharpay said.

"It's beautiful." Troy smiled and Sharpay smiled back.

"Did you like it, Mary?" the two turned to Mary, who was just smiling between them.

"No." she said and the couple frowned in confusion. "I love it." Mary smiled wider.

"Aww, sweetie. Thanks." Sharpay kissed her cheek. Mary continued smiling as she hugged her mother.

"Guys, let's go home?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Sharpay said. She put Mary down so she could grab her stuff and the couple crossed the crowd of students in wonderment as some still clapped a little and the others were walking out.

Troy knocked on the white door and he heard a 'come in' from inside and he opened the door. He entered the room and Sharpay followed him. What Troy saw shocked him: he's never seen Gabriella that hurt and vulnerable. She always looked strong, smiley and happy, and now that Aaron did that to her, she turned out like this.

"Hey Gabby, how are you?" Troy smiled.

"It hurts a lot, and I still have a little trauma. My head looks like it's going to explode, the doctor gave me some medicine, he said I'll feel better soon." Gabriella sighed sadly. "But beside this, I'm fine."

"I really hope you get better." Sharpay said. "Where's your mom?"

"She's using the bathroom." Gabriella said. "How's everything guys? Am I missing a lot of things in school?"

"No, it's okay. We can bring your homework and maybe help you if you want." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, but Taylor's doing this." Gabriella smiled. "How's Mary, guys?"

"She's great, cute as always." Sharpay smiled as she thought of her daughter. "She kept us waiting at home before coming here so we could give you this." Sharpay reached in her purse and gave Gabriella a drawing. There was a brunette girl smiling with something, maybe a broken arm with a cast on it.

"Awwww, she's so cute! Tell her I loved it." Gabriella said.

"We'll do." Troy said. "She wanted to come with us, but we told her to stay home."

"Yeah, I understand." Gabriella said. Finally, the couple decided to sit down at the couch near the window. Sharpay just sighed as she looked at her hands. "And how's the… new-baby thing guys?"

"Oh, about that: we decided to stay with the baby." Troy smiled and Sharpay smiled as well and looked at him.

"It doesn't surprise me you'd do that, guys." Gabriella smiled at the couple. "You guys were meant to be together."

"You think so?" Sharpay asked.

"The whole school does." Gabriella said.

"Really? But why do they stare at us like… like we're supposed to be separated, or maybe like we're just trying to get attention?" Troy asked.

"You guys have already got attention. People are jealous because they don't have what you guys have, and that's true love." Gabriella said. Sharpay and Troy smiled at each other then they smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabby." Sharpay said.

"You're welcome guys." Gabriella smiled at the couple.

The next day at school, the couple entered the school feeling great. Sure, no one knew about Sharpay being pregnant again, but they'd soon hear about it. Sharpay walked towards her locker and soon Troy followed her after passing his own locker.

"Hey Pay." He smiled.

"Hey." Sharpay smiled and sighed. "Listen Troy, I've been thinking."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I think I've spent too much time in your house, I think it's time to go somewhere else, so I'll give your family some space." Sharpay said.

"No, there's no problem. You can stay there." Troy said.

"I know, I thank you guys very much." Sharpay said and smiled at him. "But you guys also need space. So, I'll call my aunt, Lilly, and ask her if I could stay there for some time."

"Well, just tell me the reason for this, Pay?" Troy asked.

"This way, your family will feel more comfortable, and besides this, I wanna let you guys 'breathe' if you understand me." Sharpay smiled and Troy stopped one moment to think.

"Okay, if that's what you think." Troy smiled.

"Yes, it'd be better. Everyone must have space, right?" Sharpay asked and closed her locker. The two walked towards their first class and took their seats.

"Oh, Pay, Friday after class we'll have the final game against another school. Do you and Mary wanna come?" Troy asked.

"Sure! Be sure Mary and I will be cheering like crazy." Sharpay said smiling.

"That's great! I so want to see you guys there." Troy said.

"I bet Mary will be so happy to cheer for her… umm… daddy?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, she will." Troy smiling imaging Mary cheering for him, happily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sharpay? You know you can stay here." Lucy asked Sharpay as she walked towards her room. Sharpay giggled.

"I know. It's not that I don't like you guys or something, 'cause you were better to me than my own family, and not even in a thousand years I could say 'thank you' enough times." Sharpay smiled. "But I think Mary and I need to be alone for some time, you know? And besides, you guys are a family who also needs their moments, and with Mary and me here you can't have it."

"Of course we can." Lucy said. "But if you really want to leave, then we won't stop you. Unless you don't come often to visit." Lucy smiled and Sharpay giggled.

"Of course I'll come." Sharpay said.

"Just wait until Mary hears it, she's gonna be very sad." Lucy nodded.

"Pay, I wanted to give you something." Troy said behind his mother. Lucy looked at him then at Sharpay, who assumed Lucy knew what it was. Sharpay followed Troy out of the room and went into his room. She sat on the bed as he looked for something inside a bag. Finally, he got, but he hid behind his back, smiling. Sharpay giggled and he gave her a shirt from the Wildcat's uniform, but in pink. It had the number 14 inside a heart and on the back, there was 'Sharpay' written and again the number 14 big inside a heart. Sharpay smiled huge.

"Thanks, Troy, that's beautiful!" she exclaimed happily.

"I knew you'd like it." Troy smiled. "I also thought pink was your favorite color."

"I know! Thank you!" Sharpay smiled and kissed him. "I loved it."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Of course, I'll wear it Friday, can I?" Sharpay asked, childishly.

"Sure you can! I thought about making one for Mary, but instead of a shirt, I made a hat for her." Troy said and showed Sharpay a small pink hat written 'Mary', from the Wildcats also.

"That's so cute! She'll love it." Sharpay said looking at the hat. Troy smiled.

"Oh, and I wrote a song for us."

"Really? That's so sweet!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, it's with Kelsi, she helped me out with the piano thing." Troy said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Sharpay smiled.

"You won't hear it, you'll sing with me." Troy said and kissed her.

"Mommy!" Mary said happily entering the room. She jumped on the bed beside her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, where were you?" Sharpay asked.

"Playing basketball with Jack." Mary smiled and they saw Jack stop on the door, sweating, breathing heavily.

"Guys, let me tell you this:" Jack said. "This little girl… is _really _fast." The three inside the room giggled and Jack went to his room.

"I didn't know you liked basketball, Mary." Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was going to say the same." Sharpay said.

"I do." Mary said giggly. "Can we play again?"

"Aren't you tired?" Troy asked.

"No!" Mary said laughing.

"Okay, let's play." Troy stood up. "Are you coming with us, Pay?"

"Sure." Sharpay said. She stood up and followed Troy and Mary. When the three got in the backyard, Mary grabbed one of the balls and started running away, laughing. Troy ran after her, also laughing. Mary stopped in the middle of the court and stayed there, waiting for Troy to come and take the ball. He took a step towards her, but she passed between his legs and ran towards her mother.

"Mommy!" she threw the ball to Sharpay, who just shoot the ball into the basket.

"Wow, you girls are fast!" Troy said and the two blond girls giggled. "Now that's my ball!" the three of them ran towards the ball, but Mary was faster and she started running with the ball again. After some minutes, Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the grass, watching Mary playing with the ball by herself. Sometimes the ball escaped from Mary and she said 'no' and started running after the ball.

"Daddy, play with me, daddy." Mary said in front of Troy, giggly.

"I'm tired." Troy said. "But I have something to ask you." Mary sat beside Troy and stayed staring at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to watch me play basketball this Friday?"

"Yes! Yes! I want!" Mary said jumping. "You will win!"

"Do you think so?" Troy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you guys win?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged. "Maybe I feel nervous."

"Come on, there's no need to be nervous. Mary and I will be there with you." Sharpay said and looked at Mary, who was smiling at them. "Actually, me, Mary and our 2 months old child." Sharpay smiled and looked down at her belly and then back at Troy, who was also smiling.

* * *

**A/N= hello guys! it's Julia again! Well, I know it's been so much time since I last updated, but my computer doesn't work very well some sites :S so, I'm updating from my brother's computer :D! And I need you guys to answer one more question: do you want the story to end before or after the baby is born? If after, should it be a GIRL or BOY? ANSWER, ANSWER! I'M STILL NOT SO SURE! **


	17. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Sharpay was sitting on the bleachers with Mary on her left and Lucy and Julie on her right, watching the game. She was wearing the shirt Troy gave her and Mary was wearing her little pink hat. The two did cheer like two crazy people. They were lucky that it wasn't just them.

The family had convinced Sharpay to spend some more time with the Boltons, since Mary and Troy swore they'd ask this until they lost their voices.

Sharpay suddenly sighed sadly and looked down at her nails.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I have a strange feeling inside of me." Sharpay said. "I always have this feeling when Ryan has something important to tell me."

"I never knew twins felt this." Lucy said.

"Me neither." Sharpay said and looked at her. "But I'll see him. He's still my brother."

"Yes, I see." Lucy said.

"Mary-" Sharpay looked at where Mary should be, but instead of Mary, she saw an empty seat. "Mary?" Sharpay looked around and didn't see the blond child.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Mary's gone." Sharpay said. She stood up and tried to look for her daughter in the middle of the red and white crowd.

"Mary? Mary, where are you?"

"Mary?" Lucy and Julie started calling.

"Mary! Mary, this isn't funny!" Sharpay said. "Oh my God, where can she be?"

Lucy and Julie also stood up. Sharpay went down on the court and tried to look for her daughter.

"Mary! Mary, come out now, please!" Sharpay said. "Lucy, I'll go look for her out of the gym."

"Pay!" Troy said coming over them. "Pay, what's wrong?"

"Mary's gone!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No." Troy answered.

"Oh my God, where is she?" Sharpay said.

"Calm down, Sharpay, let's go look for her, she must be here somewhere." Julie said.

"Yes, but… where?" Troy asked.

"I don't know… she likes… she…" Sharpay said and put her hands on her forehead and started crying. "No, my daughter… I can't lose my daughter…"

"You didn't lose, she's here!" Troy said.

"Yes, I know she didn't mean to disappear, she's only 3 years old." Lucy said putting her hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"I know… I… I can't lose her, I just…" Sharpay started crying harder and she didn't finish her sentence.

"Hey…" Troy said. "I'll be right back."

Troy started running towards the men's locker. He looked there everywhere, until he heard a noise in his father's room, which was opened. He entered the room and saw Mary sitting on the chair with a basketball in her hands.

"Mary, what are you doing here? Your mom is worried as hell!" Troy said.

"I found a ball." Mary said serious. Troy giggled.

"You sure did! But now it's time to come back, okay?" Troy said picking her up. "You gave your mom a big fright."

"Is she okay?" Mary asked.

"I think so, but you have to apologize to her." Troy said getting out of the men's locker and walking back to the court.

The game stopped and almost the entire crowd was looking for the 3-year-old child. As Troy walked out, everyone looked at him, and he felt like the hero. Sharpay walked towards him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Troy." She said. "Mary, where were you?"

"I found a ball." Mary said, once again serious.

"Mary, you can't walk away without telling me, okay? I was worried." Sharpay said.

"I'm _sowwy_, mommy." Mary said looking down. Sharpay smiled.

"It's okay, now let's go back to our seats." Sharpay took her from Troy and walked back to her seat.

"Yeah! We won!" Troy entered his house excited with Mary in his arms as she giggled and held the trophy.

"It was an excellent game." Jack said, proud of his son.

"Yes, but Mary soon gave us a fright." Sharpay said and sighed.

"She did, but everything is okay now." Troy said. "Now, we must get ready, the guys are coming."

Troy and Sharpay headed upstairs to change into better clothes and Jack and Lucy went out to the backyard to get things ready.

"So Mary, did you like the game?" Troy asked. Mary nodded smiling.

"I wanna play with you again!" Mary said slowly and clapped her hands together.

"You do? Maybe you can play with the guys." Troy said. "And another day we can play together. What do you think?"

"Great!" Mary said and smiled.

"Okay." Troy said. "Now, you should go to your room and get changed."

"Mary!" they heard Sharpay's voice calling her daughter. Mary ran out of the room, giggly. Troy watched her go and giggled. He loved both of them so much, he just couldn't believe they were now a part of his life.

After Troy was ready, he went downstairs to help his parents and wait for his classmates to come. He heard footsteps coming, footsteps from someone not too heavy, and the way the person was walking indicated she was probably jumping down the stairs.

"Mary? Is that you?" Troy asked as he saw the little blond girl humming. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled. Troy smiled back at her.

"Where's your mom?"

"She is coming." Mary said. "Play basketball!"

"Now? I just took a shower." Troy said. "Why don't we just play outside?"

"Okay." Mary said smiley. She ran to the kitchen then out of the house. Lucy smiled watching her run and then she looked at her son, who was also smiling.

"You're an excellent father." Lucy said.

"Thanks mom." Troy said. "Mary is such a wonderful girl."

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Now, Sharpay and I will have a baby. Another baby, I should say." Troy sighed. "I just hope she's feeling better."

"Who's feeling better?" Sharpay asked on the door. Troy jumped and let out a scream, which sounded a little girly. Sharpay's eyes went wide as she held back her laughter.

"Troy… I didn't know you were…" Sharpay started laughing really hard after that and she didn't finish. Mary appeared on the door, curious.

"Mommy screamed?" she asked. Sharpay was getting red from the laughing and she could barely speak.

"No…" she said. "it was your father…"

Sharpay sat down and she laughed so hard she started crying. Mary looked up at Troy and he was blushing.

"Will you laugh at me too, Mary?" he asked. Mary just nodded smiley as she giggled.

"Troy, I think you need to show those girls you're really a man." Lucy said and raised an eyebrow at his son. Troy nodded and he took Sharpay in his arms. Her loud laughter turned to giggles.

"Troy, where are you taking me?" Sharpay asked, still giggling.

"You know…" Troy said and walked towards the staircase. "when I was a little boy, my father would put me under the shower and turn on the cold water. When I laughed at him."

"Wait… what?" Sharpay asked and she saw Mary following them, still giggling happily. "What?"

"You heard me, miss." Troy said.

"No, no please no!" Sharpay said.

"You'll see which girl will laugh louder here." Troy said and walked towards his bathroom.

"Troy Bolton, don't you dare irritate me!" Sharpay said.

"Why would I?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't like to see me mad, would you?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe." Troy said.

"No… no, I'm serious, Troy, stop it." Sharpay said. "I've already taken a shower, please!"

Troy got in the bathroom and called his father. Sharpay started hitting him on the shoulders and back. Jack walked into the bathroom and he was confused to see Troy holding a little mad Sharpay.

"Dad, please turn on the water." Troy said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"This lady here laughed at me." Troy said. Jack giggled and turned on the water. Sharpay extended her arm towards him and begged him:

"Jack! Please, come back here! Don't let your son do this!" Sharpay said.

"Ready, miss?" Troy asked and was about to let Sharpay go.

"No! Please, stop that!" Sharpay said.

"Do it, daddy, do it!" Mary was saying from behind them.

"See? Your daughter wants me to do it!" Troy giggled.

"Go daddy!" Mary kept saying.

"Mary, do you want mommy to get wet?" Sharpay asked her daughter.

"Yes!" Mary clapped her hands jumping up and down.

"Okay, count with me Mary: one…" Troy said as Mary started counting with him. "Two…" Sharpay shook her head and held Troy. "Three!"

Troy let her go and put her under the shower. She let out a loud scream as Mary and Troy laughed at her. Sharpay soon stopped screaming and looked at Troy laughing at her. She pulled her by the shirt and took him with her into the shower. Troy froze a little by the shock of the cold water, but he just looked at Sharpay and she was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay… now I think we're quits." Troy said.

"Yes." Sharpay said.

"Mary? Are you still there?" Sharpay waited to hear her daughter's answer, but she didn't get. She sighed and looked at Troy.

"Well, thank you, Troy, now I have to get changed, _again_!" Sharpay laughed.

"You're welcome." Troy smiled. Sharpay smiled at him and he kissed her passionately. Sharpay put her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. The two didn't pull apart from some minutes, until they heard Lucy calling them.

"I think we should get dry." Troy said.

"Yes." Sharpay said. "Oh, I think I'm gonna visit Ryan."

"Really? But why?" Troy asked as they stepped out of the box.

"I have this feeling he wanna talk to me. It's something between twins." Sharpay said. Troy nodded and handed her a towel and grabbed one for himself. The two walked out of the bathroom and into their own rooms. They got changed again and went downstairs to celebrate the Wildcat's victory with the other students.

Sharpay and Mary were having lunch with Sharpay's parents and with Julia. The family was finally back together, and they all talked like never before. Sharpay finally felt like a member of the family, and she and Julia found a lot in common. Mary also loved to draw with Julia, because Julia's drawings were always perfect.

"Sharpay? Your mother and I wanted to talk to you for a second." Robert said. Sharpay looked at him confused.

"Well, honey, we thought a lot since we last saw you." Laura said. "And we realized all the pain we've caused. So, seeing you and Troy are now forming a family, we decided to cooperate and we want to give you guys a house."

Sharpay looked at both them not believing what her ears were hearing. Julia stared at her sister, smiling. She knew about it, it was all part of the surprised.

"What? Really?" Sharpay asked. Both Robert and Laura nodded their heads. "But… you guys don't need to do that…"

"No, we already did." Laura said. "We bought the house a couple of days ago. Jack and Lucy also paid, and now they're probably telling Troy about this."

"Well, thank you guys! So much!" Sharpay stood up and gave her parents a big hug. "I appreciate what you guys are doing for me now."

"Yes, it's from the time we didn't talk to you." Robert said. "We're terribly sorry."

"I've already forgiven you." Sharpay smiled and sat back down. The comfortable silence chose this moment to appear. Mary was humming happily on her aunt's lap. She looked up at her mother and exclaimed, smiling:

"Mommy is happy!" Sharpay smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair, saying:

"More than you know." Mary smiled and looked back at her fingers and she continued humming her song.

"Troy… is there a special event?" Sharpay asked as she sat down at table of the restaurant she and Troy were.

"I don't know." Troy said and frowned, thinking. "Maybe…" Troy smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh, please tell me!" Sharpay said.

"No, why do you think there's a special event? I just wanna take my girlfriend on a date." Troy told her.

"Okay, then." Sharpay smiled. "I just wanna thank you, again."

"Oh, yeah. You never thanked me." Troy took her hand and smiled.

The two talked and enjoyed the date, like a really happy couple they were. Sharpay had never felt better in her life, she had chosen her boyfriend really well. Troy looked around, in a moment and then back at Sharpay. She was thinking, looking at the screen of her phone. But thinking happily, because now there were no bad things to think about. Troy smiled and took her hand once again.

"Pay, can I tell you something?" Sharpay put the phone down and looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You know, these last months, I've lived the best days of my life so far." Troy said. "You and Mary are the most wonderful girls I've ever met. You girls made me happier than I thought I could be." Sharpay had tears forming in her brown eyes as she heard Troy's words. He smiled bigger and continued: "But what I really wanna say is: Pay, you're my soul mate, the woman who I want to spent the rest of my life with." Troy took reached in his pocket and put on the table a little black box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Sharpay has seen in her entire life, even more beautiful than in the movies. "Sharpay Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

"T-Troy…" Sharpay had tears now rolling down her cheeks as she tried to speak. "Of course I will!" she finally found the words to answer. Troy slid the ring on Sharpay's finger and she cried harder than ever. Troy hugged her and lifted her up from the ground and spun around, also crying. This sure was one of the best moments in both of their lives. Now, all the pain Sharpay's gone through didn't even compare to this moment. Troy finally put her on the ground to see her face.

"Pay…" he said wiping away her tears.

"Troy, I can't describe to you, how that feels." Sharpay said. "I mean, how great you are to Mary, to me… and now, we're getting married and having a baby!"

"Yes, we are. And I'm going to make every single second of your and our children's life happy." He smiled.

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled too and he kissed her again. She hugged him tight and ran her fingers through his hair. After long minutes, Sharpay suddenly pulled apart and her eyes got wide.

"Pay, what happened? Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"No, I have to-" Before Sharpay finished her sentence, she had run away to the restroom. Troy just giggled and sat down. He was happy, nothing could change that.

"You sure you're alright, Pay?" Troy asked as he and Sharpay walked back to his house. He was helping Sharpay the way to the front door, since she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Yeah, it was just throwing up." Sharpay said.

"You threw up two times." Troy said.

"Troy, is not the end of the world, okay? I'll be fine." Sharpay smiled. Troy opened the door and found the family in the living room, and Mary was still awake. Julie was by her side, watching as Mary drew something.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey, there are the lovebirds!" Jack said. Mary ran towards them and Troy picked her up.

"Sharpay, are you okay? You're pale." Lucy said.

"No, it's okay." Sharpay answered. "I just…" Sharpay stopped talking and ran into the closest bathroom. Lucy just giggled.

"So, how did that go?" Jack asked. Troy sat down on the couch and sat Mary on his lap.

"Great, dad." Troy smiled.

"What was great?" Mary asked.

"Your mom and I are getting married, Mary." Troy said. "This is what is great. More than great."

"This is awesome." Mary said.

"I know." Troy hugged her. "But… where did you learn that word, Mary?"

"Mommy says she is awesome." Mary smiled. Troy giggled and kissed her forehead.

"And she is." Troy said. "Both of you girls are."

"You are too." Mary smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie." Troy smiled back. Sharpay came back just that moment.

"I love you, daddy." Mary smiled and hugged Troy. Sharpay smiled and sat beside them.

"Hey Pay, are you feeling better?" Troy asked and Sharpay just nodded her head.

"Mommy!" Mary said and hugged her tightly. Sharpay smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"Are you better, mommy?" Mary asked and Sharpay giggled.

"Yes, sweetie. I never felt better." She answered.

"That's great." Mary smiled. "I love you a lot, mommy."

"Me too, Mary." Sharpay hugged Mary tightly, stroking her hair. "A lot." She sighed and smiled.

Sharpay was nervously sitting at a table, her fingers were shaking a little and she tried to calm herself down. She looked nervously at the door, waiting for her brother. She didn't know how he would treat her. Honestly, she was afraid. When she saw her blond twin walking towards her, he had a sorry look on his face. He saw his sister and sighed. Sharpay stood up and gave him a big hug, which he returned and took a deep breath.

"Shar, I'm so sorry, I acted like a jerk!" he said.

"I know." Sharpay said and they pulled apart. "Come on, sit down, I have to tell you something."

"Me too." Ryan said and took a seat in front of his sister. "Listen Shar, I'm terribly sorry for what I did to Mary, I don't know what I was thinking about. I support your idea of living with Troy's family, if that makes you comfortable."

"Yeah. Thanks Ryan." Sharpay gave him a little smile. "I can see mom and dad didn't pay your bail."

"Yeah, they want me to learn." Ryan rolled his eyes. "So? How are things going? What did I miss?"

"Well, Troy and I are together now, Mary is happiest than ever, she's calling Troy her daddy now, we have an older sister, called Julia, she's awesome," Sharpay said and Ryan got surprised on each new she told. "Gabriella was attacked by Aaron twice… and that's pretty much it."

"Really? Wow! I wanna talk to her, she must be horrible." Ryan said. "And I wanna know our sister."

"And the last and most amazing news: Troy and I are getting married!" Sharpay said with a big smile. Ryan looked at her and smiled also.

"Really? Sis, that's amazing!" Ryan said and gave his sister a big hug. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you." Sharpay said smiling. "There's one more thing."

"What?" Ryan asked. "There's more?"

"Yes. Try to guess." Sharpay said.

"I don't know, what more? Is it bad, is it good?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shrugged and had a smile on her face. "Come on, Shar, tell me! You know I'm not good in guess things!"

"Okay, okay." Sharpay rolled her eyes giggling. "I'm pregnant!"

"Shar… that's amazing!" Ryan said and gave her another big hug. "I'm so happy your life is so great! I'm so sorry again for acting the way I did."

"I know, it was stupid." Sharpay said.

"Listen, I never meant to hurt you, I… I hate myself for doing such thing to you." Ryan said. "And… I know who did the photograph thing."

"It wasn't you, was it?" Sharpay asked.

"No, it was Zeke." Ryan said. "Be careful with him, he must be planning something."

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Sharpay said. "But I gotta go now, Troy's aunt is going to interview me for a magazine article. Bye Ry!" Sharpay said standing up and waving at her brother. Ryan waved back at her and watched her leave. He was so happy he talked to her, he couldn't be able to make it through if he didn't.

Sharpay drove quickly back to Troy's house. His aunt was probably already there. This was going to be interesting, to talk about what Sharpay's gone through the last three years and how it changed the past months.

When Sharpay got in the house, Lucy was coming down the stairs holding Mary's hand as the little blond girl jumped and sang happily. Sharpay closed the door behind her and smiled seeing that.

"Hi Sharpay, how was it there?" Lucy asked smiley.

"It was good, Ryan apologized." Sharpay said. "I'm still hurt about this whole situation, but I forgave him. He seemed to be saying the truth."

"That's good. I'm so happy for you and Troy." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, Lucy." Sharpay said, smiling.

"Mommy, where were you?" Mary asked.

"I was talking to Aunt Ryan." Sharpay said. "He apologized."

"I don't like him." Mary frowned and crossed her arms, angrily.

"Sweetie, he's sorry for what he did now." Sharpay said.

"I still hate him." Mary said.

"Mary, you can't say 'hate', this is a strong word." Sharpay said.

"I don't like him." Mary insisted. Sharpay sighed, she could understand her daughter's reasons, Ryan wasn't a good guy to her, and he didn't have the chance to tell her he was sorry. Sharpay let out another sigh and heard Troy calling her name, coming down the stairs.

"Pay, I have something to show you." He said smiling with a photograph in his hand. Sharpay looked at him and he stood in front of her and showed her a picture of her and Mary lying on the couch, Mary lying on Sharpay's stomach, both of them sleeping.

"That's so cute! When did you take this?" Sharpay asked.

"Some time ago, when Ryan had just gone to the prison." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, I took that photo. It's really cute, isn't it?" Lucy said as Mary tip toed trying to see the photo.

"Let me see!" She said. Troy knelt on her lever and showed her the photo. Mary smiled and looked at Sharpay. "That's cute."

"Yes." The three agreed.

"Oh, Sharpay, Emily said she's coming. And since the editor asked, a photographer is coming and he'll take some pictures of you and Mary to put it in the magazine." Lucy said.

"Okay." Sharpay smiled. "Seriously, guys, that's so amazing what you have done to me these months."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Lucy smiled.

"Yes, very welcome." Troy smiled and kissed Sharpay.

"Eww!" Mary said. The three giggled and Sharpay picked Mary up and tickled her stomach.

"You are the cutest child ever, Mary." Sharpay said. "But, unfortunately, not for so long."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Because you're gonna have a little sister or a little brother, I won't be able to call you 'the cutest child ever'."

"Oh." Mary said. "That's okay." Mary smiled.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "You're not gonna be jealous, will you?"

"No." Mary shook her head. Sharpay smiled at her and kissed her cheek, shaking her from side to side, making her laugh hard. Lucy giggled seeing that and walked back upstairs.

"You girls are wonderful." Troy said in a sigh. Sharpay stopped to look at him. "I'm so glad you're in my life."

"Owwn, thanks." Sharpay smiled and kissed him.

"Eww." Mary said again and the two giggled just when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Sharpay said and walked carrying Mary upstairs. She went to her room, put her stuff on the bed and opened her bag to find another top to put. She chose a pink one, of course and changed in the bathroom.

When she opened the door, she saw Mary looking out the window, and she was almost falling out, but Sharpay had time to take her out of there and close the window.

"Mary! Don't ever do that again!" Sharpay said in a loud tone. Mary got scared at her mother's tone and she started crying lightly and she looked down.

"I'm _sowwy_, mommy." Mary said.

"Sweetie…" Sharpay hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." She pulled apart to caress Mary's skin, then she hugged her again. "But you're just so important to me, I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." Mary said as Sharpay wiped her tears away. She's never made her daughter cry by her tone of voice, and it made her very sorry. Sharpay hugged Mary one more time and picked her up, taking her downstairs.

When Sharpay was coming down the stairs, she saw Troy greeting his aunt and the woman seemed happy that day. Sharpay smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Sharpay, how are you?" Emily asked.

"Great, how about you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm great too." Emily said. "How about you, Mary?"

"I'm great." Mary smiled and Emily smiled back.

"That's good." Emily said in a sigh.

"Em, have you talked to the other two girls yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I did. One of them has a two months old baby and the other is pregnant." Emily said. "They're all very kind."

"That's good to know." Lucy said. "Now, if you want to interview Sharpay in the living room, Troy and I will be upstairs."

"Okay." Emily smiled.

"Mary, will you stay with mommy?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Mary said. He nodded and walked upstairs with his mom.

Emily, Sharpay, Mary and the photographer went into the living room and sat down on the couches. Emily grabbed her notebook and her pen, ready to start. She first told Sharpay to resume her story to her, as the photographer took photos of Sharpay and Mary.

When Sharpay finished telling, Emily sighed and commented:

"Wow, that's a sad story. I'm sorry for you." She said.

"It's okay. Now I moved on." Sharpay said and she smiled. "Now, my boyfriend and I are getting married and we're having another baby."

"Really? That's awesome, congratulations!" Emily said happily.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled.

"So…" Emily looked at her notebook to see the next questions.

"Sharpay, what did you learn through your journey that you think it's worth telling other people?"

"Well…" Sharpay thought for a while. She looked down at her daughter and she was playing with her fingers. "I'd say that life isn't easy, in any way, and you have to be prepared for everything. And the most important: make the good choices for you, and never give up."

"Yeah." Emily sighed as she wrote down what Sharpay just said.

"Wow, you write fast." Sharpay commented, eyeing Emily's notebook.

"Yeah, it's a part of my job." Emily said. As she finished writing, she asked Sharpay a few more questions and then she was done. The photographer took a few more photos of Sharpay and Mary together and then, they were ready to leave. Sharpay walked out of the living room and Jack came down. He gave her a smile and then opened the door for Emily.

When he turned around, there was a little person hugging his legs. He almost stumbled, but he held himself on the front door and looked down to see Mary smiling up at him.

"Hey Mary." He smiled.

"I love you, Jack." She said sighing.

"Oww, I love you too, sweetie." He smiled sweetly at her and she hugged tighter.

"Mary, Jack can't walk, let go of his legs." Sharpay said giggling.

"No, it's okay." Jack smiled. "I'm gonna get you little girl." He said. Mary giggled. Jack picked her up and tickled her as she screamed loudly, laughing harder than she ever did. Sharpay was taken by surprise, but she ended up smiling as well. Jack stopped tickling her for a while and waited to hear what she had to say.

"You're better than daddy." Mary said between breaths.

"Who's better than me?" Troy asked coming down the stairs. He stood next to Sharpay and put his arm around her shoulders, smiling at his father, who started tickling Mary again.

"No one." Sharpay said in a sigh. She turned to face him, smiled and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Sharpay laid her head on Troy's shoulder and they two watched Jack tickle Mary. It was in time like these that Sharpay thought to herself how much she loved that family.

"Come here, Pay." Troy said taking Sharpay's hand into his and taking her to the theater. Troy looked like an anxious child as he practically ran towards the stage. There, stood Kelsi by the piano writing something on a piece of paper.

"Oh, hey there guys." She said looking up from her paper. She put it on her bag and looked at Troy.

"Can I start?"

"Go." He said. Kelsi smiled and sat down, ready to start playing first keys. Troy grabbed the lyrics he had written and tried not to let Sharpay see.

_"Never knew I could feel like this _  
_Like I've never seen the sky before _  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss _  
_Everyday I love you more and more _

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? _  
_Telling me to give you everything _  
_Seasons may change winter to spring _  
_ But I love you, until the end of time"_

He sang the words and then stared at Sharpay to see her happy expression, hearing him singing.

_"Come what may, come what may _  
_I will love you until my dyeing day"_

He took her hand and showed her the lyrics, showing what she had to sing. She smiled at him, waited a few seconds and then started:

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"

Sharpay smiled at him and they both sang in union:

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _  
It all revolves around you

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide _  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side"_

The two were smiling at each other as Kelsi enjoyed playing the song for them. Sharpay really wished Mary was there, she would like this song, it was really beautiful.

"_Storm clouds may gather stars may collide _  
_But I love you_ (but I love you),_ until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may _  
_I will love you until my dyeing day _

_Oh, come what may, come what may _  
_I will love… _

I will love you…_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

_Come what may, come what may _  
_ I will love you until my dyeing day"_

As the two finished the song, Kelsi played the last keys until she stopped and clapped. The two smiled at each other and Sharpay said:

"This is the most amazing song I've ever heard."

"It's just because you were singing with me." Troy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sharpay said and kissed him. "A lot."

"Me too." Troy said. He hugged her tight and she laid her head on his shoulder again. Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes.

"Guys, I gotta go, today is my dad's birthday." Kelsi said as she grabbed her stuff. "This was awesome, you guys are so cute together. Bye!" she said as she walked towards the doors. Sharpay giggled at her friend's behavior and didn't want to let go of Troy.

"Pay?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to go home." He said.

"No, let's stay here." Sharpay said closing her eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, let's go." She suddenly pulled apart and ran towards the doors. Troy quickly followed her out of the theater. As Sharpay ran through the corridors giggling, Troy tried to catch her.

"You're a fast girl!" he said.

"I know!" Sharpay said giggling as she ran out of the school towards her car. Troy chased her, but it wasn't needed, because soon Sharpay stopped running and started walking. She was breathing a little heavy as she stared at the sky.

"I just love to stare at the sky." She sighed.

"Yeah, I enjoy too." Troy said and stood beside her.

"Listen, Pay, we've gotta go, 'cause it's getting late and I still need to do something for my dad."

"Okay." Sharpay nodded and the two walked hand in hand to Sharpay's car.


	18. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

"Okay, guys I'm back." Troy closed the front door of his house happily and walked towards the kitchen, looking for one of his parents. He looked around, but he still didn't see anyone. He had a bag with uniforms in his hand, that his father asked him to go get in one of his friends' house.

"Mom? Dad? Pay?" he called. Silence. This was strange, he didn't even hear Mary's giggles and laughter. He walked upstairs and looked in his parents' room, his room, bathrooms, everywhere. He entered the guests room and when he opened the door, he saw his parents knelt around the bed, Sharpay lying on the bed, eyes closed, paler than ever, feet on the bed and her hands on her stomach. Lucy looked nervous as she held one of Sharpay's hands.

"What's going on here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know… I was in my room, looking for the newspaper, when I heard Mary screaming for help." Jack said without turning to his son.

"Pay?" Troy asked as he got closer to his girlfriend. She didn't answer, or move.

"Mommy screamed." Mary said.

"She did, Mary?" Troy asked. Mary had tears rolling down her small cheeks. Troy put his hands on Mary's shoulders and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Mary, tell me exactly what happened."

"A man… a man…" Mary said, crying nervously. "A man wanted me. Mommy fought him… he hurt her."

"Oh." Troy said. "Did you see how he looked like? Or do you know who he was?"

"Mommy called him 'Zeke'." Mary said. Troy's eyes got wide in anger. He looked up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Where did he go?"

"Bathroom." Mary said pointing out the door. Troy suddenly picked her up nervously and took a step back from the door. Mary was crying nervously, but not making too much noise.

"Mary, did you see if he had a gun?" Troy asked.

"No…" Mary shook her head. "He doesn't."

Jack immediately ran out of the room and after seconds, the family saw him on the hallway holding a baseball bat, looking at the bathroom door, which was closed.

"Zeke? We all know you're there! Get out, and nothing will happen to you!" Jack said, even though it was a lie.

They heard no sound from inside, and Troy held Mary tighter and got closer to Sharpay.

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital, mom?" Troy asked.

"Mary told us there was a man on the house, but she didn't tell anything else." Lucy said. "Jack thought he might have a gun or something, and since we didn't know which part of the house he was, we didn't move."

Troy looked at the hallway to see Zeke with his hands in the air, in one of them he had a piece of glass. When Troy saw Zeke there, knowing he had hurt Sharpay, the love of his life, Troy put Mary down and ran towards Zeke. He punched him, kicked him, he hit him badly, wanting Zeke to feel the pain Sharpay did.

"Dude, why did you do that to her? She's never done anything to you!"

"I'm sorry…" Zeke said, on the floor.

"You're not." Troy said and let go of him. "You better never get near my family again, hear me?"

Zeke looked up at his classmate. He's never seen Troy this angry.

Troy walked back into the room. He knelt beside the bed, hugged Mary and grabbed Sharpay's hand, staring at her.

"We can call a doctor to see if she's okay." Lucy said.

"Yes." Troy said. "Mary, did you see what Zeke did to her?" Troy asked.

"He yelled at her." Mary said. "He slapped her."

"Where?"

"The face."

"Oh." Troy said. "Man, I hope she's-"

"Troy?" Sharpay spoke, still with eyes closed.

"Yes, I'm here." Troy said and held her hand tighter. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm just-" Sharpay lifted her hand from the bed, and before Troy could move away, she had thrown up on his feet. Instead of stepping away, he just smiled. "I'm sorry." Sharpay laid back down and stared up at him. Troy's never seen her so pale.

"You're so pale, you sure you're okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really nauseous." Sharpay said. "And tired. And my stomach hurts."

"Baby, we're going to call a doctor, okay?" Troy said and kissed her forehead. "We're just waiting for Zeke's parents to come and take him away."

"You're not calling the police?" Sharpay asked, really weakly.

"I've been thinking about give him a chance." Troy said. "Unless you want us to call the police."

"No." Sharpay said. "I was just thinking that… it wouldn't be fair, Aaron and Ryan tried to do this, and we called the police in their case."

"I know." Troy said and looked at Zeke, who was sitting with his back against the wall. "But I believe Zeke is different."

"Yeah. Maybe his parents would want to decide what to do with him." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, let them decide." Troy said. "I'm so happy you and Mary are okay."

"Me too." Sharpay said.

After a few weeks, the happy couple was living their perfect life again, and everything was great. Gabriella was getting better everyday, no one tried to break the little family apart, and Ryan was still paying for what he did in jail, Sharpay and Troy went to their first appointment to see how the baby was doing. The doctor, Hayley, was a very good friend of Sharpay's family, and she knew Sharpay since before she was born, and she was really happy to know Sharpay was having her second baby, even though she was young.

Sharpay and Troy entered Troy's house after one day of school. Sharpay had her mood swings that day, and her dizziness and nausea. Troy had to laugh at her, even though she'd told him to stop.

"Oh God, I thought that class would never end." Sharpay exclaimed as she went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

"Oh yeah." Troy said. "It's getting harder everyday."

"Troy? Sharpay?" Jack asked as he entered the kitchen. The couple stared at him. "Good, I need to talk to you, guys."

"What about?" Troy asked.

"Well, I believe your parents told about the house, Sharpay…." Jack said. Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, it's almost ready, and two weeks from now, you guys will have it ready. We decided you guys could choose the furniture."

"Okay." The two said.

"Okay, just to let you know." Jack said, he was about to leave, when he watched Sharpay sit down and take a deep breath. She looked stressed as she closed her eyes. "Guys, why don't you take a weekend off?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I mean, travel one weekend. Just the two of you. It'll be good for you guys." Jack said. "I can say you both need some time alone. Well, more than just a date."

"That sounds like a good idea." Troy said.

"Yeah, go out of town you two." Jack said.

"We could go to my family's beach house." Sharpay suggested. "We don't go there for about three years, or more. After I got pregnant of Mary."

"That's good!" Jack said. "This way you guys will have more time to you two. And you can leave Mary with us two, and you come back on Sunday afternoon."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Troy said. "What do you think, Pay?"

"Great! So, should we go?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, go, have fun." Jack said. "We should talk to Lucy, Laura and Robert about it, but I believe it'll be okay."

"Yeah." Sharpay said and sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Jack quickly went there to open it. It was Emily, she had a smile on her face as she had a magazine with her. She walked into the house and soon found Sharpay in the kitchen, who she wanted to talk to.

"Sharpay! I have 2 great news for you!" she exclaimed. "Number one: the magazine is out, and your story is the best of them." Emily handed Sharpay the magazine and Troy sat by her side as the two looked at it. The interview was really good, and the photos of her and Mary were really cute and perfect.

"News number two: a friend of mine has a line of clothes for mothers and babies, and I showed him this article, he saw the photos of you and Mary, and he loved it! He wants you two guys to be the models of his brand!" Emily said excitedly.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes! I asked him to give you his number." Emily said. "So you can contact him in case you're interested." Emily handed Sharpay a little card with two numbers. Sharpay looked at it for some moments and looked at Emily.

"Sure I'm interested." Sharpay said.

"Great!" Emily said. "Jack, do you have Stephanie's phone? I need to talk to her."

"Sure, come here." Jack said and he and Emily got out of the kitchen.

Sharpay took two minutes to understand what just happened. She looked again at her photo on the magazine and looked at Troy.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay said excitedly. Troy was about to say something, when Mary entered the kitchen happily.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Mary, a friend of Emily's invited me and you to take photos to a line of clothes." Sharpay tried to explain her 3-year-old daughter.

"That's cool!" Mary said jumping up and down. "What about daddy?" Mary pointed Troy.

"No, sweetie, it's just you and your mom." Troy said smiled.

"Oh." Mary said. "But it's okay." She smiled up at the two.

"Mary, you're just so cute!" Troy picked her up and threw her up and down, but not too high. Sharpay giggled as she watched that. Mary giggled cutely and madly as Troy threw her up and down.

"Mary, I wanna ask you something." Sharpay said. Troy carried her on his hip as she giggled again. "Do you prefer now, or months ago when we spent the whole time alone?"

"Mommy!" Mary crossed her arms. "I prefer now!" Mary said, looking offended that her mother asked. Sharpay giggled and kissed her cheek many times. "Mommy, you kiss daddy's mouth!" Sharpay laughed at her as Mary stared at her mother with no expression as Sharpay smiled.

"Mary, would you be okay if your mom and I went away for three days?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Mary said. "Why?"

"We're going to the beach and spend a weekend there." Sharpay said. "Will you be okay with Lucy and Jack?"

"Yes." Mary smiled.


	19. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

"Gabby, calm down it's okay!" Sharpay said as she tried to calm the brunette down. Gabriella, on the other hand, didn't seem to calm down. She was desperately shaking her arms and legs. Sharpay quickly called a nurse and waited.

When the door opened, a blond woman walked in and behind her, stood Mary, humming happily. "Please, help me, Gabriella can't stop crying!" Sharpay said to the nurse.

The blond nurse nodded and she gave Gabriella two sleeping pills. She stood there, and waited for Gabriella to fall asleep. "Mary, what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting outside with your father!"

"No." Mary said. She climbed up into her mother's lap and looked at Gabriella, who now stopped shaking her arms and kicking the air crazily. "Gabby?" Mary asked taking Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella turned her head to face the blond child.

"Hey Mary." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Mary asked.

"Better, I guess." Gabriella said.

"Sorry, Miss, but we have to get you out of here." Sharpay said just when Troy ran into the room, looking tired as hell.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I've lost Mary!" He exclaimed walking towards Mary.

"No, wait!" Mary said before Troy could take her with him. She looked at Gabriella again, and she didn't look good. She just smiled at her. "I love you, Gabby! Get better!" she said happily.

Gabriella smiled, for the first time, not weakly after these days. Mary waved at Gabriella and climbed out of her mother's lap and walked towards her father. Troy took her hand and the two walked out of there.

"That little creature is so cute." Gabriella said. Sharpay giggled at the word 'creature'.

"Yeah, she is." Sharpay said.

"And she really makes me feel better." Gabriella said, sighing.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Gabriella said. "She'll be a great person when she grows up, just like her mom."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled.

Mary got in the house jumping and humming happily. Sharpay entered right after her, then Troy after her. Mary ran inside the house and soon was surprised by Jack, who picked her up and tickled her.

"Hey guys." He said, putting Mary down.

"How's Gabby?"

"She's better." Troy said. "Mary ran into the room and calmed her down."

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed.

"Oh." Jack said. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it was really cute." Sharpay said.

"Well guys, dinner's almost ready." He said. "And Troy, maybe we could play some basketball after dinner."

"Sure." Troy said and went upstairs to his room. Sharpay went up to her room to find Mary looking for something in the box of color pencils Troy had given her other day.

"What color are you looking for, sweetie?" Sharpay asked sitting down on her bed.

"Green." Mary said. Sharpay helped her finding the green pencil, and Mary started coloring a piece of paper.

"You're gonna be an artist when you grow up." Sharpay said, more to herself, because Mary wasn't really paying attention. She looked out the window and sighed.

"Hey girls." Troy said getting in. "Tired?"

"No, I'm just thinking." Sharpay said. "I can't believe I'm going to be 18 and have two kids, that's crazy."

"I know." Troy said. "But you know that if you're not ready to have another baby, there's nothing stopping you from-"

"Don't even say that! I'd never do that to a human being!" Sharpay said. "I never said I wasn't ready. This baby is more than welcome. I just… can't believe it."

"Mommy here." Mary said and gave the piece of paper to her then sat on her father's lap.

"What is this, Mary?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Mary said. Sharpay looked at her and started tickling her. It wasn't just because she was her mother, but Mary was the cutest child ever.

"Come on, Pay, dinner's ready." Troy said. "Save the tickling."

"Okay." Sharpay said. "Your father saved you now, but not for so long, hear me, little girl?" Mary was laughing as she nodded.

Troy stood up, threw Mary over his shoulder while he held her by the ankle. Sharpay just watched, giggling. She knew Troy wouldn't let Mary fall or even hurt her, she knew how good he was with kids. And Mary loved it when he held her that way, anyway. ]

After dinner, Troy and Jack were playing one-by-one, while Lucy, Sharpay and Mary were sitting on the grass, watching them. Mary was clapping her hands and cheering while Lucy talked to Sharpay. Mary stood up and walked behind her mother. She started playing with her hair, singing. She grabbed some grass from the ground and put it in Sharpay's hair, without her knowing.

"What are you doing there, sweetie, it feels good?" Sharpay asked.

"Combing your hair." Mary said.

"Hmm." Sharpay said. She smiled, but she saw Mary grabbing a yellow flower from the floor and walked back towards her. She put the flower on the top of her mother's hair and smiled.

"Done." She said.

"I'm gonna take a look in the mirror." Sharpay said. Before she got up, she heard Troy's laughter. She looked over at him and saw him laughing as he dropped the basketball down. Even though she loved Troy's laughter, she couldn't stop wondering why he was laughing so hard.

"Daddy, don't laugh." Mary crossed her arms. "Mommy look beautiful!" she said. Sharpay giggled. She loved to see when Mary was angry. She looked so cute.

Sharpay just shook her head and walked into the house. When she saw what her hair looked like, she let out a loud scream. She heard more laughter and Mary coming after her.

"Mary…" she didn't know what to say.

"Ha, I got you mommy!" Mary said and started laughing. Sharpay looked down at her.

"You little monkey, now I have to take a shower." She said and Mary continued to laugh. She just loved her life. She was so lucky to have an angel in her life. Two actually, and one more on the way.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is short, but I haven't been writing this story lately. I think there are 2 or 3 more chapters and it's done. This story WILL have a sequel, which I already planned ;)**

**Reviews are welcome, even if it's to criticize :)**


End file.
